Lessons on Life and Love
by Ellibrial
Summary: When the Planeteers attend a luxury cruise, Wheeler and Linka finally manage to get their relationship on track... Until Dr. Blight unleashes her most devious ploy against the Planeteers, and Wheeler and Linka embark on their greatest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

PART I

THE CRUISE

Chapter 1: The Love Boat

"I can not believe it!"cried Gi gleefully, "An entire week of rest and relaxation on an island cruise!"

She pulled the bulky suitcase she was carrying over to the geo-cruiser , graciously thanking Wheeler who took the heavy bag from her and loaded it into the cargo hold of their small yellow vehicle.

"Da, Gi!" exclaimed her best friend from behind her, "This vacation is just what we needed!"

Gi turned and smiled at the young blond who was struggling with her own large bag, though it did look somewhat neater than Gi's.

Wheeler jumped down from the wing of the small yellow aircraft to lend her a hand.

"Here Babe," he extended a toned arm to her, taking the bag that she had struggled with all morning with considerable ease and slid it almost expertly into the craft's remaining cargo space. He then offered his arm to Gi, helping her board, before doing the same for Linka.

She smiled and blushed, taking his arm quite readily, before thanking him sincerely for the assistance.

Not too long ago, she would have declined this offer of help, being almost offended at the idea of her requiring his aid. Now however, she had come to appreciate and understand that this was simply thoughtfulness of the American's part, and perhaps was a way of showing her that he cared for her; something else she was becoming quite partial to. (Though she still did not feel that she could let him know about this. Or anyone else for that matter.)

Having based all prior decisions in her life around logic, Linka still had trouble getting in touch with her emotional side, a facet which Wheeler tended to bring out in her rather alarmingly.

Once the last three Planeteers had boarded the geo-cruiser, Linka took her seat towards the back, and looked around at her fellow environmental helpers.

Ma-ti, the youngest of the group sat right up the back, on the opposite side from her, his chin on his chest as he dozed soundly. His pet monkey lay in his lap, also snoozing peacefully. The bearer of the heart ring had been up before dawn, helping Kwame out with the systems check of the vehicle.

In the seat directly in front of him and opposite from Linka sat Wheeler, who was now gazing serenely out the window. It had not taken the other planeteers long to realise that Wheeler was not a morning person – he'd never quite adjusted to early morning starts – despite how frequently they were required being a planeteer.

Gi had now taken her place, two seats in front of Wheeler's at the control panels, the young Thai being the elected co-pilot for this particular trip.

Linka could not help but smile as she watched Gi and Kwame talk quietly between themselves, cooperating to man the ship as it began to take off.

'Such different people,' she mused, as she settled back into her seat before drifting off into sleep herself...

* * *

The flight was quiet and uneventful; the planeteers were only a few hours away from their destination when a small jolt from an air pocket caused Wheeler's head to bump lightly against the window beside him, stirring him from his sleep.

Stretching in his seat, the young American stole a glance at the woman sitting across the aisle from him. Linka was dozing peacefully, she had let her hair out from the usual pony tail that she wore it in to be more comfortable against the headrest. Her golden hair glittered and shone in the morning light, making her look almost ethereal.

Wheeler sighed watching her. He had always had feelings for the young blonde Russian sitting so close to him. Yet just when things started to go right between them, they always quickly went very wrong afterwards.

Wheeler knew what his feelings for her were, he'd come to realise that he felt more than just a crush or infatuation; however, given their rocky history, he highly doubted that they'd ever be able to get it together and be anything more than friends.

Sighing as he stared at her, he settled back into his seat, willing himself back to sleep.

* * *

"Okay my friends, it is time to wake up! We will be touching down onto the luxury liner's landing bay in just moments!" Kwame called, rousing his friends from their sleep.

"Are we there?" asked Wheeler groggily.

"Da! Look!" exclaimed Linka as she leaned over the narrow aisle, trying to get a better view of the enormous cruise liner.

Wheeler breathed in softly as she hovered above him, enjoying the close proximity. He could smell her faint perfume, her hair. It tickled his face lightly, causing him to take a sharper breath.

As Linka realized how how close she was to him, she blushed and apologized, stepping back a little.

"It's okay," He smiled gently, not wanting her to withdraw any further. Linka felt her blush deepen slightly at his gaze, and was grateful when Wheeler reluctantly looked out at the giant luxury boat now before them.

"Wow!" he exclaimed a little over enthusiastically, "I can see three pools just from here!"

Trying with all his might to give her some reason to stay close by, he continued to point out attractions visible on the boat. Linka however now had to regain her seat so that Kwame could begin landing procedures.

The yellow aircraft touched down onto the landing pad and after a brief systems check and rundown, the geo-cruiser's door lifted open and they filed out onto the ship's deck.

Gi breathed in deeply, closing her eyes to take in the full extent of the sweet tropical air. This cruise was going to be great, she decided. And it was exactly what she needed to push things along a little for Linka and Wheeler.

Gi's plans were interrupted as a young woman with dark hair and brown skin came hurrying over to where the group was now unloading their luggage.

"Kwame! Planeteers!" she called excitedly, smiling widely as they all turned to see who it was.

"Georgie!" Kwame dropped his carry case to embrace her in a big hug. The rest of the Planeteers exchanged glances, grinning knowingly at one another.

Georgie was the one who'd invited them along, she and Kwame had kept in touch ever since the Planeteers had helped her defeat Dr. Blight and stop the experiment that Blight had stolen from her for her own evil gains.

Georgie was now a renown scientist, but when she and the Planeteers first met, she was just beginning to make her mark on the scientific community.

She specialized in plant sciences mainly, and after her last scientific break through, she had been awarded to Nobel Prize, winning a place on this cruise, sharing it with a great deal of other highly respected scientists.

She'd been able to invite the Planeteers due to her influence in the scientific community, but also because of the growing popularity and acknowledgment that the Planeteers were receiving these days. Because of the media, there were few people now days who hadn't heard of them, and so, the Planeteers had warranted an invitation aboard the luxury vessel.

"How are you all?" she inquired as she finished hugging Kwame.

"Well, things haven't been too bad on the eco-emergency front." Smiled Ma-ti.

Wheeler grinned, "Yeah, to tell you the truth, we were so stoked at this invitation, we were starting to get a little bored from all the peace and quiet."

"Well," laughed Georgie, I highly doubt that any of you will be bored on here!"

The others agreed, looking around the spacious, luxurious cruiser.

"Here, I'll show you guys to your rooms and then, if you like, I'll show you around the ship!"

The others smiled and nodded at this idea, picking up their luggage, they followed Georgie as she led the way.

Georgie led them across the crowded deck, women milling around in swim wear and sun dresses. Wheeler made a few appreciative comments, receiving playful slaps from both Gi and Linka before the party of six entered the ships main foyer.

They breathed in in awe at the beautiful interior. The Foyer opened up to reveal two symmetrical sweeping stair cases, curving elegantly up to the next level.

The could see very clearly from where they were standing, a very formal looking restaurant and dining area.

Under this, sat the reception area, and Georgie led them confidently over to the young man sitting behind the desk and told him that the Planeteers had now arrived. He greeted them warmly and handed over a number of swipe cards to Georgie, politely giving her a brief set of instructions before bidding the group a lovely stay.

Georgie now led her friends out of a beautiful set of double doors off to the side, and then further into the great body of the ship.

Wheeler whistled in admiration as they finally reached the area their rooms were in, Georgie opened one of them up to give her friends a look inside.

"So you can see every thing's there, the "rooms" are actually like small apartments. This room is for you boys, there's one room with a king size bed, and then the other bedroom has two doubles in it. There's a bathroom and an en suite, a kitchenette, small dining area and even a washer and drier tucked away in the main bathroom for any laundry. Gi and Linka, your room is the same, except that you each have your own room with a king sized bed.

"Now, at first it'll probably be a little difficult for you guys to find your way around; this ship is enormous. But each deck has a certain color. You obviously are on the blue level."

"Color coordinated levels – like a car park." mused Wheeler.

Georgie smiled, "I guess so. Now, which keys... Ah, there, now each of you boys have your own key, room 302... And Gi and Linka, these are yours, room 303. That way you can all come and go independently."

A passing girl in a red top and black skirt pushing a linen hamper paused when she got to the little congregation standing in the hall.

"Excuse me, you must be the Planeteer party? I was asked to come by with extra pillows and blankets for you if you require them. Have you all got your own beds, or is anyone having to share?" she asked politely.

"Oh, no they're all..." began Georgie...

But Wheeler cut in quickly, sliding his left arm around Linka's middle, pulling her close to him. "Oh, sharing is not a problem, if that makes your job easier..." He winked at the crew attendant cheekily.

"Oh." she said a little taken aback by his display of audacity. "Uh, well..."

Gi stepped forward now, seeing the look of pure embarrassment Linka was wearing,

"No no, we all have our own separate beds to sleep in, which is where we'll all be sleeping." She added pointedly to give the crew attendant the right idea, before adding "Don't mind Wheeler, we don't often let him out into public places."

The crew attendant gave an unsure smile before informing them of the internal phone system so that they could call each other's rooms, or the attending staff if they required anything extra like pillows, sheets or blankets.

As soon as she left, Georgie bid them a hasty farewell, letting them know that she'd be having drinks with colleagues at the "Banana Bar" in two hours time and that they were all welcome to attend.

Following their friend's clued in move, Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti all quickly grabbed their bags, and filed into the appropriate room, leaving Linka and Wheeler standing out in the hallway together. They all knew what was going to come next, and none of them particularly wanted to see it.

Linka rounded on Wheeler now, fixing him with an icy stare.

"That was not a funny joke, Yankee. Do not embarrass me like that!"

In all honesty, the young American was surprised that his feisty friend had managed to hold her temper for that long, but her words still stung him.

"So it's embarrassing to be with me?"

"Nyet. It's embarrassing to have non-existent sex-life eluded to in front of a complete stranger!"

"What's your problem? She didn't care. It probably gave her something interesting to share with her crew attendant buddies."

"Wheeler, the last thing I want is to have the entire crew here talking about our sex-life!" raged Linka, only becoming aware of the implications of what she'd just said after she'd said it.

"So... We have one then?" he asked, giving her his most seductive and devilish grin.

"Not now, and not ever, Yankee!" she retorted, yanking up her carry bag and storming into 303.

Wheeler stared after her for a moment, a little stunned, and very hurt.

Considering they'd only ever shared a handful of kisses and romantic moments, her last words really stung. More than he would have like to admit.

And it wasn't to do with sex he realised. He'd always thought they had a future together...

He'd always thought that despite how much they grated each other and how much they fought that they'd eventually end up...

Exhaling slowly, he bent down and picked up his own bag and moved into room 302.

Kwame and Ma-ti had kindly each taken the double beds, leaving him the King bed in his own room, he could hear them talking quietly as they unpacked and hung their clothes. He moved into his own room, placing his bag down by the wardrobe before sinking down onto the bed. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying his hardest to pull himself together, and brush the overwhelming hurt aside.

After a few moments, the young redhead took a deep breath and stood up, removed any trace of negative emotion from his face and left his room to go and join the other two young men in their unpacking.

* * *

Gi poked her head out of her room as she heard the door slam.

"You okay?" she asked, sounding a little hesitant.

"Da." said Linka darkly, roughly throwing her bag down onto the floor.

"And is Wheeler okay?" She asked, not surprised by Linka's responding glare.

"He is still breathing, isn't he?" she asked coming out of the room to join the young Russian who had thrown herself none to gracefully down onto the lounge.

"Unfortunately."

"Linka!" scolded Gi, "I know that what he did was stupid, and very childish... And he should never make jokes about that kind of thing, especially in front of people, but you know that he didn't do it with the intent of embarrassing you."

"He shouldn't have done it at all!!" huffed Linka.

"Look, Wheeler might not be able to control his sense of humor, but you know that that's all it was, he didn't mean it with any malice. He cares for you a lot, you know."

"Why are you always on his side?" she demanded, turning to Gi.

"I'm not" said Gi simply, "But I see how you are around each other when you're not fighting and..."

"When does that ever happen?" snorted Linka, her anger and frustration at the situation finally fading.

"Hey, I know you like him." Gi sat on the elegant blue lounge beside her.

"I'd like him better if he wouldn't make stupid jokes about our – about – us." finished Linka, staring at the floor. Gi smiled.

"So, how badly did you tear him down?"

Linka recounted their little confrontation in the hall, describing to Gi almost word for word. Gi winced a little at the end of it.

"Ouch, you really showed him."

Linka paused, thinking about it now. "I was very harsh." she admitted. "Do you think... Do you think that he will talk to me after this?" she asked quietly.

"My advice, let it blow over. I'm sure things'll sort themselves out." Gi smiled at her. "Now let's get unpacked and get changed!!"

* * *

"Hi!" greeted Georgie, as the party of five made their way to her table.

She introduced the two work colleagues she was sitting with to the Planeteers who took their seats around the table.

Wheeler made sure that he sat a safe way away from Linka, two seats up from her and on the same side so that he wouldn't have to look at her.

The young blonde had picked up on the fact that he was avoiding her like the plague, and felt frustration mounting at their current situation. She'd thought that this cruise would be good for them to relax around each other and spend time in a non- work related environment, but they really hadn't gotten off to a good start.

She sighed and picked up the mock tale strawberry daiquiri that the waiter had just put in front of her and sipped it thoughtfully.

She had to do something, she decided, but what? She hated to put herself out there by making the first move. In her experience, that was the best way to end up getting hurt. She turned this idea over in her head.

Yet how often had Wheeler done that, and gotten shot down by her in the process? And yet he just kept trying. She sighed. Why did his timing have to be so terrible? And why couldn't the young American be more discrete? If he was just willing not to rush her and make stupid jokes...

But then, that's who he was... And she did like him like that...

She looked up now, interrupted from her thoughts as she realised that one of Georgie's work friends was addressing her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, being too caught up in her own thoughts to have heard what he was asking her.

"I said Linka, isn't it?" she smiled and nodded.

"And you come from Russia?"

"Da." she nodded again.

"I heard that you've studied ornithology," he began, waiting for her response, to which she nodded again.

"That was my secondary study at Cambridge university, I originally majored in plant biology, but found that birds were really fascinating."

Linka let herself become engaged in the conversation, grateful for the distraction it was causing to thoughts about her red-haired companion.

Finally, things were wrapped up, as Georgie's friends had to meet with other people and Georgie and the Planeteers were left there together after the other two moved on.

"So," grinned Georgie, "you ready for a little tour?"

"Little?" laughed Gi, "what are you going to show us? – the ships' broom closet? I highly doubt it's possible to give any kind of little tour on this thing!"

Georgie laughed, "No, you're right! It won't be a little tour, in fact, it'll probably take over an hour to really show you around... Are you up for it?"she asked, watching intently as Gi, Kwame and Ma-ti bobbed their heads enthusiastically.

"Wheeler?" she asked, trying to catch his eye, his gaze downcast at his hands resting on the table in front of him.

"You know what, I might just stay for another drink on my own, Georgie, and then maybe I'll have a look around for myself." he smiled at her, or at least, made his best effort to.

"O-okay- sure... You okay for the rest of us to...?"

"Yeah, of course, you guys go on." he said before taking the last swig of his apple juice.

The others stood and made their way to the bar's exit when Linka paused. "You know what, you guys go on, I'll try to catch up with you a little later, okay?"

Smiling at her, the others nodded, knowing that she was going to try and make amends with Wheeler, they bid her goodbye and wandered off, talking excitedly about what the cruise liner had to offer.

* * *

"Hey." she said as she took the seat directly across from the young American.

He looked up at her in surprise.

"Hey." he said before averting her gaze to look around the bar and then fix his expression back on the beer he'd just ordered.

"Alcohol?" she asked, "But you never drink..."

Wheeler's father had been an alcoholic, and as a result had not been the best, nor nicest father -or husband. It had caused Wheeler's family a lot of heart ache over the years, and even now, continued to take it's toll as his father battled with a bad liver from the vast amounts of alcohol that he had consumed. Wheeler as a rule never drank. And Linka had never seen him do so. Until now.

"Did... Did I hurt you that badly?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to hear the answer, though she already knew it.

"You know what hurt the most," He burst out, surprising her with his response,

"Not just the rejection, but that so soon after it, you can be sat in front of me flirting with that stupid egg head."

"Vincent?" she asked incredulously, "You think that I was flirting with..."

"Surely you saw how he was looking at you, how he made a point of talking about something he knew you were interested in."

"Wheeler," she began, almost wanting to laugh at the ridiculousness of her flirting with, well... Vincent.

"How could you possibly think that? Vincent?! The man is academically flawless, sure, but he has no clue!"

He looked up at her. "Is that what you want?" he asked quietly.

"A Vincent?" said Linka now, actually laughing. "Bozhe moy, no! Wheeler, where has this even come from?"

"Well," he said still looking down at the un-drunken beer before him, "I know that you don't want me..." he said sadly.

Instinctively she reached over the table, placing her hands over his, clasped in front of the beer he was contemplating drinking.

"Please do not think this." she looked at him pleadingly.

"How can I not? You shoot me down every time I try to get close to you, every time I try be a couple or do couple stuff with you." he sighed in frustration, pulling his hands away from hers.

"Wheeler!" she started, grabbing the drink away from him before he could pick it up. "Stop being silly." she frowned at him, holding the drink close to her.

"I do not pull away because I dislike you, I just... I just..." she sighed now, not sure of how to proceed. To finish her explanation would mean she'd have to divulge more than she was willing to share.

"I just think that we need to be careful how we interact with one another seeing as how we work together and live on the same island, and have the same friends, and..." she knew what she was saying was a cop out, but there was a grain of truth in it.

"So... What are you saying then?" he asked, " You like me, but you won't consider dating me at all because we're both planeteers and we both live on Hope Island and we both like Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti? Coz if that's the case, those are crap reasons. If anything that'd be a bonus in our relationship. We'll always have things to talk about, we're always working towards common goals, we have a strong group of friends who'll support us and our relationship. I think you're lying. There's something else, and seeing as how you don't share the feelings I have for you, I wish you'd just come out and say so, rather than finding week excuses."

Linka looked at him, hurt by his directness. "I-I just wanted..."

"Wanted what?" he demanded, "To try and let me down gently, not to hurt my feelings? To give me a string of week excuses in the hopes that that way, you wouldn't have to deal with any of this? WHAT!?"

Linka slammed her fist down on the table, causing the redhead to stop.

"What I want is for you to accept that I can not just go barreling into a relationship with out giving it a second thought. What I want is for you to be able to like me despite the fact that I do not find this as easy as you do. And what I want, more than anything is for you to just accept where I am at, that I need to take these things slow because despite the fact that I really, really, like you, I am really, really scared."

She stopped now, her anger subsiding as she realised what she'd just admitted to him. She had not meant to say it. Not that it wasn't true, it was, but it was something she'd rather have kept to herself.

Wheeler looked at her with the most peculiar expression. "What did you just say?" he asked, leaning forwards in his seat.

"You heard what I said, Yankee." he replied testily, slamming the beer down and folding her arms in front of her chest angrily.

"You like me?" he asked, still unable to fully comprehend what she'd just admitted.

"You heard what I said." she repeated, moving to stand up, wanting to retreat back to the comfort and safety of room 303...

"Hey, babe, wait." he said, standing up as well, moving around the table to stand in front of her.

"Did you mean what you just said?" he asked, probing every inch of her face with his eyes for an indication that she was not lying.

"Da, Yankee, I meant what I said, now will you let me..."

"So... You do like me?"

"Yes." she said exasperated, avoiding his eye as she tried to move past him.

He gently put a hand on each arm, refraining her from moving, moving his head down slightly so that he could see her face. "but you feel like I'm pressuring you?"

She stopped now, and stood up straight, looking him directly in the eye, "I think that you want to move faster that I can in a relationship." she admitted, "That is why I can not..."

"But, If I were to give you the space you needed and just take things slow?" asked Wheeler, excitement welling at the progress he was making.

"Then... then... da..." She looked away again, helplessly embarrassed at having just admitted her feelings to him.

"Babe," he looked at her, "I'd give you the moon if you asked for it and it meant that we could – that we were – If you need time or space, I'd gladly give it... just so that - I mean, if there truly is a chance that you and I could be..." He sighed in annoyance at his inability to voice what he meant to say.

"You mean it?" she asked suspiciously, looking at him directly now, her turn to probe his face in case of a lie.

"Yeah," he said, "I mean it. No pressure on my part, as slow and well paced as you're happy with."

"So..." she started, trying to comprehend what this meant for the two of them,

"What does this mean? Are we..."

"Let's take it one step at a time," he said with a smile, determined to try and get things right between them, "At the moment, we're not fighting. How's that?"

Linka looked at him, happy at how the conversation had turned out. "That sounds great, Yankee."

"Wanna explore this boat now?" he asked her, offering her his arm in a very gentlemanly manor.

Linka nodded, taking his arm, "Da," she agreed, and the two strolled off arm in arm, leaving the un-drunken beer on the table.

* * *

The next couple of days were like a dream for the Planeteers, they swam and dined and shopped in complete luxury.

Things between Linka and Wheeler seemed to be blossoming, no more fights, he was polite and courteous, trying his hardest not to be too full on towards her, while she began to stop pushing him away, and started accepting his thoughtful gestures more and more.

The same could be said for Georgie and Kwame. It was no secret that they were both very interested in one an other, or that they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company.

The Planeteers had been asked to bring formal attire on the cruise with them, as on the fourth night of the cruise, there was going to be a formal dinner, where there'd be music and dancing and speeches by the more prominent guests.

And after a day of fun, rest and relaxation, Georgie, Gi and Linka locked themselves away in their room two and half hours before the event in order to get ready.

This left the boys with the after noon to themselves, which they passed away a little time by playing darts and pool in one of the ship's bars.

After an hour of this however, the novelty of having a bit of "bloke time" wore off, and they headed back to their own room, nominating Wheeler to see what time and when the group would meet for the dinner, and to try and get a sneak peak of what the three girls were doing locked away in there together.

* * *

Wheeler knocked on the door of Gi and Linka's room. "Hey girls," he called, before pausing for a response. Gi opened the door ajar, wrapped in a towel.

"Mmm?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Dinner's in an hour, do you want us to meet you here so that we can all walk over together?"

"Uh, can we meet you guys there?" called Georgie from somewhere in the room.

"Da!" called Linka, moving towards to door, Gi smiled at her red-haired friend, "We may need a little extra time getting ready."

"Alright," said Wheeler thoughtfully, "we'll have to meet somewhere then, the dining room is enormous."

"Perhaps just inside the main entrance?" suggested Linka, now standing beside Gi, directly behind the slightly open door.

"Okay," agreed Wheeler, "So... we'll meet you a little after six just inside the dining hall's main entrance."

He hovered a little awkwardly. "So - guess I'll see you then?"

"Yep," said Gi with a knowing grin, "you will."

Gi knew that Wheeler was curious as to what they were doing, and the fact that Linka was hidden away in there getting ready must've been encouraging his curiosity.

"Well, okay..." said Wheeler, still hovering. Linka moved directly behind Gi now, so that she could see him, and he could just see her. He could see that she was wearing a bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Alright Yankee, we will see you in a little over an hour, okay?"

Wheeler just smiled. From where she was standing, he could smell the faintest whiff of her manderine body scrub.

"Sure Babe."

He managed finally, his senses slowly coming back. He turned and walked away, moving towards the boy's room down the hall, inevitably to tell the rest of the boys the arrangements for meeting up with the girls for dinner.

Gi giggled as she closed the door.

"Wow!" stated Georgie, coming over join the other two with a look of amusement, "He'd got it bad!"

"Got what?" exclaimed Linka, feeling a little lost. Gi smiled at her,

"I think what Georgie means is, it's obvious how much Wheeler likes you."

Linka blushed, looking a little embarrassed. "Shall we get ready then?" she asked, changing the subject.

Gi and Georgie exchanged glances before Gi disappeared into her bedroom, emerging with a beautiful Asian style gown. "Look at my dress! I got it last time we were in Hong Kong. Isn't it gorgeous? I haven't even had a chance to where it yet!"

"Oh wow!" breathed Georgie, examining the fine fabric and beautiful embroidered patterns,

"It's stunning, Gi, this fabric is amazing!" she ran her hand over the soft material.

"I ordered my dress especially form Paris." she shared, picking up the neat suit bag she had brought with her, carefully opening it to extract her dress. She gave the other two girls an sneak peek. A beautiful green silky dress was hidden inside the dark folds of the bag.

"What are you wearing?" Georgie asked the young Russian, who was now carefully sorting through her cosmetics on the small dining table.

"Oh,"said Linka absently, "A dress I found in a small store. When we were on one of our missions a few years ago."

Her concentration on the question was barely there, giving the other two girls the impression that she did not even particularly like the dress.

"Shall we start on our hair now?" she asked as she removed the towel from her head.

The three girls spent the next forty-five minutes doing each other's hair and make-up.

Feeling pampered and totally relaxed, Gi looked in the mirror at their reflections. "Okay, I guess it's gown time now, before we add our jewelry and other finishing touches."

She made her way into her room to once again take out her dress. Linka and Georgie followed her lead, also going to retrieve their dresses.

"Is it okay if I get changed in the bathroom?" called Georgie, clutching her suit bag.

"Of course!" chorused Linka and Gi in unison, from their separate rooms,

"By all means!" called Gi and the young African woman moved into the bathroom, lightly closing the door behind her.

Linka smiled to herself as she removed her dress from the closet, and carefully undid the zip, before stepping into it. She slowly pulled the sleek, silky fabric up over her body, feeling it cling to her curves as she pulled it up.

She did up the zip on the back, before carefully adjusting it so that it sat perfectly.

Gi, having just done the same with her dress came out of her room and knocked on Linka's door. "Linka, do you need a hand?" she called through.

"Nyet, but you can come in Gi".

Turning the knob, the young Thai stepped into the room, and gasped. "Linka! That is the most exquisite dress I've ever seen!"

Linka smiled and blushed, just as they heard the bathroom door open. Georgie, having heard the voices, joined the pair in Linka's room.

She saw Gi first, "Wow, you weren't kidding about that dress, GI! That is..." but she stopped when she saw what Linka was wearing.

The young Russian had chosen a beautiful dress of pale, shimmering blue. It was strapless, hugging close to her slim, curvy figure, right down until it reached her knees, and then it flowed out into graceful folds around her feet.

"That dress is magnificent Linka!" she breathed.

Her own dress was very impressive, and obviously very expensive. Reflecting her line of work, Georgie's dress had flowers and leaves embroidered into the bodice.

"Alright! It's just gone six o'clock now, we need to get our shoes and jewelry on and get over to the dining! I know we said we'd be late, but we don't want to be too late!" exclaimed Gi, passing Linka her dainty pale blue stilettos, before picking up her own shoes.

The three quickly donned their earrings, necklaces and bracelets before hurrying out the door.

Chattering excitedly, the girls made their way to the hall's main entrance. The large double doors stood open, revealing a magnificently decorated room. It seemed as if everything shone and sparkled.

Georgie was the first to enter, gazing around, taking it all in. As promised, the boys had been standing waiting just inside the door.

Kwame drew a sharp intake of air as he saw the pretty scientist step into the glittering lights of the great hall. Stepping forwards, he gallantly offered her his arm, trying with all his might to conquer back the use of his tongue.

"Wow, Georgie, you look... Amazing!" he breathed, too awestruck to even be embarrassed that Wheeler, Gi and Ma-ti were all laughing at him.

Georgie smiled, obviously very pleased by his reaction. It had been a reaction from him that she had wanted in the first place, thus spending over two hours getting ready.

She smiled at the other planeteers now, "I have to go and mingle," she said apologetically, "Do you mind if I steal him?" she asked, holding tightly to his arm.

"He's all yours, Georgie!" grinned Wheeler with a wink.

The three waved the couple off as they disappeared into the throng of well dressed people.

Wheeler now turned to Gi, "Nice dress Little Mermaid!" he encouraged approvingly, "You look great!" Gi smiled happily and gave Wheeler a very demure thank you.

"Where is Linka?" asked Ma-ti, voicing the almost sole thought that had been running through Wheeler's mind since he, Kwame and Ma'ti had first entered the hall, some fifteen minutes ago.

"Gi turned around confused. "She was right behind me."

And sure enough, there through the shadows behind the grand doors, pausing hesitantly was the silhouette of the young blonde.

Having seen the large crowd of people and the stunningly beautiful hall, Linka had lost her nerve to enter. Hanging back self-consciously.

Gi beckoned to her friend. With tremendous grace, despite her uncertainty, Linka stepped through the doorway and into the hall.

It almost seemed like a hush fell over the room as she entered, letting the shadows fall away.

Wheeler stared. He'd never seen a more beautiful or incredible sight in his life. She looked magnificent. Her dress glittered and shone, the gentle blue picked up the blue highlights of her blue-green eyes, making them appear to sparkle too.

Her golden hair had been elegantly arranged into a charming french roll, with the prettiest, daintiest tiara sitting atop her head.

Linka shifted uncomfortably at the awkward wealth of attention she was receiving.

Finally, snapping back to reality, Wheeler managed to pick his jaw up of the floor and offer the young Russian his arm with his most charming smile. She steeped back a little uncertainly, but took his arm with a shy, upward curve of her lips.

"You look fantastic, Babe!" He whispered in a low tone next to her ear.

He then turned to Gi and Ma-ti, "Well, I propose we go and get drinks and then find our table."

With a laugh and a nod, Gi turned to Ma-ti and offered him her arm jokingly.

"Shall we?" she grinned.

"We shall." grinned back Ma-ti, taking the offered arm, and the four planeteers made their way to where the drinks were being served.

Wheeler was elated to have the beautiful young Russian hanging tightly onto his arm. Her self consciousness causing her to cling to him, in what he found to be a very endearing manor.

"Relax Babe, it's just a party." he whispered, trying to ease her tension.

"I would be relaxed if everybody would stop staring!" she whispered back unhappily.

Sure enough, as they made their way through the crowd, many heads were turning (particularly male ones) and giving either envious or appreciative glances as the young blonde passed by.

"It's because you look goddamn gorgeous! Just relax and have a good time, Babe. What would you like to drink?" he asked her.

She looked at the selection and shrugged. "Perhaps a glass of white?" she asked, hoping it might help her relax.

"Sure," he smiled reassuringly at her. He got a glass of white wine for her and a sparkling mineral water for himself.

Meanwhile, Gi and Ma-ti had each elected a glass of champagne for themselves, and the three then made their way through the mingling guests, checking the tables as they went.

Finding their seats, Wheeler sat his glass down to pull out Linka's chair for her. Playing the true gentleman, he then did the same for Gi before settling into his own seat. The four chatted as they sipped their drinks, Linka was glad she'd chosen the wine as she felt her nerves calm after the first few sips.

Enjoying the conversation, she snuck a glance at the young American sitting beside her.

She could not deny that she was attracted to him, or that she had very strong feelings for him. Feelings that seemed to be growing every day now. This trip has been good, she decided, glad to have gotten the chance to relax around him. She smiled as she watched him tell a joke.

Both her thoughts and the conversation was interrupted as a young, good looking Asian man politely came up beside Gi. He checked the name place beside hers, smiling apologetically at having intruded, he introduced himself.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt, my name is Xiang," he gestured to the name on the elegant piece of folded paper sat beside Gi's name place. "I'm a marine biologist and I believe that that is my seat, I hope I'm not..."

"No way man, it's no intrusion. Please, sit down." greeted Wheeler.

Gi looked at the new-comer. Very good looking...

"Did you say that you're a marine biologist?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. I earned my place here through a thesis that I wrote life span and cycle of coral reefs."

From a few tables away, Georgie watched as her friend Xiang took his seat beside Gi. 'Perfect,' she thought silently as she watched them start to talk, before turning back to her own conversation.

* * *

Eventually the host of the evening took his place on the raised platform at the front of the hall, and asked everyone to find their seats.

An entre of soup was served before the first set of speeches were made, followed by the main course.

Still more speeches were made before dessert, and once the last speech had been done, and people were finishing their creme brule, the lights were dimmed and gentle music began to play. A few people who had either finished their dessert, or didn't want it got up and began to dance.

Xiang and Gi, who had really hit if off took to the dance floor as soon as they had finished eating. Wheeler held back from asking Linka to dance in the fear that Ma-ti would feel left out and be left to sit with strangers - or by himself.

As if sensing his friend's hesitancy, the young Kyapo turned to his friends. "You two aren't dancing?" he asked, fully aware of the want, and their guilt of leaving him.

"Nah, it's cool Little Buddy."

"Da," agreed Linka, smiling warmly at him.

"You should at least have one dance!" he exclaimed, watching Wheeler's resolve crumble and Linka's eyes waver longingly.

"We don't want to desert you..."

"You will not be, I was thinking of finding a partner myself." he smiled encouragingly, "Go on, it's too nice a night not to!"

"If you're sure..." agreed Wheeler watching him.

"Do you want to dance, Linka?" he turned to her, offering her his hand. She accepted it with a smile and a slight blush and the two rose from their seats and moved to the dance floor, both silently very grateful to their friend.

A particularly slow song came on as they reached the floor, giving them the chance to get close. Wheeler gently rested his hands at her hips, as Linka slid her arms around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music.

Linka, now feeling almost drowsy in her relaxed state, rested her head on the American's shoulder, giving the young man the sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

With a sudden impulse, Wheeler brought his lips down to the blonde's ear. "Let's get out of here." he suggested quietly...

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Let's find a nice quiet spot to go to. The night's pretty much over, it'll just be people drinking and mingling for the next hour and a half. Let's go for a walk or something!"

Feeling a little taken aback by his impulsiveness, Linka went to say 'no' as she always did to his crazy ideas, but stopped, thinking back to her thoughts earlier on in the night.

This wasn't an assignment, wasn't a job – she could relax here. No one was watching – the cruiser was huge. Plenty of space for privacy...

"Okay." she agreed, a little surprised at herself.

"You mean it?" he grinned. "Da, lead the way!"

The two quietly and discretely made their way through he crowd to the door.

"So, where are you taking me?" she whispered as they slipped out the entrance.

"You'll see, I have the perfect spot!"

Wheeler led the way to the small theater he'd found one morning when he'd gone out exploring on his own. Sammy, the old guy who sat at the admissions counter wasn't there, but by the sounds coming from inside, the old man hadn't been lying about movies being set to play 24/7.

Wheeler pulled the door open and the two entered the cinema.

"Wow!" breathed Linka, looking around.

"Awesome, hey?" grinned Wheeler, pulling her by the hand, "it's like we've got our own personal cinema!"

He pulled her into the mid-section of the back row and collapsed into a seat, looking for her to do the same.

She hesitated for a split second, mainly out of habit, but thought better of it. Besides, she thought, we're completely alone, no one here to pry or watch...

She smiled shyly at him as this last thought ran through her mind, she took her place next to him.

Because it wasn't a commercial cinema, there were no adds, just a few short previews for other movies that would be screening later on in the week.

Linka stopped and looked at Wheeler thoughtfully. As if sensing her gaze, the young American turned and looked at her quizzically.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Unsure of what she meant, Wheeler cocked his head, "For what?"

"For being patient with me, and for such a lovely evening..."

The redhead paused now, before lifting the armrest between them and slipping his arm around her middle. He gave her a quick squeeze, before daringly placing a kiss atop her forehead.

"I told you – I'd do anything for you if you asked for it."

Unsure of how she'd take his bold gesture, he was surprised when Linka sighed happily and relaxed back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder as the movie began to start.

Half an hour went by, and try as he might to watch the movie, Wheeler could not stop thinking about the girl lying so peacefully in his arms. The movie seemed good, but he just couldn't get into it, the sound of her soft breathing so close to his ear was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He'd always liked Linka, always been interested, but the extent of his reaction to her being so close was surprising even to him!

He sat in the dark, tossing up whether to act of his impulse – feeling his heart rate increase as he tried to hold himself back. But everything seemed too right, the last four days on the cruise had been so prefect. He was still trying to decide on a course of action when he leaned down, tilted her head up to meet his lips with his free hand.

Linka felt her own pulse accelerate as she realised that he was about to kiss her. It struck her though, that now she didn't mind. It felt right and she relaxed into the kiss, responding naturally.

His lips were warm and inviting, his embrace soft and gentle, letting her know that she could stop at any time.

It was a sweet kiss, though not a very long one, and both seemed a little unsure as they pulled back. Studying each other's faces for a moment, as they both came to terms with the situation, Wheeler gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry Babe, couldn't help myself."

Linka smiled back, "No you are not, and you shouldn't be. I... uh..." losing her nerve slightly towards the end of her sentence.

Wheeler's smile curved a little more, finding her shy, unsureness completely gorgeous. He brushed her golden fringe back from her eyes lovingly.

"I'm really glad that you came with me tonight." he admitted honestly.

"Me too." Linka surprised them both now by leaning forward and kissing him.

She moved her arms up, sliding them about his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

Wheeler felt like his heart had stopped beating. It was so rare that she was the one to initiate any kind of intimacy between them, and usually when she did, it was quite brief. This time, however, she mad no indication that she would be stopping any time soon. Wheeler shifted slightly in his seat to get closer to her, pulling her closer as her did so.

After a few more romantic hugs and kisses as they sat together in the dark, the two settled back into their seats and attempted to watch the movie.

After about ten minutes, Wheeler turned to Linka, "I have no idea what's going on. I couldn't even tell you what this movie is about." he admitted.

Linka giggled. "Well, from what I have gathered, that woman is in love wit him, but he does not know this, and she thinks that he is in love with the brown haired girl, and..."

Wheeler laughed, causing her to look at him questioningly.

"What?" she asked him, moving her gaze from his face down to her hands, which she had clasped tightly in her lap.

Wheeler put his hand over hers, just like she'd done in the Banana Bar days earlier, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay." she agreed, perfectly happy to trust him.

* * *

The two took a romantic stroll on the upper deck, beneath the stars, looking out onto the ocean, sparkling under the starlight. They stood a little while, looking out at the ocean together, Wheeler standing behind her with both arms wrapped around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder. She breathed in, feeling his soft warm breaths against her ear. She hadn't imagined it could be this good.

"I wish that we didn't have to end this." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" he whispered, worried at what she meant.

"Tomorrow is our last night on the cruise, before it docks on the island." she sighed sadly, wrapping her arms around her middle, over his.

He took his head of her should suddenly, and she turned her head as far as she could to try and see his face. He gently turned her around so that she was now facing him.

"Can things stay like this?" he asked, looking down into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, repeating his earlier question back to him.

"I mean, once we get back to Hope Island, do we have to – go back to how things were between us, or..."

She looked up at him, reading the neediness for an honest answer to his question.

"I- I do not know," she faltered, unsure of how they would deal with this once the vacation was over.

"Can't we be a couple and be Planeteers?" He asked. "I don't mean to pressure you, but I don't want to give this up. And I don't think that I could handle any more of the ups and downs after this..."

His honesty touched her.

"I want things to be like this for us," she admitted, "But can we still take it slow on Hope Island?"

He smiled widely now, "Of course!"

He leaned in to kiss her again when they were interrupted as someone came flying up the steps behind them as fast as they could, they both turned to see Gi, running towards them with her high-heel shoes in her left hand, waving with her right.

"Too much champagne?" whispered Wheeler and Linka giggled, as the young Thai approached them excitedly.

"Come on! Come on! You'll miss the competition!! Quick!!"

"What's going on?" asked Wheeler with a laugh, engaged by Gi's tipsy enthusiasm.

"Singing!" She exclaimed gleefully, "Karaoke! - In the Starlit Lounge Club! Come on!" she urged, looking at the like they were being stupid – what was wrong with these people?

Wheeler and Linka stared a little dumbly.

With a slightly exasperated sigh, Gi grabbed onto Linka's wrist, figuring that Wheeler would follow, and began pulling her friend towards the stairs.

"They announced before everybody left the hall that there was going to be a karaoke competition with great prizes!! The others are already waiting for us. Come on!"

"Alright, alright, Gi!" laughed Wheeler, freeing Linka's hand from her grip as she pulled her towards the stairs. "We're coming."

He shot a quick, apologetic look at Linka. The most romantic evening he'd ever had had just come to a sudden halt... Linka looked back and gave him an understanding smile, and he knew then that she felt the same way about the two of them as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old Flame, or New?

The club was surprisingly crowded for a Karaoke competition, Xiang jumped up and down, flailing his arms in the air to get their attention and beckon them over to where Kwame, Georgie, Ma-ti and he were all standing. Gi gave him a very warm greeting, and the seen friends all turned expectantly to the raised platform, where the Karaoke competition's host had just taken his place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome!" He greeted in a thick European accent, "Tonight is a very special occasion. We will begin the Starlit Lounge Karaoke Competition with heats. I'll be your host for this evening, my name is Dimitri and I will hand pick 8 people to kick of the competition. Each of them will choose their own song to perform and the panel of judges you see sitting up there to the right will pick the winner. Three heats of 8 contestants, and the final 3 will then go head to head, to be the overall champion! Are we ready to begin?" he asked looking around the room. People cheered excitedly. "Okay..." he grinned, looking around the club in order to start choosing contestants.  
His attention was drawn over to a young Asian woman who was jumping up and down enthusiastically, waving her arms, obviously wanting to compete.

"Settle down, Gi!" whispered Wheeler, not wanting to attract any attention for this particular contest. Dimitri paused, he was about to choose Gi to compete when a young blond woman standing close by caught his eye. His eyes now settled firmly on her... He recognized her... "Linka?" he asked and the young woman stopped the conversation she was having to look up at the host. "Come up and be our first contestant!" He invited.  
Linka stared dumbfounded, what was Dimitri doing up there? Gi now began pushing her excitedly towards the stage, "Go on Linka, go on!"  
Linka realized in horror too late what was happening to her, as the attractive young host offered his hand to her, pulling her on stage beside him. "Ladies and Gentleman, what a pleasure, we have here for our first contestant, a girl I actually went to school with back in Russia, give Linka a warm welcome!" The crowd clapped and cheered, mostly young men cheered. "Please go and take your seat on stool number one, Linka. And good luck!" grinned Dimitri before turning back to the crowd to choose the next contestant.

Wheeler watched on edgily. The Karaoke Competition host was very good looking, and he knew Linka... "Who is he?" he wondered allowed, feeling a little frustrated at how the evening was now turning out. He turned to Gi now, "And what did you push her on stage for? You know she's going to kill you once this is over!"Gi stopped and looked at him, realizing that what she'd just done to Linka, Linka really wouldn't appreciate...  
"Oh, you're right, I don't think that Linka likes karaoke like me..."  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she doesn't, she looks positively petrified sitting up there." observed Ma-ti.  
Wheeler looked up at her. His Kyapo friend was right, she looked so nervous, so vulnerable... So amazingly beautiful... he thought.

Unbeknownst to all her friends, Linka could indeed sing. In fact, she was quite talented. She had taken music classes at school to develop her skills. Piano and keyboard was her main musical passion, however, part of her music lessons was vocal training. A class which she and Dimitri had taken together. He and her teacher had continually encouraged her to participate in school theater productions, to share to beautiful giftings, but the very thought of standing in front of an auditorium full of people and singing made her feel ill. And now here she was sitting on stage, waiting to sing in front of a crowded room.

"I'm going to kill you after this, Gi." she swore silently to herself, echoing Wheeler's earlier declaration.  
As she looked around her, she realized that the other contestants had taken their places and Dimitri was now introducing her and requesting the title of the song that she wished to sing.

Standing unsteadily, Linka opened her mouth to respond when she felt a sudden wave of calm wash over her. The nerves disappeared and she glared through the bright stage lights into the crowd to make out Ma-ti with his ring hand raised to his head, obviously using his ring to calm her. She then saw him turn and nod to Wheeler... It'd had been his idea, she thought, touched. She now stepped up to the microphone with a new confidence and requested a song. One which she knew she'd be singing to a particular person in the audience. "Time After Time." she smiled, a song that she had learned when she was just beginning to learn English.

She closed her eyes as the music started, mentally stepping back into the old comfortable music room where she used to practice singing. The whole room stood captivated as Linka began to sing. Her voice filled the room, strong and clear and amazingly smooth.  
Wheeler was rendered speechless for the countless time that night. He gaped as she finished the first verse and caught his eye from on stage. Listening to the words, he realized that she had meant the song for him...  
She smiled at him for a moment and continued to sing.

"Wow, I never knew that Linka could sing like that!" exclaimed Ma-ti, putting everyone's thoughts into words.  
"She's incredible!" breathed Wheeler, completely awe-struck. "Absolutely incredible!"  
Gi smiled as she watched the young American's star-struck expression as he watched Linka perform. She then snuck a glance at Xiang, hoping that one day, **he** would look at her at her the same way.

When Linka's song ended, the whole room burst into a flurry of applause, cheers, whistles and roars. Linka stood before it all amazed.  
She felt like she'd really conquered something. She made a slight, graceful bow to the audience before returning to her seat for the next contestant to perform.

When the last competitor had finally competed, Dimitri moved center stage and and looked to the judges for their final verdict.  
"And so, tonight's first winner of the Starlit Lounge's Karaoke Contest is..."  
Each judge held up the number of the competitor they thought was the best. Three consecutive number ones lined the air and Dimitri grinned as he turned to his old friend,  
"Linka! As our first winner tonight, you receive this special prize pack and we will see you again at the end of the night to compete against the other three finalists!"  
Linka smiled, accepted the prize pack and made her way off stage before fighting her way through the crowd, back to her group of friends. They all turned to greet her, and she felt her face break into a wide grin.

"That was fantastic, Linka!" exclaimed Wheeler.  
Overjoyed at her own personal accomplishment, and feeling the adrenalin rush through her veins, she threw her arms around Wheeler in a tight hug.  
"I can not believe I just did that!" the others looked on at their two friends, a little surprised by Linka's very open display of affection. Wheeler grinned now, also noticing how unusual it was of her to do this...

"Wow, so, uh... do you know what song you'll sing for the final?" he asked her, trying to act casual.  
She paused, "You know what? I think that I have the perfect song in mind." she smiled.  
The friends sat back and watched the rest of the competition, enjoying the atmosphere and each other's company.

Finally, the last three winners were nominated to sing their songs. Declaring that he didn't think it was fair for Linka to have to go first this time around as well, Dimitri reversed the order of the finalists, so that Linka could perform last. This was almost worse! The waiting made her edgy, but Wheeler gripped her hand comfortingly. "You'll do great, Babe. You're incredible! This competition's in the bag!!" She smiled at him, grateful for all the support he'd been giving her all evening.

The other contestants both did slow songs. Davey, the only male finalist sang Elvis's "Only Fools Rush In", While Rachel, the finalist of the second heat did a rendition of Marilyn Monroe's "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend", from the old classic "Gentlemen Prefer Blonds". Linka found this a little ironic, seeing as Rachel had very dark hair, but she could not deny that she did a brilliant job of it.

It was now her turn to get up, and she went over to the DJ, who organized the songs and whispered her request to him. He smiled and nodded and the nervous blond took her place center stage.  
An up tempo beat started, with bit of a rock and roll feel to it. Linka started to sing.  
She did the most amazing version of Shakira's "Rules", mastering the difficult vocal extremes perfectly.  
She grinned at Wheeler in the first chorus, letting him know that she was okay. He smiled back, and watched he perform in awe, almost stuck in a trance until the song ended.

After a long pause, the finalists lined up, like each of them had done before in their first heats.

"And... The winner of tonights Starlit Lounge's Karaoke Contest is..." a drum roll sounded and the judges stood showing their final votes.  
"And congratulations! She won it first, and she won it last... Give a warm round of applause for... LINKA!"

The clapping and cheering roared throughout the club, and Linka graciously accepted the grand prize. She once again made her way off stage while Dimitri thanked all the contestants and the audience, ending the entertainment with a song of his own.

Back down in the crowd again, Linka watched Dimitri as he sang. He too was very talented.  
She smiled to herself. They'd taken music class together, and it had been his almost sole goal in that class to convince her to sing in public...and tonight, he had finally succeeded in that goal. And he'd been right, she did love it.

Giving him one last grateful smile, she turned back, moving over to her group of friends.

She felt her face break into another wide grin as they congratulated her again. The attention she was finding, was a little overwhelming, especially Wheeler who this time hadn't said anything to her at all, he was just standing staring at her with this odd, starry eyed expression. Shyly, she grabbed him by the hand and gave it a tight squeeze, trying to alert him back to reality.

"So," he said, trying to ignore his current state, "perhaps we could get a few celebratory mock tales on deck?" an open invitation to to the rest of the group, but mainly he wanted more time with Linka. Everyone agreed saying what a fantastic idea this was, and Kwame, Georgie, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Xiang and Ma-ti all made their way back on deck for drinks.

When Linka and Gi finally stumbled back into their room at three thirty, Gi giggled as she fumbled with her key card.  
"Oh wow Linka, what a night!" Linka sighed in agreement as the door's lock released and they made their way into their room.  
"I had no idea you were such an amazing singer!" said Gi finally, struggling with the tiny buckles of her satin high heels.

"I used to take lessons, you know, with my piano – but I never liked the idea of singing in front of people." "I'm really sorry that I pushed you into that." admitted Gi guiltily.  
Linka shrugged, "To be honest Gi, I'm glad you did, I feel like I've conquered a fear and overcome something I never thought I could do!" she smiled at her friend, "But – don't do it again, please?"  
Gi laughed, "I promise."

The two collapsed into the blue lounge together, both taking bobby pins and hair clips out of their hair in order to go to bed. Linka paused and looked at Gi, "So, you and Xiang, hey?" she asked, very happy that for once it was not her relationship in question.  
"Me and Xiang what?" asked Gi coyly, feeling a little bashful, unused to being on the receiving end of such questions.  
"You both really like each other, don't you?" asked Linka.  
Gi nodded. "You looked like the perfect couple out their tonight..."

That was all Linka needed to say for the floodgates to come gushing open and Gi spilled out all the fun they'd had, how well they'd hit it off, and all the reasons he was such a great guy. Linka laughed at Gi's torrent of words. "Wow Gi, not bad for a night's work!"  
Gi blushed, but quickly turned the tables, ""How about you though? Sneaking off with everyone's favorite American! What happened? I want every tiny tiny detail! You hear me? Every last juicy bit!"

Smiling, Linka recounted their evening together, telling Gi just what she wanted to hear, every last tiny, juicy, romantic detail.  
"Oh wow!" breathed Gi when Linka's recount was complete, "How romantic! I'm so sorry I interrupted that! I can't believe it! So does this mean that you guys are...?"  
"I do not know what it means," admitted Linka, "But I guess I do like where it's going..." she divulged shyly.

Gi gave a squeal of joy and threw her arms around her best friend.  
"I'm so glad for you! And I am so happy to hear you say that! You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that!"  
Linka smiled. "This cruise has been good," she admitted and then paused. "Full of surprises too... Like Dimitri showing up after all this time..." She sighed. "I think that it is time for bed! It's four in the morning!"

Agreeing, Gi made her way out of the common area and into her room, whispering goodnight before closing her door. Picking up her shoes and scooping up the little pile of hair pins, Linka returned to her room, drifting almost instantly into a deep, restful sleep.

The next day was to be the last full day that they would spend on the the Cruise Liner, and despite the dark circles under their eyes and feelings of exhaustion from the efforts of the previous night, Georgie, Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi, Xiang and Ma-ti all met up outside room 303 at 9:30 the following morning, in the hopes of making the most of their last day on the boat.

"So, breakfast first, and then what do you guys wanna do?" asked Wheeler, after stifling a yawn.  
"Shopping!" volunteered Gi, "I wanna have one last browse before we go!"  
Most of the young men present groaned, but for the eager looks given by Georgie, Linka and Gi, agreed. "How about a swim and a sauna?" suggested Ma-ti,  
"And a spa!" interjected Georgie,  
"How about a game of pool?" suggested Kwame,  
"We could catch a movie together!" suggested Gi, thinking back to what Linka had told her about the theater...  
"How about Breakfast?" suggested Xiang, "And from there we can plan our day."  
Everyone laughed and agreed, making their way over to the Banana Bar for something to eat.

As they waited for the staff to move round tables and chairs to accommodate all seven of them, the groups conversation was interrupted by friendly, "Why Hello!"  
Turning, the group of friends saw that it was the host from last night's karaoke competition, Dimitri, smiling as he made his way over to them.

"Linka!" he greeted her with a warm hug, immediately sending off alarm bells in Wheeler's head. "I never got the chance to say hello and catch up with you last night! How are you?" he asked, flashing a rather gorgeous smile at her.

Smiling, Linka did the polite catch up chit chat before introduced her friends to him, and then Georgie asked him to join them for breakfast.  
Wheeler could have throttled her, but saving face, he instead moved beside Linka, helping her into his chair, hoping to get the message across to this old friend of hers.  
Dimitri however, barely noticed this, talking to Linka intently, and only ever so often acknowledging the others sat with them.  
The thing that really ticked Wheeler off, is that he didn't even do this in a rude way, it as obvious he wasn't just ignoring the rest of the group, he was just really really happy to be catching up wit Linka.

He sat almost silent throughout the duration of breakfast, but was even more annoyed when Gi invited him along for a quick dip with them all in the upper deck's pool.  
'Great.' he thought, 'just great. He'll be tagging along all day now, and I won't be able to get a word in with Linka.'

Sure enough, Dimitri was invited along to the rest of the days events. He went shopping with them, giving smooth, flattering comments to Linka about the dress she bought for dinner being held later on that evening; opened doors for her, brought up old stories from when they were in school together...  
Wheeler held back, not wanting to offend Linka by saying anything against her old friend...

Finally, the evening rolled around, and Wheeler hated to admit that he felt a little robbed of their final day. Having Dimitri around, in his opinion, was a bit of a romance killer. Well, between he and Linka anyway... He could say if Dimitri was killing all the romance... Maybe trying to create a little of his own.

A large, casual farewell dinner was being held, again in the great hall, though this time, the setting was far more fun then it was formal.

The seven friends arrived together this time, without Dimitri, much to Wheeler's relief, and they made their way to a vacant table, waiting to sit and chat.

Wheeler finally had gotten Linka to himself, had won her undivided attention and was deep in conversation with her when appearing beside the one empty chair at the end of the table, beside where Linka sat appeared Dimitri, asking if the seat was taken.

Balling his fist and resisting the urge to tell the (in his opinion) intruder that yes it was taken and that perhaps he should find a seat on the other side of the room, or better yet in a completely different room altogether, he instead smiled as Gi urged for him to sit down and join them.

Linka had felt the American's uneasiness at the addition of her old school friend all day. And as much as she felt bad for him, she had to admit, it was nice to see Dimitri after all this time... She'd never talked about it to anyone, but she'd had a major crush on the young man, back when they were at school together.

He'd been one of her older brother, Mishka's friends, so she'd known him even before they shared the same music class.

As Music was not a core lesson, students at her school had to elect to take the class outside of normal school time. The class was very small, and she and Dimitri had gotten close, mainly because they already knew each other through Mishka.  
He'd been so kind and so encouraging to her with her passion for music. She felt like they'd shared a bond those few years...

She shot a look in each direction, at the two men sat on either side of her. So very different, but she liked both of them...  
She was grateful when the meals arrived, giving her the excuse she needed so as not to have to converse any longer. It was not proving to be easy, sat between the two of them.

When they'd eaten, Dimitri asked her if she would dance with him. Feeling guilty that she wanted to, especially after last night, she turned to Wheeler, "Is that okay?" she asked him, not wanting to hurt or offend him.  
He smiled at her, "Of course babe," he said lightly, giving the impression that that was fine with him, while inside he felt like he was dying...

The other couples eventually took to the dance floor, leaving Wheeler and Ma-ti sat together at the table.

"Do not worry my friend," smiled Ma-ti, watching the growing look of unrest on Wheeler's face as he watched Linka and Dimitri laugh and talk as they danced together, "I'm sure that we will not see Dimitri again after tonight."

Wheeler turned to him. His South-American friend did not miss a beat, he could read people like books, even without the aid of his ring.  
"Yeah, but it's tonight that's worrying me. I'd hoped that we could get some nice time together, especially as I have no idea how things'll be between us once we're back on Hope Island."

Ma-ti nodded understandingly, unsure of what else he could say to his friend.

They sat and watched as the others danced. Eventually, the group came back for another round of cocktails, the alcohol only adding to their merriment. But just as Wheeler was about to jump on his chance to dance with the young Russian, Dimitri swooped her up by the hand, pulling her back out to the floor once more.

Perturbed and frustrated, Wheeler bid Ma-ti 'Good night', moving off for a brusque stroll around deck to ease his discomfort, before retiring back to his room.

The others eventually followed suite, Georgie and Kwame stealing a very romantic good night kiss before they went their separate ways, Xiang and Gi walked out of the hall hand in hand, he walked her back to her room, giving her a good night peck on the cheek, making her slip into her room for an excited little victory dance.

Ma-ti watched the room of people for a while, enjoying his observations, but left around the same time Xiang and Gi exited the hall.

All made a point of saying good night to Linka and Dimitri, who by this stage, had made their way back to the table for one last round of drinks together.

Linka was quite rosy cheeked by noe, both from the alcohol and from dancing. And from all the attention she'd been receiving from Dimitri,  
The two sat at the table alone now, and Dimitri very gamely began to talk of how close they'd been during their time at school together.  
"I always felt like we connected, like we understood each other." he shared, looking into her blue-green eyes. She smiled and nodded, remembering back to their classes together.

"Da, we made a good team, and got a lot of good grades with the songs we'd write together." she agreed.  
They moved into a deep conversation about the past, about the things that had happened, and how things had been. It was about two in the morning, when Dimitri finally admitted to her what he'd wanted to say to her almost all day...

"I know that I never told you this," admitted smiling at her, "But I always had feelings for you. I know that we were so young, you especially, And I know that Mishka would have killed me back then for admitting it, but I always really liked you." He paused, waiting for her response, for her to tell him the same.

Linka looked at him thoughtfully, "I guess I had feelings for you too – those classes, you really helped me grow, to I don't know...believe in myself more. You were so encouraging, and, you're right, we did – uh -connect," she said, finding the right word to use.

"I knew it, I knew you felt the same for me!" he grinned at her, "Would you consider coming back to Russia?" he asked her now, causing her to look up in surprise.

"What for?" she asked.

"To be with me."

It was then that it dawned on her, he was not just talking in the past, he meant those feelings now... After all this time, he was asking her... She stopped and looked at him, and for the love of her, for all the songs they'd shared together, for all the excellent scholastic achievements, for all the moments of silent mutual affection she'd felt towards him all those years ago, she could see one image, and one image clearly in her mind.

A daring, cocky, stubborn redhead was at the foremost part of her mind, and all of the fun and all of the romantic times they'd shared, both on the cruise and before it ran through her head like bad flashback episode of a sitcom.

She loved him, she realized. For so long, she'd struggled with these thoughts, with her feelings. But now, right when she'd virtually gotten what she thought she'd always wanted in a man... there he was. Plain as day, and she realized that she did not want what they'd had on the cruise to end. She didn't want to have anyone else stare at her with the love and affection that he did.

Linka took a breath, this revelation sending her mind reeling. The turned back to Dimitri.  
"I can not deny that I had feelings for you Dimitri, back in those classes, it was the highlight of my day to talk with you, but..."

"Yes?" he asked already knowing what the 'but' meant.  
"I am in love with someone else." she admitted quietly, unable to believe that he was the first person to get to hear this revelation.  
"Wheeler." he smiled at her, in a sad, understanding way.  
"Da," she smiled back, grateful that he took it so well.  
"I hope he knows how lucky he is."  
"I didn't know how lucky he was. Until just now." admitted Linka, laughing disbelievingly at the situation.  
He smiled at her, "Perhaps it would be a good idea to get some sleep, I do not know about you, but I have much traveling to do tomorrow!"

He courteously walked he to her room, and bid her good night at the door.  
Linka swiped her card, happy to finally be able to just collapse into her bed, but was surprised to find Gi sitting on the lounge with a mug in her hand.  
"Waiting up?" asked Linka suspiciously.  
"Couldn't sleep." declared the young Thai. "Though, now that you mention it, you are up a little late, aren't you? Did yo only just get back?"

"Da." smiled Linka, making her way to her room.  
"Were you with Dimitri?" Asked Gi probingly, trying to discern why sensible Linka was only just returning to her room now, at two-thirty in the morning, when they'd all already had a late night the night before, And when she knew that tomorrow would be busy.

"Da, I was with Dimitri, but I need to sleep now, Gi, goodnight." She smiled at her friend, causing Gi to look after her with concern for what had happened between the two old friends... Oblivious to this however, Linka brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom, linked to both of their rooms before snuggling into bed.Her lasts thoughts before finally drifting of were of disbelief in what had unfolded over the last five days... And the discovery this had led to tonight.

The following morning was another early one, this time however, there was little time for fun or resting, instead, each planeteer was busily packing, rushing around to ensure that no item was missed, and of course, trying to fit everything back into the bags and cases they'd been brought in.

Gi lugged her bulky bag out to the common area of room 303, turning to Linka who was sitting tiredly on the lounge after her late night, her bag having already been dragged out only a few moments earlier.

"Why is it that it's so much harder to repack everything at the end of a holiday, then it is to pack stuff at the beginning?" complained Gi, giving her luggage a light kick with her toe.

"I think that it may have something to do with the amount of stuff you buy while you are away, Gi," grinned Linka, fully aware by now of Gi's spending habits. After five years of traveling alongside the young Thai, both on missions and on recreational trips, Linka knew that Gi could never resist a bargain. Or just something that she really liked.  
She was the embodied definition of "Impulse Buyer". Linka on the other hand, found herself to be far more reserved when it came to shopping, much like everything else in her life, she liked to be absolutely certain that that was what she wanted. It had to be just right for her to assimilate it into life, a thought which again led her to think of her American friend. She was certain now, after last night that he was what she wanted, and even needed in her life.

She looked up as Gi called her name from the doorway, "Come on, we have to get our stuff onto the Geo-cruiser, the ship'll be docking in half an hour and we have to be off it by then!"  
Shaking the prior thoughts from her head, Linka now focused on trying to drag her very full, very heavy bag out the door, following Gi up the corridor.

Kwame and Wheeler loaded up the baggage, while Linka, Ma-ti and Gi all looked over the controls, ensuring the everything was ready for their flight home.  
Kwame was just trying to jiggle the last bag into place, Gi must've really done some hardcore shopping, he thought, because her bag hadn't been a problem before...  
when a tap on the shoulder caused him to spin around.  
All of his friends were on board already, he knew, so he was quite surprised when he felt the light touch.

Georgie grinned at him.  
"Sorry for surprising you," she apologized, "but I have one more invitation for you. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to spend the afternoon at the resort I am staying at on land before you leave?"

Kwame was a little taken aback by her invite, but he was definitely keen to spend as much time with her before he had to go as was possible, so he beckoned for the others to join him back on deck.  
Georgie repeated her invite, happy to receive a number of very enthusiastic acceptances for her proposal.  
Offering her a ride with them to the island, Georgie boarded with the rest of them, having to take her bags aboard with her, seeing as Gi's bag was just barely fitting in with the other luggage as it was, and they made their way over to the resort.

"Man, you sure have the life, Georgie." admired Wheeler, looking around at the beautiful settings.  
"It's not all like this," she smiled, after thanking Kwame for taking her bags for her, "most of the time I'm stuck in a dank, drab laboratory. Come on, in, I'll check in and then we can relax by the pool together for a bit." she suggested.

Gathering around the pool, they each settled into the provided beach chairs. Linka nearly immediately fell asleep, the last couple of late nights catching up with her.  
"Shouldn't have been out so late last night." murmured Gi, looking at her friend's sleeping form.  
"What time did she get back?" asked Wheeler quietly, so that only Gi could hear him.

Gi turned, feeling like she'd been sprung.  
"About two."  
"Do you think anything happened?"  
"I don't know, she wouldn't say much, she just came in said goodnight and went to bed."  
Wheeler frowned.

Linka stirred in her sleep now, and sat up a little. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked, looking around at Gi and Wheeler's serious expressions. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Did you have a good night last night?" asked Wheeler, innocently.  
"Da, it was... special." she smiled, using the last word to describe it as she thought back to the realization of her feelings for him.  
Wheeler however took the word special to mean something different.

He tried to cover the feelings of hurt and betrayal but lowering his shades and settling back into his chair.  
Finding his behavior odd, Linka cocked her head to one side, surveying him intently. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him, wanting to find out what was going on away from the group.  
"Nope" he said without even looking at her.  
She stood to her feet. "Well **I** want to go for a walk Yankee." she declared, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him up.  
"Look, I really don't..." he started, but sighed, with a resigned "fine." before standing and following her as she walked away from the group, pausing under a large shady tree.

"So, we've walked, what now?" asked Wheeler, turning to her.  
"Wheeler, is something the matter?" she stammered, taken aback by his blunt rudeness.  
"What could be the matter? I finally manage to get close to you, after five fregin years of adoring you and being repeatedly pushed away – I have the most wonderful time with you on that cruise, and then without even a second thought, that guy that you haven't seen in years, since you were in high school comes along, and I don't matter any more. Five years it took me to get to the point with you where you can finally be honest to me about your feelings, and then, in one night, **he** comes along, and bam. I don't matter. And you have "special night" with him after one day together. And after all that sht you gave me when I **joked** about having a sex-life."

The last sentence made Linka actually step back in shock.  
"No... Wait... you think that I... Last night with...? Wheeler!"  
She exclaimed with shock and hurt, "How could you think..."

"Oh gee, how could I think that with all the moves he was pulling on you ,and how you were dancing with him and laughing at all his jokes and sharing stories about the good old days, and how when you were out on the "special night" with him, you both consumed a fair few alcoholic beverages and didn't get back to your room until 2!!"

He looked at her, hurt and angry, "Gee, Linka, I don't know, how could I have possibly thought that?"  
Tears welled in Linka's eyes, the lump in her throat stopped her from saying anything at all, and instead, she retreated, turning and sprinting away, determined that he would not see her cry over him.

He stared after her for a moment, almost deciding to go after her. But instead, made his way back to the pool where the others were chatting happily.  
Linka ran hard, hardly noticing where she was going.  
She found herself on the beach, and sat for a time watching the waves roll rhythmically in and out as she tried to regain her composure.  
How stupid of her, to think that this would be simple, she thought, hugging her knees to her chest, and resting her chin in her knees.

Eventually, she felt able to return to her friends, resolving that she would, as she always did in her relationship with Wheeler, act as though nothing had happened at all. That nothing that had happened on the cruise together would be acknowledged, and especially not the realization she had made just last night. They were friends, work colleagues, nothing more, and that was all they would ever be.

She walked back, taking her time as she ambled along.

"Hello," said a familiar voice, from behind the group that sat chatting happily by the pool, sunning themselves in the warm tropical heat.  
Wheeler turned around. Just who he didn't want to see right then. Dimitri smiled at them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wheeler dubiously.  
Dimitri smiled. "Just wanted to stop by and say goodbye to you all before I make my way over to the Airport. And thank you all I guess for making me feel so welcome yesterday."  
"Yeah, well, goodbye." said Wheeler, turning back to face the pool on the beach chair he was sat on.

"I also – uh, wanted a quick word with you, if I could?" he smiled at Wheeler.  
Goddammit, thought Wheeler in annoyance, it's not enough he shows up at the last minute on the cruise to ruin everything that had happened, but now he wants to rub it in as well.  
Standing, Wheeler moved a little way away from the group, Dimitri followed.  
"Come to gloat?" he asked angrily.  
"No, I came to apologize if you thought that I was trying to uh, cut your..."  
"Lunch?" finished Wheeler looking at him suspiciously.  
"Yes, I believe that is the term used. You are a lucky man, I hope you realize this."  
Wheeler stared, "What are you talking about? She spent last night with you."

Dimitri frowned. "I admitted that I had feelings for her, but she told me that she had feelings for someone else... What did you think happened last night?"  
Wheeler looked at him, trying to process what he'd just been told.  
"She told you..."  
"That it is you she wants, not me." finished Dimitri, unsure of why he had to spell this out for the American.  
"I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings, and I guess to let you know that Linka is very loved, if you ever did anything to hurt her..."

Oh sht, thought Wheeler, turning their last conversation over in his head.  
Gulping discretely, Wheeler smiled at Dimitri. "I'd rather die than hurt her." he admitted, meaning every word and feeling like a complete tool.

Dimitri smiled, "I hope so, she is an amazing woman. Anyway, I thought it be best to ah, clear the air? Before I go."  
"Hey, listen," said Wheeler, still trying to take in Dimitri's actions, "thanks for, for... well..."  
"It is alright my friend, just take good care of her. And remember what I said."  
Nodding dumbly he watched as Dimitri went back out the way he came, bidding the others goodbye as he passed them.

Who was that guy? Wheeler asked himself moving back to the group – and who does that? Who after losing out goes and congratulates the opposition?  
He paused, now feeling completely undeserving of Dimitri's kindness and of what he'd just discovered about Linka's feelings.

Come to think of it, it had been some time since he'd seen her, they'd have to leave in an hour or so.  
He looked back out to the pool, searching the people for the young blond, but she was not there.

Linka was a little unsure now of which way she'd come, she'd been so upset when she'd been running, she hadn't really payed attention to the directions the was going, when she recognized a little fruit store on the corner across from her that she had passed on her way to the beach.

She turned up the road, finally ready to make her way back, when she heard a scuffle from somewhere behind her.Alarm bells rang as she turned and looked behind her, just as a strong arm came crashing over her shoulder, clamping a damp rag tightly over her mouth and nose.  
She vaguely registered the odd smell of it as the whole world went black, quickly fading away all together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kidnap!

Linka awoke with a start, her last memory of being attacked causing her to cry out – a delayed reaction to what had occurred nearly a half hour ago.

She groggily looked around, coming to her senses and to terms with where she was.

Taking it in, she registered dingy, dirty tiled walls, which would have once been white. Dirty stainless steel benches lined around the room, one area of which had actually been cleaned, making it and the tools that lay spread across that area stand out even more.

Linka went to sit up now, wanting to rub the blur from her eyes when she realized she was being restrained.

Four large securely buckled straps held her in place on the stretcher-like table she was lay on.

As the confusion subsided, panic set in. It looked like someone meant to operate on her...

Wheeler was really panicked now. He had wondered the grounds around the resort, the gardens, pools, checked to see if anyone matching Linka's description had entered the spa or sauna, plenty of young blonds, but not the one he was after... He'd walked in the direction she'd run, hoping to find some sign of her, and though he knew that the feisty Russian was more than capable of looking after herself, he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong.

Linka struggled desperately against her restraints, aware that there was movement somewhere behind her now, but she could not turn her head enough to see what was going on. A dark shadow loomed over the top of her, causing a gasp.

"Oh come now blondie, there's no need for alarm, you're in good hands here!" Dr Blight stood over her, a large syringe poised in her hand, "Just a little nap time, and I'll send you on your way! Nighty night eco-brat!" she cooed, grinning as she sank the needle into Linka's arm, sending her once more, against her will, into a state of unconsciousness.

After a brusque walk and a forty-five minute search, Wheeler returned to the group, his concern very evident.

"What's wrong Wheeler?" asked Gi, removing her sunglasses to look at the redhead directly.

"I can't find Linka."

"I didn't even realize she was gone," admitted Georgie, with a slight touch of guilt, she'd been so wrapped up in talking to Kwame, Ma-ti and Gi about a new project she'd be working on soon, "I thought that you guys were together. I saw you go off to talk together, and when you returned, I don't know, I guess I just assumed she had returned with you. How long has she been gone for?" asked Georgie, sitting up now.

"Nearly an hour, I guess," said Wheeler, glancing at his watch, though the hands facing up at him meant little, he knew even without looking at it how long it'd been, and that it'd been too long.

"Linka isn't irresponsible, she'd have let us know if she was going for a walk or something, did you check to see if she'd gone inside for a spa or something?" Gi asked, pointing out an obvious fact about her friend, hoping to ease Wheeler's obvious concern.

"No, she's not inside, she'd not outside, she ran off and now I can't find her!"

"She ran off? Why on earth... Oh." said Gi, looking at Wheeler right in the eyes as the proverbial penny dropped.

"Just excuse us a moment guys," she stood, grabbing Wheeler by the elbow and pulling a little way away from the group.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily.

Wheeler shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"Wheeler," she demanded again, "What did you do?"

"I – well, I... I"

"You went nuts at her about Dimitri, didn't you?" asked Gi, glaring at him.

"How could I not?"

"Wheeler! - Gees, I should not have told you anything!! How could you do that? Why would you do that?"

"Because." replied Wheeler heatedly. "Because I thought that she's... That they'd... And after all that happened between us on the cruise, well – I just. And when you said what you did, and then she had to tell me it was a "special night" for her! What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"Wheeler! all the bloody progress you two had made, and then you have to go and ruin it all with paranoia about something that probably didn't happen! What is wrong with you?!"

"I know, I know! And then Dimitri has to come along again..."

"What did he have to say?"

"He told me that she'd told him she had feelings for me..." said Wheeler, taking a deep breath and going back over that last sentence in his mind... yeah, complicated, but it did make sense...

"You idiot! So she ran off? And now she's missing? Great! Just great."

At that moment, a loud beep sounded as a hot pink '52 Chevy convertible pulled into the long drive that led up to the parking.

The driver, an older woman with her hair wrapped in a pink and green scarf, wearing LOT of make up and a pair of very dark sunglasses beeped her horn again for their attention and gestured them over to the car.

"Hi!" she greeted, very enthusiastically, "Planeteers, aren't you, I recognize you from the magazines, this is your friend, isn't it?"

Gi and Wheeler looked over at the figure slumped in the passenger seat.

Linka lay there, unconscious.

Gi gasped, "Yes! Is she alright? Where did you find her?"

"I found her like this, picked her up, thought that I recognized her, and that I recognized you two by the pool when I went for a dip earlier. Are you alright to take her?"

Wheeler nodded, already moving around to the other side of the car to try and get her out.

The woman assisted in removing the seatbelt the held the young woman's sleeping form in place.

Trying to rouse her, Wheeler held her head in his hands, "Linka, Linka, babe, wake up." he said it gently, looking mainly at her eyes for any indication that his request had been registered. The girl lay still.

Scooping her up, he moved her out of the car, carrying her back a little way before turning back to the mystery woman that had brought her to them.

"Hey, ah, thanks for finding her. And for bringing her back."

"Oh, my pleasure!" she smiled, almost kindly.

"You just be careful with her now, you hear? Are you alright to look after her in her delicate state?"

Finding the woman a little odd he nodded dumbly.

"Well, alright then, you take good care of her now!"

Gi thanked the woman again and waved as she drove off. Wheeler started to walk towards where the geo-cruiser was parked, but Gi quickly came up beside him.

"She is alive isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's breathing, but she doesn't look good."

He frowned, looking down at her.

I'll take her back to the geo-cruiser, you go get the others, we need to get her home, Gaia will know what to do."

Nodding, Gi ran back to the pool's edge, telling the others quickly what had happened and that they needed to leave with a lot of crazy gestures and arm movements.

The flight home was an uncomfortably quiet one.

For the first hour, everyone kept looking back at Linka every two seconds to see if there was any sign of change, but she lay in her seat ever so still.

Wheeler sat by her for a while, taking her hand in his, stroking her hand with his thumb worriedly.

By the time only a half hour was left before they would reach their home, everyone was simply sitting in their seats, waiting silently and eagerly for the air craft to land.

As if mirroring their moods, they traveled into a big patch of dark, dense, gray storm clouds, making the piloting even harder for Gi who was already anxious given the current situation.

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek as lightening flashed almost directly beside the plane, causing great jolt as Gi jumped. The combination of the sound and the sudden flash proving too much for her on top of the current situation, and the geo-cruiser took a sharp nose-dive.

The lights flickered and went out, and while the others gripped their seats, a shriek came second time as Linka finally came too.

She thrashed wildly against the belt restraining her, screaming and kicking.

Holding onto his seat with all his might, Wheeler leaned over the aisle.

"Babe, babe, it's okay, calm down! Linka, calm down."

Gi rocked unsteadily at the control panels, fighting with all her will against the strong winds to steady the little aircraft.

Linka began crying hysterically.

Seeing the panic this was causing in her best friend, Kwame reached over, grabbing the controls.

"I have it Gi, help Linka."

The plane finally steadied under Kwame's tight grip and Gi was able to make her way back to Linka.

She stumbled into the seat in front of where Linka sat, kneeling on the seat so that she was facing the back of the cruiser, looking directly at her distraught friend.

"Linka, you're safe, with us, what happened?" she asked desperately, trying to get a constructive response from her.

"Bl... Blight" was that Linka could manage through the cascade of sobs that wracked her small frame.

Wheeler removed his belt and moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"You're safe now. You're safe."

Linka's hysterics slowly subsided into gentle constant sobs as Wheeler held her.

The panic gradually faded, with a feeling of warmth and safety ensuing instead from the American's embrace and the gentle way he stroked her hair as she continued to cry softly.

When finally the cruiser landed on Hope island, all the passengers gladly climbed out into the dark familiar surroundings after the extremely eventful end to their holiday.

Wheeler helped and guided Linka out, supporting her as she leaned on him heavily, exhausted after her strenuous outburst.

The others tried to persuade her to go and see Gaia, but the young Russian insisted stubbornly that what she needed was to go to bed and that she would talk to Gaia in the morning.

Not willing to upset her further, the others relented, and Wheeler gently helped her back to her cabin, making sure that she was safely inside before returning to the common hut.

He entered, overhearing the conversation before he saw anyone.

"I don't understand it Gaia, it was so unlike her. I've never seen Linka lose it like that. Something really terrible must have happened." Gi was still shaking on the sofa where she sat as she relayed what had happened to Gaia.

Gaia frowned thoughtfully, turning to smile at Wheeler as he entered the room.

"How was she?" she asked, still smiling, though her voice was grave.

Wheeler sighed tiredly, feeling utterly worn out. "She wasn't crying when I left her, but she was cold and pale and shaking and very, very woozy. I think she may have been a bit delirious."

Gaia's frowned deepened, she knew each of her planeteers so well, and the description of Linka that she'd just received did not fit. Linka was tough. She was a fighter with an iron will. Gaia knew this. Being the spirit of the Earth and all, she knew what was natural and what was not. And what she'd just heard about Linka worried her greatly.

Pausing, the other four watched her as she shut her eyes, going semi-translucent for a few moments before returning again.

Opening her eyes slowly, she cocked her head, as if trying to understand something. "No wonder she was so over emotional, Linka's hormone levels were all over the place."

"You don't mean that it's like a girl thing..." started Wheeler, unsure of whether or not he wanted to participate in this particular line of conversation.

"No, that's not what I mean at all. There is no natural way the they could be like that... But it is something that will quickly right itself, especially with her lifestyle here. Plenty of sun, healthy foods and exercise... She'll be back to normal very quickly."

"But was does it mean?" asked Gi, desperate to get to the bottom of it all.

To this question Gaia simply shook her head. "I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

PART II

ODD NEWS

Chapter 4: Strange Illness

Linka slowly and painfully removed her clothes, placing them into the hamper in her bathroom. Every muscle, every ligament, every tendon ached. She had struggled and fought with every inch of her being, and it had still not been enough to stop what ever it was that Blight had done.

She made her decision, just like with every other decision she was not emotionally equipped to handle, it never happened. A bad dream. Nothing more, nothing less. It would not break her, it couldn't hurt her if she didn't let it. And she wouldn't.

She let the steamy water roll over her, breathing in the warmth, the comfort and the familiarity of her little bathroom. As she took down her loofah from the small suctioned hook on the side of the shower wall and applied her mandarin body scrub, she noticed as she rubbed it over her skin a little red line just bellow her belly button.

It was a small trail of dry blood. Taking her loofah in hand, she gently wiped it away, residing still with her three word solution, "It never happened" she murmured quietly, washing away all traces of the days events, gently rubbing clean her tear stained face.

A light tap on the door caused a stir. Tired and sore, Linka remained where she was, silently refusing to answer.

It came again.

Sitting up a little way, she moved from her bed over to the window to peak through the small gap in the blinds and see who the visitor was.

Wheeler stood on the deck, his face wrapped in a look of concern. Linka sighed. I big part of her willed her back to the comfort and warmth of her bed, but when she looked again, seeing him jiggle nervously, she opened her door a little and looked out.

"Da?"

Wheeler looked at her, trying his hardest to see in.

"Hey, um are you okay?"

"Da, I am fine, tired, I guess. But otherwise okay. Why?"

"Well, it's just after yesterday..."

"I am fine, Yankee, really, please do not worry about me."

She said it so simply, so matter of factly.

"Look," he said, shaking his head as if to try and wave away any possible thought if trying to understand how she could go from the screaming, crying, hysterical wreck she was after her ordeal yesterday to just being 'tired'.

"I really want to apologize about what I said to you yesterday. I made hasty assumptions and said some stuff that was way out of line, and I just wanted to tell you that..."

Linka shifted, this was obviously hard for him, but she was finding it almost torturous. He was either going to bring up them as a couple, or bring up what had happened to her after their fight. Neither of which she was prepared to discuss. Trying to nip the whole thing in the bud, she smiled at him, cutting him off, "Look, it's okay, I understand. No need for an apology, really Yankee. Now, I'm still a little tired, so I'm going to go back to bed."

"Oh... Okay." stammered Wheeler, disappointed at not having been able to get to what he really wanted to say. He remembered back to what Dimitri had told him, and started to doubt whether Linka had said that to her old friend at all.

Linka murmured a quick goodbye before hastily shutting the door.

The next few weeks, Linka got what she'd wished for. The others had taken her hint of her evasiveness about it, and in amongst the return of the normality they knew, the shock and magnitude of the situation quickly wore off.

Things went back to how they had always been.

Wheeler and Linka struggled as friends, and while he'd use the occasional line, or opportunity to flirt, she returned to her unresponsive state.

A few trips here and there, to check out an endangered habitat in the Amazon, to help clean up a village after a reasonably small yet devastating tsunami, meant all was quickly forgotten.

Which is why when Linka woke in a cold sweat exactly eight weeks from that last day of the cruise, the dream hit her harder then she thought possible.

She was there again, but this time, she was hovering. Hovering above as the scene of Blight standing over her with her scalpel in hand slowly unfolded. She watched in horror as Blight made the smallest, most delicate of incisions, inserting a tiny tablet sized capsule into the cut. It almost looked the kind taken for vitamins... Bright red...

Like the smallest trickle of blood that slid out, resting and finally drying on her skin...

She sat bolt upright, cold beads of sweat made their way down her forehead. She breathed hard, and realized that her muscles ached again. Especially her back.

It felt tense, like she'd re-lived the struggle all over again...

The panic was overwhelming, her stomach churned. Rushing to the bathroom, she dropped to the floor, holding tightly to bath mat underneath her, waiting for it all to stop.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she worked hard to control he breathing, making herself slow down her rushed gasps. With the better intake of oxygen, then panic finally subsided, and exhausted, she climbed to her feet, undressed and got into the shower. She still felt ill, and the images she had seen still burned brightly in the front of her mind.

"It never happened, it never happened..." she repeated it over and over in her head, her silent mantra, trying to somehow cope.

The eight week mark was undoubtedly when it started, but it continued after this point. Linka woke up most mornings feeling sick and nauseated. She found that she could now only eat certain things, and that even thinking about some foods made her feel sick.

Aches and pains came and went, and despite the fact that she was eating less, she was gaining weight.

It was odd, and though she tried to dismiss it, she knew something wasn't right.

She was distracted and tired so often now. Which made fulfilling her duties as a planeteer even harder than it already was.

The frequent need for bathroom breaks was a big stress, and one of the few symptoms that she unfortunately could not hide from her friends, try as she might.

After a quick sip of her water, Linka excused herself for the eighth time during the movie to quickly duck into the bathroom. As she left, the others exchanged glances and Gi pressed the pause button, turning to her friends.

"Do you think that she is... okay?" she asked, feeling terrible at talking about her friend behind her back, but unable to help it out of concern.

Ma-ti shook his head, "Something is up, I do not know what it is, but something has been odd for a while. A lot of things have changed... And I do not know, but something about Linka is different now."

"Yeah," agreed Wheeler thoughtfully. " I know what you mean, she doesn't eat, she's tired and nauseous and moody."

"Have you noticed that she's been stretching a lot lately too, like she's sore all time." added Kwame, thoughtfully.

"You don't think that maybe Blight poisoned her, or infected her with a disease or something do you?" asked Gi, eyebrows knitted in fear.

"We don't know that Blight had anything to do with this." stated Wheeler simply and the others looked at him.

"But Linka said..." started Gi,

"I know what Linka said. She said "Blight" and that was **all** she said. It doesn't mean anything. She could've been knocked unconscious by something that fell off the back of a passing truck and had a nightmare about the stupid Doctor. Sure, **something** happened, but real or in a nightmare, Blight's scary either way, it still doesn't mean anything physically happened."

Footsteps in the hallway caused them all to stop. "We paused it for you,"offered Gi, hoping that her friend had not hear them discussing her.

Linka just smiled, "Thank you, but I will just go to bed I think."

After bidding her goodnight, the others sat silent as watched her leave.

Once feeling it was safe again, Gi shook her head thoughtfully, "It's definitely something. I still stand by what I said earlier, I think that Blight is somehow involved." "Maybe Gi, or maybe there's some other explanation, but how are we going to know?" Asked Wheeler, annoyed at how unhelpful this speculation was.

"I know, said Gi, sliding the lap top out from under the side table to her right, she'd been working on a report earlier, but now she had an idea.

"I'll go on line and check her symptoms. Ah, this site look like it'll do, let's see... now, what are her symptoms...

tiredness, nausea, headaches... um..."

"Mood swings," offered Wheeler, "I don't know how medical that one is, but I'll add it anyway." agreed Gi, typing away strenuously.

"Frequent urination." said Kwame bluntly and Gi nodded and added it. "General aches and pains," added Ma-to thoughtfully, and Gi typed his suggestion in as well.

"Okay, there may be a few more, but I think that thats something to go on..."

She hit search.

Everyone waited expectantly. "Well?" said Wheeler impatiently. "It's loading, be patient." laughed Gi.

A list showed up on the screen.

"Hmmm... there's a few things it could be..." She said with a frown, reading down the list, she paused near to the bottom, "It says menopause," she said with a laugh, "But I think we can rule out that one right away... Ovarian cancer... Pregnancy... and that's it."

Wheeler stopped as she read out the last one. "Hey," he said slowly, causing the others to stop discussing which disease they thought most fitted the bill, "How long has it been since the cruise?"

Kwame turned, "11 weeks now, why?" "You've been counting?" asked Gi, "That's so cute!!"

Ignoring the impulse to tease Kwame at having counted how long it had been since he last got to spend time with Georgie, he instead looked at the ground thoughtfully.

Gi, can you click on pregnancy for a full run down of it's main symptoms?" "Why?" asked Gi, clicking on the word.

"Well, you've all been thinking it's something Blight did to her, maybe it's not, maybe it's something she's responsible for."

"And so why do you want me to look at... Oh" Gi trailed off before she finished the sentence...

"So what are the telltale signs?" he demanded, trying to sound calm.

"Um, the most obvious signs of early pregnancy:"

read Gi, a horrible feeling settling over her.

"Disruption in cycle; Body aches and/or tenderness, particularly breasts; Nausea; Fatigue; Frequent Urination; Light Headaches; Heartburn..."

She paused, "Surely you don't think..." she started, but Wheeler cut her off, "You know what I think, because I can see that you're thinking the same thing. Dimitri, on that last 'special night' of the cruise. Turned out to pretty damn special, didn't it?"

He snorted in disgust, getting up and moving out of the room, letting the door slam loudly as he exited.

The others stared.

"Of course it's not... There's no way..." started Gi, looking utterly bewildered.

Ma-ti shook his head sadly. "What other plausible explanation is there?" The room remained...


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to Miss Mango, as she guessed the last chapter's events, just as I was posting it! Thanks for your interest! And for the tip! Must stop rushing this!!

Chapter 5: Pregnant Pause

Linka awoke the following morning, with the usual feeling of nausea and fatigue that had been plaguing her for four weeks now. She sighed as she got out of bed, showered, dressed and made her way over to the common hut to join her friends for breakfast.

Everyone was particularly quiet, she noticed, as they all busily filled their mouths with what was in front of them. Grabbing a banana, she took the empty seat next to Wheeler who actually stopped eating the half finished bowl of Cheerios, got up, put the bowl in the sink and left the room. Linka looked after him, a little bewildered.

"Is, is everything, okay?" she asked, the others all nodded, averting her gaze.

Kwame hid behind the news paper that Georgie had sent him, trying to look focused on the article that she had told him about. Ma-ti, who had been busily shoveling food into his mouth so as not to have to talk, quickly refilled his bowl after his last mouth-full, despite the fact that he was definitely not hungry now.

Linka settled her attention on Gi. Knowing that while the guys may have been a bit of a lost cause in finding out exactly what all the odd behavior was about, she could always get the truth out of Gi.

Gi gave her a wobbly smile, and it was then that Linka set down her banana and and stared at her friend. Gi sighed, and seeing that the two were about to start talking, Kwame and Ma-ti both made excuses and left the room, none to slowly.

"What is going on?" asked Linka.  
Gi shook her head. "We're. Well, we're all a little concerned, Linka."  
"Concerned? About what? That I have the plague?"  
"No, you're health, are you... Is there anything... wrong?"  
Linka frowned. "I am fine."  
"It's just that, well, um, we've all noticed that... Maybe you should talk to Gaia about how you've been feeling..."  
Linka stood to leave,  
"No, really Linka, please talk to..." she never finished her sentence as Linka fled the room, making her way to one of her old favorite spots on the island.

Linka stayed there for quite some time, looking out at the ocean, watching the gulls circle and fly overhead. The calm was so comforting, but she knew that she was faced with a big problem. What ever Blight had done to her couldn't be ignored any more. The feeling of sickness and fatigue, the fact that her friends all knew and were acting strange meant that she could no longer ignore it. It was ruining her life.

She stayed away from the others for the rest of the day, hiding out in places she knew she could have peace.

She skipped lunch and realized that she could not do the same with dinner. Making her way over to the common hut, she hoped to grab something small for herself, heat it up and got back to her cabin to eat it, but Ma-ti and Wheeler were in the kitchen making dinner.  
Gi was setting the table, and Kwame was typing away on the laptop on the lounge in the nest room over, more than likely chatting with Georgie online.

The awkwardness Linka found was a little overwhelming, and she went to just grab something from the fridge, hoping to go unnoticed.  
"You not eating with us?" asked Ma-ti turning to look at the young blond. Smiling and cursing inwardly at having gotten caught, she shook her head, "I shall just..."  
"Come on Linka, I know you didn't get lunch today, stay and eat dinner." Gi encouraged.  
Ma-ti smiled and nodded while Wheeler said nothing, apparently too busy in his task of chopping carrots to really care.

The meal was as quiet and as awkward as breakfast had been. No one said much, but the others were all exchanging looks so often that finally once everyone had finished, Linka stood up, her chair scraping angrily against the floor.  
"What is going on?" she demanded angrily.  
"Like you don't know." shot back Wheeler, who'd been quietly simmering away all day after the conclusion that had been drawn the previous night.  
"Nyet." said Linka angrily, "I do not know, nobody will **talk** to me!"  
Wheeler just glared at her and stormed out of the room, but this time, Linka perused him.

"What is your problem, Yankee?" she demanded, just as he was reaching for the door handle on the wall opposite from where she'd just entered. He turned, handle in hand, already opening it, ready to leave the room, "My problem is that I ever liked or trusted you in the first place!"  
"What the hell does that mean?" she thundered, her temper reaching it's peak.

Wheeler slammed the open door shut now to turn and look at her face to face, but he did it with such force that the prize winning giant orchid that Georgie had given to Kwame for his birthday wobbled dangerously on it's stand beside the door before toppling off. The beautiful rectangular green pot it had been in smashed into jagged shards, causing the rest of the Planeteers to enter to room to see what was going on.

Gaia appeared too now, she'd sensed the hostilities all day and had stayed away, hoping that her Planeteers would sort things out for themselves, but now she felt it was time for her to intervene.

He was so angry that he was almost unaware that there was now an audience,  
Wheeler shouted, "You can drop the act of innocence, everyone knows."  
"Knows what?" she asked coldly, giving him a glare that could wither flowers.  
"About your dirty little secret. How long did you think you could hide a pregnancy for? I thought you were supposed to be smart."  
"What?!" raged Linka, "What are you talking about?"  
"She is, isn't she Gaia?" asked Ma-ti, looking to the spirit for her wisdom.  
Pausing, Gaia frowned. How had she not picked up on this?

"Yes, Linka, I'm afraid they are right... You are."  
Linka slowly sank down onto the lounge now, her knees giving way beneath her. This could not be happening. This was not happening. Pregnant? Her? It just wasn't possible. "But..." she started numbly, "But – I – haven't... But I have never..."

The others simply stared. No one wanted to admit it, but they were all thinking the same thing. Dimitri.  
Her suave, good looking, charming high school crush. There had been so much chemistry... And of course, ample opportunity.  
While the others simply wondered, Wheeler's emotions got the better of him, his temper flaring.

"You're trying to tell us that you have no clue as to how you wound up pregnant? Especially after your so called 'special night' with Dimitri?"  
Pulling a nasty face as he emphasized the last four words.

Tears welled in Linka's eyes. How could he think like that? Sure, she'd had feelings for him once, a long time ago when he'd encouraged her and supported her when she'd needed it. But friends was all that they would ever be, because she did not want more than that with Dimitri.  
How could he think that? She wondered, especially after...

"Surely you do not think -" she began, but was cut off by Wheeler's quick reply,  
"You know what I think! I think that you should just tell the truth about what happened between you and Dimitri that last night of the cruise."  
"We talked. We talked for hours, we admitted that we had had feelings for each other once. And while he was interested in furthering our friendship, I was not. And that was the end of it."  
"Well, babies don't just _magically_ happen! It doesn't quite work like that Linka."

While the arguing continued, Ma-ti watched thoughtfully to one side. As the heart bearer, he'd come to realize that he had developed a certain instinct for discerning truth from lies. He quietly turned to Gaia.  
"I do not believe Linka to be lying, she _is_ telling the truth. But it can't be possible, can it?" Gaia paused, looking at her youngest Planeteer in the eyes.

The whole situation had just seemed wrong to her from the start. She knew the lifespans of her Planeteers so intricately. She knew their life partners and when they would have children. She knew the children's names and faces already. But this had never been part of the picture.  
She rose to her feet and crossed the room to where Wheeler and Linka were still firing verbal missiles at one another, and without so much as a word, she placed her hand across Linka's abdomen, going into a deep trance.

The arguing hushed, all parties in the room curious as to Gaia's strange actions.  
The odd silence stretched on for what seemed like hours, and then suddenly, Gaia's eyes flew open. A frown dawned on her face and she looked hard at Linka.

"Linka, you were not impregnated naturally. You are however in your twelfth week, which would suggest the the date of conception was on that last day of the cruise. What happened that final day? What do you remember?"

Sighing shakily, Linka finally divulged her memories of waking up, and seeing Blight standing over her in the filthy, deserted operating room. She told Gaia also of the dreams that she had been having about that day, feeling like it was finally time get rid of the secrets she'd been keeping bottled up.  
Linka felt stupid, why had she hidden it? Why hadn't she realized? Everyone else guessed it. Why had she thought that she could make it so it never happened?

Gi paused thoughtfully, "Of course! With one of us pregnant, it would become increasingly difficult to complete assignments... to travel and help out in certain situations... And Blight would have known that we do not support abortion, after that big Pro-Life conference we guessed talked at."

"Yes..." mused Kwame, also now having accepted this new theory of impregnation, "but Blight would also need male DNA for an artificial insemination... Wouldn't she?"  
"Yes Kwame," said Gaia evenly, watching Linka closely.

"So let me get this straight; she runs into an old, unrequited crush from her childhood on an enormous, romantic luxury cruise liner, where we know that they spent and entire night together alone - after cocktails... But conveniently, she'd not impregnated here. A ruthless eco-villain kidnaps her for all of an hour to impregnate her and then just lets her go. Why not just kill her there and then?"

Everyone looked shocked at Wheeler's outburst, and what he'd said about Blight simply "killing Linka".

"Well obviously she can't just _kill _one of us. We're pretty well known now, Wheeler. And you can bet that she'd not going to do anything that's going to get her locked up where she can not continue her warped experiments." scoffed Linka, annoyed at Wheeler's rashness, and determined to focus on anything but the actual issue at hand...

"Yeah," agreed Gi, "other villains have done hard time for less, wielding fire arms, fraud... You know that Wheeler." She frowned, finally becoming convinced of her best friend's innocence of the current situation.

Still stuck on his first comment, Kwame broached the subject again, "Gaia, this child must have a father..." he began,  
"Oh great! And now, instead of Dimitri, we're suspecting an eco-villain? Oh that's great! I'm sure Hoggish Greedly Jnr would have been all too willing to assist Blight in this experiment!" Sneered the young American.

This last comment proved too much for much Linka to deal with. She jumped up suddenly, screaming, "I can not bare this!" in Russian at the top of her lungs. She darted forwards, and yanked up a large broken shard of the green pot, pulling it swiftly up to her throat.

In a split second, Wheeler darted forward, trying to stop her, but it was Ma-ti's quick shout of the word "Heart" that stopped Linka in her tracks, knocking her out cold.  
She dropped heavily into Wheeler's outstretched arms, he caught her awkwardly as she collapsed, stunned by what he'd just seen.  
The piece of green glass dropped from her hand, shattering into tiny fragments on the hardwood floor.

Everyone stared, stunned.  
This was so incredibly not Linka.

"We've been do wrong." Sighed Gi sadly, "This has got to be so hard for Linka. She was telling the truth, and not only did we not believe her, we made things even harder for her, instead of offering the support that real friends should."  
Ma-ti looked down at her now peaceful form, "She is tuck with a child that she never wanted, and didn't have any part or say in creating."

Gaia looked on sadly, "I think that it's time for bed, Planeteers." she said gently, colors of sadness laced her voice.  
Taking the hint, the others trudged out of the common hut, and made thair way to their respective cabins.

Wheeler paused at Gi's hut, "I – I" he felt so guilty at what his angry words had just caused.  
Gi looked at him. She of all of them understood the American the best.  
"I know Wheeler," she sighed. "I know your feelings for her."  
"I just – I just felt like... she'd cheated on me..." he stammered awkwardly. "I guess... I always thought that we... that we'd..." he trailed off sadly.  
Tears welled in Gi's eyes. She'd wanted to see the two of them work out almost as much as Wheeler himself did.  
"I know this was unexpected, but Gaia will know what to do. The best thing we can do now is try to be there for Linka through this, and give her what support we can."  
Wheeler nodded and bade her good night, And feeling incredibly guilty for the night's chain of events, retired to his own cabin.

Meanwhile, back in the common hut, Gaia stood worriedly over Linka's inanimate body. She gently sent waves of motherly care and comfort as she roused the young Russian from her sleep.  
Linka's eyes flickered open, the events of the evening slowly coming back to her as she came to full consciousness.  
Gaia helped her into a sitting position, putting a comforting arm around her. Linka felt pangs tug on her heart as she received the motherly comfort she'd never gotten from her own mother, who died when Linka was quite young.

"I don't know what to do, Gaia." whispered Linka as her eyes once again filled with tears.  
Gaia looked at her wind Planeteer. Linka had always been one of the most stable, unwavering of the five. Simply putting aside emotion and tackling problems with logic and common sense. No wonder this was such a tough situation for her.

"Linka, what do you want to do right now?" asked Gaia quietly, searchingly the young woman's wide green eyes for answers.  
"I want time out, Gaia. I can not stay here. Not in my current state – and not with thinks to awkward between me and – and the rest of the Planeteers." she finished awkwardly. Gaia nodded.  
"Where do you wish to go?"  
"Somewhere new. To start over fresh."  
"Okay Linka. Pack your things. Once you are ready, I will transport you to the destination of your choice."  
"Will I be able to leave tonight?" questioned Linka.  
"If that is what you would like Linka, certainly." Gaia smiled kindly at her tear streaked face.  
"Do you wish me to get Gi to help you?"  
"Nyet Gaia, I shall be fine on my own."

Within two hours, Linka had neatly packed everything in her room. A suitcase full of clothes and a large bag of personal belongings.  
"I have found a nice place for you, in Canberra, Australia, that wuld be perfect for you to get back on your feet. Canberra is a nice place to live, Linka, you should be okay there."  
Finding the location a bit odd and very random, Linka nodded, trusting in the care that Gaia was providing.

"Thank you , Gaia. Here," she held out her ring to the spirit of earth.  
But Gaia simply held up her hands, "I will retrieve it at the right time, Linka, but for now, hold onto it. It may yet be useful to you."  
Linka looked at. "The memories that this ring holds are too painful for me to take with me. I do not want a constant reminder of my past. I'm sorry..." she averted Gaia's eyes, holding the ring out to her.  
Gaia smiled and took it back. "It is rightfully yours. Should you ever want to come back here, you will always have a place."  
Blinking back more tears, Linka nodded, unsure of what to do next. Gaia stepped forwards and wrapped the trembling Russian in a big hug before asking her if she was ready to leave.  
Nodding numbly, Linka gripped her things tight and shut her eyes, her last glimpse of her life on Hope Island was of Gaia wiping a tear from her eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tough Decisions

As dawn broke on Hope Island, Wheeler emerged from his cabin, in order to head down to the beach with his board. He needed to do something. Being active, he often found was good for clearing the head. He had not slept a wink all night, wrapped up in pangs of guilt as he re-thought the entire situation.  
Linka he realized now, hadn't lied, and neither had Dimitri. Which meant that Linka had admitted feelings for him. What would have happened if he hadn't jumped to that conclusion, he asked himself.

Questions.  
All questions. He'd sat up all night thinking of 'what if's' and 'buts', and had come to no conclusion.  
He had no idea what he was going to say to her now.  
Where did that even leave them, even if they had feelings for one another... A baby?  
Thrown into an already crazy situation.  
He sighed, wondering how he was ever going to be able to talk to her again. And how to apologize after such an event.  
He was walking along slowly with his board and he looked over as he passed her hut.  
He paused, wondering if he should try and...  
But then he saw it. The door was hanging open, and he could just see inside.  
Figuring that at the very least, he could shut her door for her, and maybe look in to makes sure she was okay, he put down his board and peeked into the room.

Empty. And bare. The furniture was still there, but any trace or sign of Linka was gone.  
He gaped in confusion, before it hit him.  
Linka was no longer on the island with them. She was gone.  
Breaking into a run, he charged over to the common hut, yelling Gaia's name.  
His yells roused the other three, who had also not had a particularly good night's rest.

Merging in her pajamas, Gi called out after him, "Wheeler, what is it?" He turned, stopping short.  
"Linka's gone!" he yelled. "She's gone."

Like the events of that morning on Hope Island, Linka's day had gotten off to an exciting start also. She found herself standing on a suburban street, in someone's front yard, looking at a large brick house.  
An older woman with wispy gray hair came hurrying out the front door, over to where she stood, still clutching at her two bags.  
"Linka? Linka, isn't it? Please, come on in, we got the call about you this morning."  
Linka was ushered into the house and made to sit on the lounge.

"So, how are you?"  
"Well, thank you." she replied a little bewildered.  
"Now, I guess you've never been to a women's shelter, so I'll just show you around first before showing you to your room."  
The penny dropped and Linka realized that Gaia must've organized this until she could find her own living arrangements.

The woman, Nessy, showed her around the house, the facilities, let her know that there was Internet access and TV, she showed her the two bathrooms and finally brought her back down to the sitting room they'd originated in, so that Linka could grab her bags and be shown to the room she'd be staying in.  
The room was small and clean, everything in it was a little worn looking, showing that many young women before her had obviously taken refuge her, trying to sort their own lives out.

After she had unpacked some of her things, there came a knock at the door.  
Nessy peaked her head in, "Come on down to breakfast when you're ready, we have breakfast at eight o'clock every morning.  
Smiling, Linka followed the woman down stairs, and took her place at the large table, where about eight other women sat.

Linka looked around at the faces. Many of them looked to be mid to late twenties, thirties and even a couple of them would have been in their forties. As she continued to survey those sat around her, she noticed a girl that couldn't have been more than seventeen years old, right down the far end of the table. While the others chatted, this girl sat quietly, looking so very, very sad.

Pancakes with fruit for breakfast, a meal that Linka found she really enjoyed, an answer she figured, to what she could eat in the mornings that wouldn't make her feel even worse.  
She sat and listened in to the conversations that went on around her, she learned a few names, and stories, like Leanne, a woman in her late twenties, early thirties who had a massive black eye and was nursing a baby.  
Her husband had been abusive, and when he'd hit her when she was holding their baby, she had finally drawn the line, fleeing from him with the child.  
Marissa, another woman in her late twenties shared a similar story of abuse where the man she was with practically kept her locked up, controlling every aspect of her life that he could with nasty threats. She related how he wouldn't let her see friends, or even wear the clothes she wanted to, telling her that he'd kill her or her family if she tried to leave him.  
It seemed to Linka that everyone here had a sad story to tell, that for some reason, each of these womens lives had gone very, very wrong with no good reason why.  
'Looks like I'm in good company' she sighed herself, finishing her meal in silence.

Once the meal was done, each individual washed the plate and utensils they'd used, before all moving off to different activities.  
Some left altogether, some moved off to watch TV, but Linka moved back up to her room, figuring she would have a shower, finish unpacking and decide what to do from their.  
As she made her way up the stairs, she noticed that the sad young girl from the table was following her up, a little way behind her.

Turning, Linka smiled at her, and introduced herself, using her whole name, figuring that for the moment, she wanted a title that people would not automatically relate to her past as a Planeteer. It was not like 'Linka' was a particularly common name, especially in Australia, she reasoned.  
"Angelika?" questioned the young teen, looking at her intently, Linka smiled and nodded.  
"I'm Dianna, you arrived here this morning?" Linka nodded again, still making her way slowly to her room, she invited the girl in, who took her place on the bed without invitation.

Linka couldn't pick what it was about Dianna, but something about her made Linka want to try and help her.  
"So, she smiled at the young girl on the bed, as she began to unpack more of her things, "what brings you here?"  
The young girl shifted, obviously she had not come here to discuss herself, she'd wanted to know about Linka.

She looked down at the floor.  
Linka smiled at her, "It is okay. I know absolutely no one here, so any secret you have is safe with me."  
The girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes, "I was raped," she whispered, "and now..."  
Linka didn't need for her to finish the story. This teenager was pregnant too, with a baby she could not look after, and never had any say in.  
Linka wrapped her in a hug, "It is okay. I know what it is like." she soothed, meaning every word.  
She identified with the girl, young and scared and feeling inadequate to cope in a situation she had no choices in.  
The girl looked at her.

"You are pregnant too, aren't you? What happened to you?" she asked. Linka smiled at her sadly.  
"I think that our stories are very similar." she said, sitting beside her on the bed.  
"What are you going to do?" Dianna asked her with a slight sniffle.  
Linka paused, "You know, I do not know. I only realized that I was pregnant yesterday. I do not know what I will do."  
"Do you know who did it?" asked Dianna, to which Linka paused again.  
"I- Nyet, I do not know who the father is." she finished, tactfully admitting the truth. "And you?"  
Dianna looked at the ground again.  
"You know who it was, don't you?"  
Dianna nodded sadly.  
"But," started the young girl, "I think I know what to do..."  
Linka looked at her quizzically.  
"I know where I can get an abortion," stated Dianna, "and then I can go back to my family, and everything will be okay again."  
"It was not, it was not a member of your family who..." asked Linka, already having guessed the answer before Dianna answered.  
"My step brother. Perfect Andrew." she sneered.  
"And if you simply run away and 'fix it' with an abortion, what is to stop it from happening again?"  
Dianna stopped and looked at her, she had obviously not thought that far ahead.  
The young teen removed the pamphlet from her pocket to look at it. It was for an abortion clinic, Linka saw.

Getting up, Dianna threw the paper to the ground angrily, "Well at least I'd be doing something about it. I never asked for this." she lashed out angrily before fleeing the room.  
Linka looked after her, a little dazed at the quiet girl's reaction., but then stood up and continued to go through her things, finding a new set of clothes to change into and her shower scrub for that warm shower that had been beckoning her all morning.

Dianna did not talk to Linka after that day, and after four days, disappeared all together. It was only when Linka overheard a few of the women chatting over breakfast one morning that she learned that Dianna had followed through with her plan. She had gotten the abortion two days ago, and had indeed returned to her family.

It was not unusual for people to come and go here, she'd realized, they'd stayed as long as they needed, before hopefully moving on to bigger and better things in their lives.

Though Linka was skeptical, she hoped that she'd been wrong about a repetition of the abuse that Dianna had suffered.  
Two days after she had learned of Dianna's departure, Linka was searching for a notebook that she had slipped under her bed, when her hand brushed a piece of paper.

Pulling it out to look closely at it, she realized that she was looking at the abortion pamphlet Dianna had thrown down on the floor that day they talked.  
She read over it, wondering if maybe like Dianna, this could provide her with the solution she needed.  
She had not allowed herself to think about her future, the fact that she would be a mother was not one that she had even considered, but now, when she thought about it, and that she would have to find some way to care for a child...

The pamphlet stared up at her...  
Taking note of the address, Linka showered, dressed and caught a bus into the city.  
She wasn't quite sure what had prompted her to do it. Every part of her when she thought about the decision on a moral level made her feel ill, but it was the perfect solution to what she needed...

The clinic was small. A single woman sat on a chair, obviously waiting for her appointment. She didn't seem fazed by it at all. She looked up at Linka as she entered, nonplussed, before returning her gaze to her magazine.  
Linka took in a breath before moving to the front desk to wait.

A woman with shoulder length, mousy gray-brown hair and glasses came to the desk, greeting Linka in drab monotones. She took Linka's details, making the booking "a week from Tuesday" and questioned Linka for a few minuted on her medical history and other details needed.  
Linka gave the required information uncertainly, feeling sick with guilt as she did so.  
It wasn't that she didn't _want _the baby, she reasoned, but there was no way that she could provide what an infant needed... It was better off this way...

Linka spent a little time in the city now, checking out the place before getting back on the bus to return home.  
She sighed sadly as she watched the cars pass.  
When Linka reached the refuge, she could only stare shocked at the scene that was unfolding. A large, burly man stood out the front, yelling and screaming and banging on the front door.  
"Come out Leanne! I know you're in there!! You can't keep my son from me, you stupid btch!! Come out before I break the door down and drag you out!!"

Linka felt her fists ball, raising her right hand angrily, she had to stop as she realized that she did not have her ring.  
Luckily, at this point, the police showed up, wrestled the man into cuffs, while her yelled and screamed and swore more threats, cusses and abuse at Leanne.

Linka watched on, silently grateful now, that while what she had to deal with was not the easiest situation, it was nowhere near as terrible as Leanne's. Or Dianna's.

With that thought, Linka made her way inside to have a good hard think about the decisions that lay before her.


	7. Chapter 7

PART III

HARD NEW STARTS

Chapter 7: New Life

Linka had now been gone from Hope Island for three, painfully long weeks. Not a single person on the island could say that they didn't miss her, and that she had left behind a large, lonely gap.

Wheeler and Gi seemed to be taking her absence the hardest, Wheeler was barely eating now, and spent most of his time alone. He had questioned Gaia for hours on that fateful morning he had woken up to find all of Linka's possessions and belongings gone, but Gaia had insisted calmly through his fits of panic and rage that she could not tell him, that it was Linka's decision, and that she could not interfere.

Gi on the other hand seemed less of herself. She was not as bright or as bubbly without the young Russian around. She missed Linka's company, and found it difficult being the only female Planeteer left.

Naturally, with such a large void left in the group, another Planeteer had to found in order to bare the wind ring. No one had been very enthusiastic or responsive when Gaia had asked for their input in finding a new Planeteer.

Linka's life was also progressing, she had managed to get full-time employment in an Australian government department, working as a file clerk in the Department of Employment and Workplace Relations.

Nowhere near as exciting or as glamorous as her prior occupation, but the pay was great and the people she worked with were friendly. Some were a little eccentric, but friendly. And in addition to this, in the Australian Public Service, she was entitled to maternity leave. Something she would no doubt need after having canceled that appointment.

Things seemed to finally be coming together for her. She had made friends with Elle, a young. Slender woman with dark brown hair and large green eyes who as it turned out was also pregnant. She'd been doing the job for a while and on the first day when she was showing Linka around, they'd really hit it off.

She was friendly, but not overbearingly so, and on the Friday of Linka's first week, the young brunette invited Linka out for a drink after work.

Part of Linka wanted to say no, but she missed the interaction and friendship she'd had in her prior life, and glad to have someone she felt trustworthy to talk to, she agreed. The two made their way over to a juice bar in the City Plaza.

Sliding into a booth, Elle picked up a menu on the table in front of her. "Hmmm, I'm thinking... the...no... The mixed berry spritzer." she looked at Linka, "How bout you?"  
Linka looked at the menu, "Da, I think that I will order the same. It looks nice." Elle smiled and made the order with the waiter passing by and the two relaxed into the booth.

"So..." began Elle, being obvious that she had some things that she wanted to ask the young Russian. Linka raised her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly as if giving permission for Elle to spill what was on her mind.  
"You are Linka, the wind Planeteer, aren't you?"  
Linka nodded, smiling, feeling oddly relieved at finally having someone she could admit this to. "And, is everything okay?" she asked, with obvious care and genuine concern.  
Linka felt touched. Here this woman barely knew her, and yet she just seemed like she wanted to help.  
Linka nodded.  
"I take it you haven't been in Canberra long."  
Linka shook her head, "Nyet, I arrived about two, no, three weeks ago now."  
"Where are you staying? If you don't mind me asking..."  
"At a woman's refuge, I just need to earn a little more before I can start looking at an apartment..."  
Elle nodded, taking in the information intently.  
"And how many weeks along are you?"  
Linka sighed now, "15."  
"Are you coping okay with everything? Is there anything you need?"  
Linka looked at her now. And something in her broke as she looked into the young brunette's dark green eyes.

She poured out her story, unafraid that Elle would not believe her about Blight. She admitted everything, right down from that last night on the cruise to how she'd ended up here.  
Elle listened intently, nodding from time to time, letting the young Russian relate her tale without interruption.  
Linka managed to get the entire story out without shedding a single tear, sighing heavily as she finished her tale.

Elle smiled at her now. "I can't believe what you've been through. You are truly amazing, Linka."  
Linka blushed, but looked at her now. She realized that despite the trust she felt in this woman, she knew virtually nothing about her.  
"I have told you my story... But what about you?" she asked, looking at Elle.  
Elle smiled. "My story is not a particularly exciting one, unlike yours. I got married when I was only 19 to Mark, an intelligence officer in the Royal Australian Airforce. Moved around a little, finally settling here. I've just reached my 20th week in my pregnancy with our first child, and two weeks before I learned about the pregnancy, Mark was given a four month posting to Iraq. So, at the moment, I'm living in our house alone."  
"How old are you?" asked Linka, trying to fit it all together.  
"Twenty one, a year younger than you."  
"So, you do not mind starting a family so young? Is Mark young too?"  
"No, he's six years older than me. And I never really planned to do everything so young, it just kind of happened that way." she smiled at Linka. "It must be tough staying in a refuge."  
Linka nodded, "It is hard enough when you are plagued with your own problems, but it just seems to be worse when you are piled in with ten or so others that have difficult issues also."  
Pausing, Elle looked at her now, "Would you consider coming and living with me for short period? Our house is quite big, and there's a guest room with it's own ensuite..."  
Linka looked at her, taken aback by such a generous offer.  
"It's just that it's so quiet and lonely having only me there. I find that I don't cook as regularly or as healthily as I should being alone, it kinda seems a bit pointless when there's only me eating..."  
Linka looked at her in disbelief. "Really?"  
"Yeah, and it'd be easier to get to work, we can carpool together or take the bus together. The kind of stuff that's so much better if you have someone with you."  
Linka grinned now, "Are you sure?"  
"I can barely think of a more reputable character to invite into my home to keep me company that a Planeteer..."  
"Ex-planeteer." corrected Linka, still smiling from ear to ear.  
"So you will?"  
"Da, Elle, that'd be great!"  
"Fantastic! Let's go get your stuff!"

Elle payed the bill, insisting that as she invited Linka out for drinks it was her duty to pay the tab.  
She explained what the Australian term "Shout" means when in a bar or out to lunch, that when you 'shout' someone a drink, it means your buying.

The two drove round to the refuge in Elle's car, and picked up Linka's stuff. Linka settled the costs of food and accommodation with Nessy and the two made their way to Elle's house together, chatting excitedly.

Her house was warm and inviting. Two stories high, it was large, and spacious, tastefully decorated with earthy browns and tans. Elle showed Linka around, starting with her room so that they could put her things in there, before giving her brief tour of everything else.

"Now, I want you to make yourself _completely_ at home, okay? Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, shower whenever you need, if there's anything you need or can't find, please, just holler. I figure that we can go grocery shopping together and all of that kind of stuff, so that if there is anything you need that I don't have, it'll be taken care of. You okay with everything?"

Linka nodded, still taking in the kind gesture, that Elle had invited her to stay with her in her beautiful home.  
"Cool, so, you wanna get unpacked, or just vege out?"  
Linka smiled. I think perhaps a shower and a change of clothes into something more comfortable would be good."  
"No worries. Can you find your way?"  
"Da," smiled Linka, making her way up the stairs.

Gaia sighed. Finding a suitable replacement was proving harder than she thought. The wind ring had remained with out an occupant for three full weeks now, but she could not let the ring summon it's bearer, as it would go back to Linka.

The candidate had to be hand picked, and she'd narrowed it down to three. A young Spanish man, a Greek man, and an Italian woman. Four boys seemed a little much, and it struck her that this would be unfair of her to do that to Gi who was already struggling at being the only woman among three of them. Tatiana it was she sighed, making the final decision and sending the ring out.

The pretty young Italian woman looked about her lazily, taking in the surroundings of the little cafe as she waited for her coffee to come to her. Having grown up in Rome, the beauty of the city was not exactly lost on her, but it certainly did not have the same effect as it did on the group of tourists she was watching pointing and taking pictures outside the window she was sat by.

As the cup was set before her, she smiled at the waiter, before picking up the latte when she noticed that a little golden ring sat on the saucer. Rather than call out to the waiter that he had dropped a piece of jewelery, she examined the ring closely, seeing the blue gem with three pale blue wavy lines in it's center and slipped it onto her finger. And Instantly, the little cafe and the excited tourists standing by the fountain outside vanished.

Tatiana looked around her shocked. A beach... She realized as she gazed around dazed, that there were five people standing back a little watching her intently.

She flicked back her dark curly hair from her shoulders defiantly. "Who are you?" she asked with a thick Italian accent. Gaia stepped forward and explained to Tatiana why she'd been summoned, and set out to her the same proposition that she had set to the other Planeteers five long years ago.

Tatiana jumped on the opportunity, flashing a wide, flirtatious grin at Wheeler. To which he cringed. He disliked her already.

Elle and Linka had spent the first evening of their living together watching a movie before bidding each other good night.  
The following morning, Elle had greeted Linka with a breakfast of pancakes and strawberries, inviting her to go shopping afterwards, as Elle needed some more clothes, seeing that with her expanding belly, she was having a bit of trouble fitting into most of her clothes now. Linka agreed happily, admitting that she herself was having much the same issue, and the two spent the morning searching through the maternity fashions on offer.

Stopping briefly in Pumpkin Patch, Elle picked up a little pink jumpsuit, holding it out to Linka.  
"How incredibly adorable is that!! I can't wait to get to go shopping for my baby, and pick little things to dress it in!!"  
Linka couldn't help but find the young woman's enthusiasm contagious, and found herself agreeing, and copying Elle's actions, picking out cute baby ensembles.  
The two finally collapsed into chairs in the food court, each with bags in hand of new, better fitting clothes for the weeks ahead.  
"This has been SO much fun!" exclaimed Elle. "I swear that there is nothing quite so good as the feeling that comes from shopping!"  
"True love, a first kiss, maybe the day you got married?" suggested Linka laughing.  
"Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but a good bout of retail therapy is definitely good for the soul!"  
Linka laughed again and agreed and the two sat happily together as they ate their lunch.

They were just passing by a home - maker type store when Elle paused, looking in. "Look at those blankets!" she gasped, entering in to get a closer look. As she touched it, she felt the super soft fabric and sighed.  
"I have GOT to get one of these! How perfect is that for a baby blanket? And look, it eve comes with a matching teddy!" Linka felt the blanket not too, and nodded. Elle was right. I was perfect.  
Soft and warm and white. Elle picked one up and went to pay, pausing to look at Linka, "You know, you should get one too, they're amazing quality for the price!"  
Linka nodded, and picking one up, she moved to the counter to but her first purchase for her baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Surprise: The Father Unmasked!

Back on a tropical island of paradise, things were proving to be less than euphoric.  
Tatiana had arrived with quite a splash, intent on making her mark on the group. She was loud, and bossy and stubborn and extremely argumentative.  
And despite how tremendously good looking she was, her biggest vise, as far as the other Planeteers were concerned, was that she was all too well aware of this, and had attained her high-grades in Environmental Studies but relying heavily on them.

Two agonizing weeks had passed, and she had debated very decision that the group had made, causing near failure on a few missions.  
The others were frustrated now, as despite her know-it-all attitude, she was still in training with her use of the ring, and was continually messing things up. Which was bad enough, without her blaming the rest of the group for her failures and shortcomings.

The others were getting to the point where rather than try to aid or help out in situations, they'd just call Captain Planet to solve it, as Tatiana could actually manage this with her ring.  
And of course, she never debated to opportunity to call Cap, as it gave her a chance to bat her eyes at him, trying to make Wheeler jealous.

Frustration mounted for the young redhead. Every day thoughts of Linka and the times that they had spent together haunted him relentlessly, made worse by Tatiana's unbecoming advances. He missed Linka. He missed her so much it hurt, and he could not for the life of him figure out a way to fix this situation.

He sat silently on the beach, looking out at the crashing, rolling waves and he pondered if things would ever be right again on Hope Island.  
He looked up as a shadow was cast over him, engulfing him from the sunshine he was enjoying.  
Tatiana smiled at him, moving to sit beside him.

"So, you not surfing today?" she asked, trying to make conversation.  
"Nope." said Wheeler, simply looking forwards as if she weren't there, trying to give her the hint with his one word answer that he was not interested in talking to her.  
"Come on." She demanded, suddenly, pulling him by the arm.  
"Hey-" he started, but she yanked on his arm hard,  
"Come on Yankee!"  
"Don't ever call me that." he said, turning to glare at her.  
"You aren't good enough to use that name with me." and with that, the young American stalked off, leaving Tatiana to stare after him, confused and outraged.

Linka was finding that life now with Elle was getting better and better. The two found that they were quite compatible living together, and that having someone else who was going through the similar body changes with such a positive outlook was really helping her own moods improve. Linka had come to accept a lot of things now, with Elle's help and patient, listening ear.

She was now in her second trimester and was completely comfortable with the changes that were happening in her body. The sickness and nausea had subsided, and was replaced by a healthy glow.

Probably the most difficult part was the rapidly changing emotions from the hormones.The two confided and consoled each other whenever necessary, and found that one of their favorite ways to deal with it was to hire out a romantic drama flick and sit together under a blanket with a box of tissues in hand, and share a box of chocolates.

Usually they ended up laughing at each other for crying, as they would start sobbing in the most unexpected parts.

Linka looked over at Elle and watched a single tear drizzle down her face. The were watching Walt Disney's "Brother Bear", when Linka looked over to see that her friend was crying. Linka giggled and Elle looked over at her.

"Why are you crying? I know that the mother bear died, but that was nearly a half hour ago!"  
Elle laughed, "I do, I don't know why I'm crying." she admitted, now echoing Linka's giggle with a chuckle of her own.  
"I'm going to call Mark and tell him that you cried in a Disney movie!"  
Elle laughed, "You think that's bad? I cried in the Pokemon movie when I took my younger sister to see it in the cinema. I must've been about fourteen, no, thirteen, so I definitely wasn't pregnant!"  
Linka laughed now! "Pokemon? You cried because of Pokemon?"  
"You know them?"  
"Da, Wheeler used to get up early on a Saturday morning in order to watch cartoons. That was usually one of them. Does Mark know that you cried in Pokemon?"  
"Yep, he still pays me out about it!"  
The two laughed hard at this, before setting back into their comfy lounge with their tissues and popcorn.

Wheeler made his way into the kitchen in order to drown his frustration with a cold drink. And maybe something to eat.  
As he was passing by the crystal chamber, the room where Gaia's crystal monitors were located, he stopped short when he heard a familiar voice. And not a pleasantly familiar voice at that. He paused, listening in.

"Ha! MAL, can you believe it? My plan could not have worked more perfectly! I just wanted to put blondie out of action for a while, but having her thrown out of Gaia's little band of Planet-brats all-together is priceless! And you know what the absolute icing on the cake is? Firebug was the one that made her leave! Nearly made her kill herself when he found out she was knocked up! And he's the biological father!"

Wheeler felt like he'd been hit by a truck. He stood stunned for a split second before bursting through the door, his ring hand raised, balled into a fist, ready to douse Blight in flames until there was nothing of her left.

But the room was empty of any eco-villain. He looked up and saw the frozen image of Blight cackling on the crystal screen.  
Gaia rose to her feet from the lounge she'd been sitting on and turned to the shell-shocked American. "So you know." she said calmly.

Wheeler looked at her for a moment in disbelief, before turning and running.  
Without a thought in his mind, he turned and ran from the hut, sprinting towards the beach.  
He had no idea what he was going to do about the new information he'd just learned, but her knew one thing, he was going to kill Blight. He had to make her pay for what she'd done.

He ran hard, barreling towards the geo-cruiser where Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti had just finished washing it. Tatiana was with them also, but was standing a fair way back, just to make it clear that she hadn't come by to join them for menial labor.

Ma-ti called out to him but the angry young redhead made no indication he'd heard.  
He reached the group, struggling to catch his breath after his marathon sprint, before moving to board the air-craft.  
Gaia materialized in front of him. "Wheeler, calm down." she instructed quietly.  
"Calm down? No. No Gaia, that stupid, demented, psychotic btch! She did that to Linka! She's the reason that this whole stupid..."  
"Wheeler, calm down." the Spirit looked him dead in the eye.  
"She has to pay for this. Linka's gone out there, somewhere, with my baby – and that stupid cow thinks it's funny!"  
The others gasped, Ma-ti who'd been quietly taking a sip from his water bottle as he watched on actually choked.  
"**Your** baby?" squeaked Gi,  
"Yeah, the male DNA that Blight used was apparently mine." he declared, moving around the group.  
"So if you'll excuse me..."

"But how..." mumbled Gi, still stuck on the revelation that the baby was Wheeler's. "Of course!" She exclaimed,  
"When Wheeler and Linka were shrunk from Blight's experimentation with frog DNA, Blight had gotten a sample of your DNA, Wheeler, she must've kept it..."  
"Makes sense..." agreed Kwame  
"Wheeler," said Gaia evenly again, "you need to calm down. Come back inside with me and once we've talked about this, you can decide what it is you want to do."

The outrage and initial fury was finally subsiding and the shock of the news he'd just heard set in.  
How could this be happening? Him, a father? Finally relenting to Gaia's commands, he nodded dejectedly and trudged back to the common hut after her.

The others still stood stunned by what they had just learned. Suddenly, Gi let out a little whoop of joy.  
"This is fantastic!" she exclaimed.  
"Which part?" asked Ma-ti, feeling a little bewildered, as far as he could see, the whole situation was one massive mess.  
"Don't you see? Wheeler was only angry because he thought that Linka had cheated on him... But now he knows that she hasn't, and now that we've found out that the baby is his... He'll find Linka, and we'll be a happy family again!"  
Kwame shifted uncomfortably.  
"Gi, even if Wheeler does decide to find her, and even if Linka can actually be found, there is no guarantee that..." he stopped as Ma-ti just nudged him.  
Gi simply shook her head. "No, she said simply, "Linka's coming back and this whole situation will be put right, you'll see."

Kwame sighed, he knew why Ma-ti had stopped him. Gi needed this hope that things would somehow work themselves out. She'd found Linka's departure so hard, and now...

With this little glimmer of hope at this new revelation, hearing the possibility that there may not be a fairy-tale ending would only damage her further. He just hoped for her sake that she did not get her hopes up too high, in case things once again fell apart. They were yet still to mended.

Wheeler sat staring at Gaia. He had not been too responsive to her lecture about not making rash and untimely decisions in situations where a clear head and level thinking were necessary. She had reminded him that whatever he chose to do here would not only affect his life and it's outcome, but also it would greatly impact Linka's and the the baby's.

But, after half an hour of hearing words of reason, he sighed. "Alright Gaia. I will take one week to come to a decision and think about what I think is the best course of action here. Okay?"  
Gaia smiled at him. He'd grown up so much in the five years since coming to the island. The choices that lay ahead of him were hard ones to make, and Gaia knew that the American was in for a long, painful week now.  
She thought it may be wise to worn the other Planeteers.

Five young adults and a supernatural being sat around a table together that evening, eating dinner.  
Well, the supernatural being did not eat, as food was far from necessary for her, however, she joined the conversations, wanting to try and bring about a little group healing. It had been some time since her Planeteers had functioned together completely as a group. Since Linka had left in fact, which she suspected had a bit to do with Tatiana's stubbornness and pride.

Though they tried to talk around the days events all night, wanting to give Wheeler the space he required to come to terms with things, it was Tatiana who blatantly brought up the topic in a brash and particularly non-constructive way.

"So what is so special about this ex- wind planeteer?"  
she asked angrily, the fuss and obsession over her predecessor had been causing her blood to boil all day, but with her lack of training and skill with the ring she had, using the word 'wind', a large gust appeared around her, lifting her from her seat at the table, and her bowl of soup she was eating, before it deposited her very roughly onto the ground, the bowl of very hot soup landing on top of her.

Everyone sat silent for a moment before the fits of hysterical laughter ensued. Wheeler for one thought that this was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen,and not just laughed but pointed at her as well.

Insult to injury caused Tatiana to jump up angrily and turn to Gaia, "I have had enough of this. I want to leave. Right now."

Gaia did not bat an eyelid at her, merely gave the enraged young woman a small smile, and clicked her fingers, and in an instant the proud, haughty young woman that had stood before them disappeared, and the wind ring dropped to the floor where she'd been standing.

Wheeler grinned at the rest of them, "Well, that's one problem solved."

Laughing, they finished their soup, all very glad to finally be rid of her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Where in the World did the Russian Planeteer Go?

Gaia had been right about the week that had lay ahead of Wheeler. Every thought haunted him of what to do. Part of him felt like he just had to just accept her choice to leave and leave the whole situation as it was. Like it would be his punishment, having to live with the outcomes of his brash actions.

He got the feeling that that is what Gaia wanted him to do. Accept the failure and live with the consequences.  
But every day he wondered about where she was and how she was doing. What it must be like for her, struggling out there somewhere by herself with this surprise child.

The others had given him as much space as they could allow, Gi tried to leave him be, and let him sort things out on his own without pushing her own agenda. It was so hard, especially as the two talked about what Wheeler should do on a number of occasions.  
Gi had simply relayed the possible outcomes she could think of, in different situations, trying her best to be unbiased as she did so.

Wheeler of course knew how hard this was for her and after the second conversation, which she got very teary in, he realized that only he could really make the choices here.  
But he felt so torn. On the one hand, he knew that he loved Linka, and that when things were good between them, everything was great. On the other hand, this left the two of them in an awkward situation, he thought back to what she yelled on that first day of the cruise... No sex life... "Not now, not ever." The situation was confusing and difficult...  
And what did that make them? A family?  
And him, a dad. After his own upbringing, the very thought of having to be responsible for the upbringing and development of a child brought on a cold sweat.

Like he'd had any kind of role model. His father had been a drunk. And abusive drunk. He thought back to when he was about nine or ten. How his father would yell at him after an episode of binge drinking. The insults, the abuse...  
How could he think that he had any hope of being a good supportive father, and become what both Linka and their baby would need. A million thoughts just like these ones ran through his head every day, the week dragged, making it seem as though the torture would last forever.

Linka looked on in amazement at the picture on the screen. She and Elle had taken the morning off work to go and get their first ultrasounds and checkups done, and she was amazed at the feeling it gave her to be able to see the tiny life form growing inside her, so precious and tiny and helpless.

Becoming a mother was growing on her every day now. She and Elle had begun discussing names, and looking at baby furniture, and other necessary items for the arrival of their infants.

Linka could not even express how grateful she was to Elle, and to how lucky she'd been to happen to find this good friend. He more she thought about it, the more the sneaking suspicion grew in her that Gaia had meant for them to meet all along, and that was why, of all the wonderful and exotic places throughout the world she could have sent Linka to, Gaia had sent her to Canberra.

The two had both sat in on the other's ultrasound, which Linka had found very interesting from a scientific point of view. Even though Elle was only a few weeks ahead of Linka in her pregnancy, the changes in development struck her as a amazing, and for the first time, in the small surgery, she marveled at the wonder of becoming a mother, and harboring a new life form.

She wondered what the baby would be like. It's features, it's personality.  
She was now thinking of it not as a little baby, but as a tiny new person, waiting to bloom.

Wheeler could now say, in all and absolute honesty, that a longer week had never before existed or been known to man kind, than the week that he had just had.  
When it finally had passed, he woke up first thing in the morning, and made his way to see Gaia.

The spirit looked up from the flowers she was tending, and smiled, seeing th determined look on his face.  
"Okay Gaia, I've given it a week, and I've come to my decision. I want to know where she is, that baby is mine, which means I have a responsibility to her and to it."  
He drew a breath, rushing his words out so that he could not second guess his decision, or change his mind.

"I'm going to get her, and bring her back here, and make things right."

Gaia smiled at her fire Planeteer. The boy that had first arrived on the island some five years ago would have run a million miles in the other direction in similar circumstances. And now, here he was, taking 'responsibility' as he put it, for a baby he had no part in creating, and had no real obligation to. She knew what the sacrifice meant, and the fears and troubles he had due to his own upbringing.

She struggled to hide the brimming pride that his decision brought out in her, instead, gesturing to him to sit on the wooden swing seat with her so that they might talk.  
Obliging, Wheeler sat down, readying himself for an argument about going to find and retrieve the Russian.  
So naturally, her next words shocked him.

"I am so proud to hear you say that Wheeler. And I support that decision one hundred percent. And while I will provide you with every support in finding Linka, I can not give you her location. That would be direct interference, which I am not permitted to do."

Wheeler looked at her... "Are you serious?" he asked her finally.  
She smiled and nodded. "Spirit handbook 101."  
Wheeler laughed, "so, calling on five teens to fight for earth, isn't interfering with anything?"

Gaia laughed now. "No, taking action and fighting against the widespread pollution with my powers of nature is interfering with the balance of the earth. Simply _offering _five young teens the chance to fight to defend earth isn't an interference... I didn't make you do anything, the choice was yours. It's tricky, and there are loopholes, but ultimately, the bottom line is, I can not do anything to directly impact the outcome of a situation. I can only lightly influence and offer, and suggest."

"Are there any loopholes that mean you could tell me where to find Linka?""No, but I could suggest that you start with a search on the Internet..." She smiled at him now, "I must finish my gardening, but please come to me if you require any more... suggestions."

Wheeler smiled at her now, realizing now that Gaia had not wanted him to have to live with the consequences of his assumptions and actions that last night Linka was with them, she simply wanted the decision to be his, and that it was a decision she had not be 'allowed' to sway.

He made his way inside, and saw that Gi had fallen asleep on the lounge, the television still on quietly. She hadn't been sleeping well, the whole situation had been eating her up, and Wheeler felt bad for how widespread the consequences had been for what had happened between him and Linka.

He gently roused her, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Gi, Gi, wake up, I need your help! I need you to help me find Linka!"

The young Russian groaned as she heard a light knock on her door. She felt tired and head-achy and her back hurt. Poking her head in wearing a look of concern, Elle frowned as she saw Linka.

"Don't try to get up you silly girl! Stay in bed! I'll call in sick for you now. There's left over soup from last night in the fridge still, I'll take some to work, but there's plenty there so make sure you have some, okay?"  
Linka smiled despite the headache, "Thank you mother!"  
Elle laughed, "Will you be okay?"  
"Da, I will be fine, just need some rest I think."  
Elle nodded. "There might be some good day-time TV on if you wanted to curl up with a blanket in the lounge. I always try to catch Desperate Housewives and 7th Heaven when I have a day off."  
Linka smiled, "Good idea."  
"Okay, well, you call me if you need anything."  
Linka smiled and waved Elle goodbye as the young brunette moved off to get ready for work.

Snuggling back under the warmth and safety of her blanket, she hugged her protruding belly as she drifted back off to sleep.

Gi and Wheeler sat in front of the computer, searching the Internet intently for any sign of where Linka might be.  
It was frustrating, as all that was coming up under their searched were news stories on the things that they'd done together as Planeteers.

Gi frowned. "I'll run an advanced search. Linka showed me how to do it once, so that you basically hack into places you shouldn't be able to in order to get information."  
She sighed as the same old information showed up.  
"We're missing something... Wait! Linka's only a nickname, isn't it?"

Wheeler nodded slowly.  
"Of course!! Type it into the search with her first name in full, Angelika."  
Gi whooped in triumph. She'd hacked into a database for an Australian Public service branch, and there, right next to Linka's full name, was a smiling photo of the young Russian.

"She's in Australia?" asked Wheeler disbelievingly.  
"Yep, Canberra, Australia by the looks of things! Let's go!"

Wheeler scribbled down the branch details listed under her name and the two sprinted to the geo-cruiser, where Kwame and Ma-ti were doing a routine systems check.

They'd been doing a lot of manual things lately actually. That seemed to be the way they'd chosen to handle dealing with the situation. Keeping busy.  
Wheeler grinned at them as he ran up. Taking this to mean that he had come to his decision the others grinned, Kwame gave him a pat on the back a he slowed to a stop next to the the dark African man.

"So... you're going to..." asked Ma-ti wanting a definite confirmation.  
"We're going to find Linka and bring her back!" grinned Wheeler.

The others gave cheers and Gi and Wheeler boarded the cruiser, asking if the others wanted to join them.

Saying that they'd rather stay behind and put a bit of extra effort into the place for their friend's return, they smiled and waved the two of as they maneuvered the yellow air-craft of the island and into the sky, heading for 'the land down under'.


	10. Chapter 10

PART IV

CAN IT BE FIXED?

Chapter 10: Lost is Found

Wheeler looked for a place to land the geo-cruiser. They'd finally made it to Canberra, and now, all they had to do was find a parking spot, find the right building, and then of course, find Linka.  
Simple plan right?  
An hour later the two rushed up the street.

"Twelve Mort... twelve Mort..." muttered Wheeler, like a little mantra, as if finding this particular address would solve the root of all his problems. Wrong.  
A swipe card was required to get in. Wheeler sighed in frustration as the guard on duty asked him to move away from the door.  
Wheeler was brimming with impatience and everything was taking too long. The flight was long, finding a park... long. Finding the right building... long.

He looked over as he saw a man light up a cigarette, taking a quick break to have a puff.  
Wheeler frowned. "Do you know how bad that is for you?"  
The man laughed, "I get reminded every day."  
Wheeler nodded. "But you don't quit?"  
The man shook his head, "There's no need, besides, there are worse things to be addicted to."  
Wheeler stared.  
"That and it's nice to have the excuse to step out of the office once in a while."  
The man gestured to the building behind him.  
"You work here?" Wheeler asked, excitement welling.  
The man nodded, "Level three, I do the file creations here, in the RMU section – Records Management Unit." He clarified.  
Wheeler paused, that was the same unit Linka was in...  
"You don't know a Linka, by any chance do you?"  
"The blond Russian woman? Yeah, she works in my section. Off sick today."  
He took another puff.  
"She's sick?" Wheeler asked in concern.  
"Oh, Elle said it wasn't anything serious, just headaches and back pain. Apparently it's common for pregnant women."  
"Who's Elle?"  
"She's pregnant too, they've been living together while her husband's away overseas."  
"Linka's married?"  
"No no, Elle's husband. I really don't know what Linka's story is, she doesn't talk about herself much."  
Now done with his cigarette, he threw the butt on the ground, stamping in out with his foot.  
"Well, I gotta get back to it. Files don't create themselves you know."  
Wheeler gave an absent wave, taking in this new information.

Right, he thought... He hadn't found her yet, but he'd been given enough to go by that he was sure he could find her now.  
Jumping back into the geo-cruiser, he looked at Gi.  
"No luck?" she asked with disappointment.  
"Not exactly, but we're on the right trail..."  
He booted up the geo-cruiser's computer.  
"I have an idea."

He got Gi to repeat the advanced searching technique she'd used before to find that same piece of information that had led them here originally. It loaded up Linka's details and photo again, and from here, he was able to see the names and faces of those that she worked with.  
"Elle, Elle, Elle... there! Eleanora Taylor. That's got to be her.  
He looked at her picture. She was young and pretty.  
"Once we find where Elle lives, I think we find our missing Linka..."  
So the two sat back patiently to wait for the rest of the day.

The day at the office had been long for Elle. She missed having someone to talk to as she sorted through and scanned the files back into the filing system.  
She gave Linka a call at lunch time to make sure the Russian was okay, and now, as five o'clock rolled around, she was glad to be able to return home.  
She'd caught the bus today, so that she didn't have to worry about parking, and was very glad to return to the warmth and comfort of her home. Seeing that Linka was nowhere downstairs, she went up to check on her.

She paused at the top of the stairs, hearing that the shower going.  
'Good', she thought, knowing that a nice warm shower would help. Elle went and put her bag away, quickly checked her emails in the study, before she heard Linka's footsteps, coming out of her room.

"Hi!" greeted Linka, looking much better.  
Elle smiled. "You've recovered?"  
Linka nodded. "Just in time for the weekend!" Elle laughed.  
"Come on," urged Linka, "'Neighbors' is about to start!"  
Elle laughed again, she'd been surprised at how much Linka had taken to the Aussie soap.  
Linka settled back into the lounge, happy to relax. Elle passed her the remote, "I'm just going to go for a shower, what do you want to do for dinner?"  
Linka paused thoughtfully, "Perhaps a simple stir fry tonight?" she suggested.  
"Sure thing," agreed Elle with a grin, "I'll catch you in ten." She left the room, making her way towards her bedroom when a knock on the front door stopped her. Answering it, she opened the door to find that she was looking at a young red-haired man.

She smiled right away, not just recognizing him from news stories and magazine articles, she and Linka had talked about him often.  
"Wheeler," she greeted.  
He stopped confused, "You know me?"  
Elle shook her head. "Only through news stories. Would you like to come in?"  
"Um, I'm actually looking for a friend... Do you know a – or would there be a..." he paused, unsure of how to ask about Linka.  
"Come on in, Wheeler. Would you like a drink?"

She led him through to the kitchen. Wheeler looked around as she led him in.  
"Nice place," he said awkwardly. She smiled and poured him a glass of juice.  
"Could you just give me a moment?" she asked him politely.  
"Sure..."

She left the room quickly and went in to Linka.  
"Linka, you have a guest."  
Linka frowned, "Who?"  
"I think that perhaps you should come and see for yourself."  
Confused, Linka followed her through to the kitchen, but stopped short with a sharp gasp as she saw the red hair of the young man sitting on the kitchen stool, gazing at the paintings on the opposite wall. She ducked back behind the door.

What was he doing here? How had he found her?  
She'd only just managed to put everything behind her, and get to place where she was moving on, and now, here he was.

Elle turned to see what Linka was doing, and realized that the young Russian had hidden herself upon seeing him. Elle turned to Wheeler, "Sorry about that, thank you for waiting. Can I ask what brings you here to Canberra?"  
Wheeler paused. "Yeah, I'm looking for someone."  
"So what makes you think that they're here?"  
Wheeler shifted uncomfortably, but then changed his mind. Not knowing why he felt so compelled to share his problems, the young American set his glass down and divulged his troubles to the kind stranger.

"I'm looking for a friend that I hurt really badly. I did something really dumb and hurt someone that I really care about. And I just wanted to find them and set the whole thing straight."  
Elle smiled. It was then that he really looked at the young woman and realized that she was pregnant. Of course, the man he'd spoken to earlier outside of Linka's work had mentioned this, and he looked at her, wondering how he had not noticed this until now.

"You're..." he started, looking at her baby bump,  
"Pregnant, yes." she finished, "Nearly five months."  
"Do you live here alone?" he asked.  
"No, my husband is here usually, but he's in the Air Force and got a three month posting over seas."  
"Is it hard being here alone while you're pregnant?"  
"It's tough without him, yes. I worry about him every day. And I did not realize that I was pregnant until after he'd already left."  
"Is – is it hard, here in Canberra, in your state?" he asked.

Listening in to the conversation, Linka realized the guilt that Wheeler felt. It was the driving force of all these questions.  
She hesitated behind the doorway.  
"Were you both happy to find out that you were going to be having a baby?"  
"Yes, we were both a little worried and hesitant at first, it's a big step, starting a family. But it's also very exciting. We have a lot to look forward to." She smiled at him.  
"You seem very worried, I'm sure that this friend is fine."

He sighed and shifted in his seat.  
"I just wish I could go back and change it all."  
"Well, we can't change what's happened in the past, only do our best to repair it in the present. I hope that you find this friend. And that you get the chance to fix whatever's happened."  
Wheeler smiled at her. "Thanks, me too."

Shifting uncomfortably in her place behind the doorway, Linka gulped and made up her mind.  
She stepped through the doorway and smiled thankfully at Elle. The young brunette returned the expression, just as Wheeler looked up and saw Linka standing there.  
It felt like everything froze in time as he saw her.  
His heart stopped for a second, before it started to race.  
Standing slowly to his feet, he tried to talk to her, but all he could do was gape.

"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms in front of her, almost protectively.  
"I – I came to find you. Gi's in the geo-cruiser waiting outside."  
"Gi's here too?"

As if on cue there was a knock at the door.  
Elle moved out to answer it, and Linka stared at Wheeler incredulously.  
"Look, I know that probably you'll never forgive me for what I said and did to you, and I can't blame you for that. But I had to at least come and try to make things right."  
Linka nodded, moving past him to the dining table on the other side of the open plan area to sit down.

"How did you find me?"  
"With Gi's help. We used an advanced searching technique..."  
Linka smiled, "The one I taught her..."  
"Yeah, and then, we went to your work, but you were sick, are-are you okay?"  
She nodded now, just Gi came in followed by Elle.

Gi looked around, feeling a little awestruck at the whole situation.  
How peculiar, thought the young Thai, Linka's been living here... It just struck her as strange that while the other planeteers had remained on Hope Island, living as per normal, Linka had this whole other life now.

Elle and Gi went to sit at the table with Linka, gesturing for Wheeler to join them.  
There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Gi rushed into her own heartfelt apology.

"God Linka, I am so, so sorry that we didn't believe you! And that we weren't there for you when you needed us! And that Wheeler was such an idiot!"  
"Hey!" protested Wheeler.  
"It's okay Wheeler, I don't think that there's anyone here present that doesn't know you acted like a jerk." she said looking at Elle for a conformation of this.  
Elle laughed. "I'm not completely out of the loop as to what happened before Linka came to Canberra, but if you guys need some time, I can leave you to it..."  
Wheeler sighed, "No, I already admitted to you before anyway that I'd been stupid. And this is your house.  
Look Linka, I'd like a chance to try and make this up to you. To you and the baby."

He had to actually hold himself back from saying 'our baby', he wanted to say it, but he didn't want to rush things. Building the trust back up first was vital, and a bombshell like that wasn't quite necessary at this point he didn't think.

"I know that what I did was awful, especially after everything that happened on the cruise, but I just, was hoping, that if you'd come back..."  
"Go back to Hope Island?" Linka stared at him.  
"Yeah, Linka we need you. I need you. We've tried it without you, it doesn't work."

Linka looked at Elle, she liked the life that she had built up here, she liked Canberra, and having a friend so near who knew and understood what she was going through... But being a Planeteer had been a part of her identity for so long... And she'd loved being a planeteer. But she also loved Elle and didn't want to abandon her after all her kindness...

Elle smiled, watching the mixed emotions run across Linka's face.

"It's okay Linka, you choose what ever it is you want to do. I know how much you love being a Planeteer, I've seen it on your face a million times as you told me about the places you've seen and the adventures you've had. And I know that you've enjoyed it here, but your life as a Planeteer doesn't have to be over if you don't want it to. You are a strong, smart very independent woman, and I see no reason why you couldn't be a mother and a Planeteer if that is what you wanted. You'll have supportive friends, whether you choose to stay of go. And you can always come back here if you ever need to, you know that right?"

Linka smiled, once again so grateful for the young woman's insight and understanding.

She turned to Wheeler now. "I will go back... But not indefinitely. I will allow the necessary time for us to work this out, but I do not know if I will continue as a planeteer..."

Wheeler nodded. That was all he needed. A bit of time.

He could make this work, he thought. Life without her was harder than he ever could have imagined, and he would not repeat his mistakes. This time, there would be a happy ending, he would make sure of it. And there was nothing Blight could do to ruin this...

Well, another day , another chapter... Almost. Didn't quite get one in yesterday, and tomorrow may be the same I'm afraid. I'm taking a little trip.To Canberra as it turns out, so I'm not 100 about when I'll be able to write next. But rest assured, this little fanfic of mine has been such a labor of love, and it is very far from over so I will definitely complete it and write as soon as I can. In the mean time however, I would love to hear any feed back, constructive criticism, or thoughts that you may have!

A big thanks to those who have reviewed the story too, by the way, this is the first time I've really really thrown my hand at writing, and while I definitely enjoy it, it 's great to hear what other people think!

Cheers, Ellibrial.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Timely Return

After a little more discussion, and dinner, Elle had insisted that they all stay the night, giving Gi the third bedroom of the house and folding out the sofa in the lounge for Wheeler, the four retired for the night, all grateful for a good night's rest.

Elle lay in her bed for a while, contemplating the day's strange events. It was about midnight when she decided that she was hungry and needed a midnight snack, quietly making her way to her refrigerator, hoping not to disturb her surprise guests.

Grabbing some sandwich ingredients from the fridge, she was startled as she saw a form sitting at the dining table in the dark shift slightly. Using the light from the fridge to see who it was, she sighed in relief as she saw Linka slumped in a chair. The young Russian was resting her chin on her hand, looking a little lost.

Smiling into the dark Elle whispered the offer of a salad sandwich, to which Linka reluctantly agreed.

Elle handed Linka a plate once the snacks were complete and beckoned for her to follow the young Brunette into her bed room.

Linka sighed as she sat down on the bed, looking at the sandwich sat in front of her.

"You okay?" smiled Elle with concern, resting her own plate on her bedside table.

Linka smiled and nodded. "Just confused I guess... For so long I wanted – I guess I really wanted Wheeler to swoop in and tell me that he still cared for me. To help me and say he wanted to be here for me with this whole crazy – situation. I told you everything that happened, the cruise, and even how things had been before that..."

"I know that you have feelings for him. And you two have been through a lot together. I do understand how difficult it's been for you."

"It is not even that, it is just... So many times on the bus home or in the supermarket or on television I would see something that reminded me of him, hear something he used to say a lot... There was even one time on the bus home I could smell cologne that someone on the bus was wearing, and I automatically thought of him – I nearly started to cry on the bus, because I realised that that had been the cologne he had worn that night of the big dinner on the cruise. Before that night, I had been able to hold things at arms length, and try to control my feelings... and what happened between us. But after I let myself go, on the cruise..."

Linka sighed now.

"Nothing is simple any more. I thought that things were so complex before, when it was just about being a Planeteer and having feelings for him, but this crazy situation just goes so beyond me. I do not know what I want anymore, I spent so long at first thinking about how I would love for him to swoop in and rescue me, how much I wanted him to..."

Elle reached over and grabbed the young Russian's hand.

"Things aren't easy now, I know, but they don't have to be complicated either. Go back with them tomorrow. Talk. Take one day at a time and make your decisions as you are able."

Linka nodded, biting mournfully into her sandwich.

Elle sighed, lying back, resting a hand on her protruding belly.

Linka swallowed her mouth full and continued to spill her concerns. "At least here with you, we share the same issues, and things are normal. I feel normal with you. But I think that perhaps things won't be normal back at Hope Island. New starts are hard, yes, but going back... seems impossible. Nothing will be the same. Am I making things worse by going?"

Elle cocked her head thoughtfully.

"You can go for an hour and then come back here if you want, you can stay two days and come back if you want. You haven't agreed to a life sentence, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here if you need me."

Linka smiled. Her friend was right. With that last reassurance, Linka picked up her plate, bade Elle good night and finally was able to return to her bed for a peaceful, and complete night's rest.

Blight looked around at the chaos that ensued her usually orderly lair. Naturally many of the now semi-retired eco-villains had caught wind that something had happened to the planeteers and a meeting had been called by Plunder in order to find out what.

Blight sighed in frustration at her acceptance of hosting the event. If anyone but Plunder had asked, she would have most definitely told them to rack off. What was it about him, she wondered as she watch him stand to his feet and clear his throat impatiently, demanding the attention of all those sat around him.

The room hushed quickly, and Blight couldn't hide an appreciative smirk from her lips, as all eyes turned to him.

"Now, as I am sure you're all aware, there has been some unusual progress made against the Planeteers, my research indicates that one of them has left and was replaced..."

"Well that doesn't help us," Hoggish snorted, his mouth half filled with what looked like KFC, "If there's still five brats they can still call Captain Planet."

Plunder smirked as he looked over at his imbecilic accomplice, eyebrow cocked.  
"Yes, but something has to have happened to the one they've replaced... Therein lies opportunity. It means that there is weakness among the Planeteers. Now, does anybody know what happened and who was replaced."

Further rowdy chaos filled the small space as each eco-villain swore black and blue that they had no clue as to how or what had happened, or that they'd heard anything about it. Everyone that is except Plunder and Blight.

The evil doctor sat watching her stupid comrades with such a satisfied smirk that Plunder, who had also been watching, waiting for someone to give something away noticed her.

Quietly rounding the table to talk to her quickly in private, he moved down beside the Blight's ear and whispered...

"Blight, what have you done?"

Gi gave a quick light knock on the door, aware that the blonde Russian was indeed already up and getting her things ready, by the sounds of rustling coming from behind the door. "Da," answered Linka quietly, looking up and smiling as she saw her old friend standing in the doorway.

"Can I help?" asked Gi, eager to finally spend some time with the friend she'd missed so much.

Linka smiled at her. "I have missed you so much Gi, da, I would love your help."

The two moved together and finished off Linka's packing, before Linka gave a slight sniff of the air.

"What is it?" asked Gi, looking up from the back she was zipping up, Linka grinned.

"Elle has cooked pancakes..." Gi looked at her quizically.

"My stomach is telling me more and more when it is hungry, and my meals have had to become more frequent." explained Linka, looking almost a bit uncomfortable.

Gi grinned, "I'll take any excuse for pancakes for breakfast every morning! Let's go!"

Making their way down stairs, the two girls were greeted a wonderful spread. Elle was just halving the last of the strawberries, as the two girls entered, while Wheeler entered simultaneously from the same door Linka had hid behind from him the night before.

"Smells awesome," he mumbled, his hair askew, as he moved to relax into a dining chair.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"Gi asked, coming up beside her.

"No, no" smiled the young host, "It's all finished now. But maybe we could move everything to the table and sit and eat together before you go?"

"Sounds great!" exclaimed Wheeler, standing up to help carry over the large plate of pancakes.

Once done with breakfast, Wheeler and Gi cleaned the kitchen for Elle, while she and Linka exchanged goodbyes in the next room. Assuring Linka that she had a place there anytime, the two wrapped each other in one last awkward hug, both having to lean forward in order to touch the other over her own belly.

Wheeler emerged now with Linka's bags, putting them down momentarily to say thanks to Elle and give her a quick hug. Gi opened the door, giving her a friendly wave and the three planeteers made their way towards their awaiting yellow aircraft.

Elle smiled and waved from her door as the air craft quickly made it's decent, and watched as it disappeared into the clear blue sky, hoping the the young blonde and her child aboard were heading to better things.

Thanks for your patience, this thing has been taking a while I know, but a huge thank you to everyone who's shown interest, your reviews are a massive encouragement!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Villainous Affairs

Linka had nearly forgotten how tiring long flights were, made worse again by her delicate condition. Shifting wearily in her seat for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes, Wheeler caught a glimpse of her as she did so in one of the Geo-cruiser's monitors and turned with a worried expression.

Though the young Russian had seemed fine last night and this morning, he had not forgotten that she had not been well the day before, missing work because of it.

As she had a past for hiding her afflictions, Wheeler murmured something to Gi before making his way down to her seat.

"You okay babe?" He asked with gentle concern.

'Babe', thought Linka, something she had not heard in quite a while...

Looking up at him, Linka smiled, familiar feelings of shyness and reserve welled close to the surface, but she pushed them back down again, determined not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"Da, I am okay. It's just very hard to get comfortable in these seats now, my back aches every now and again and I guess that I forgot how tiring traveling could be."

Wheeler nodded, smiling as he bent down beside the seat, making some quick adjustments.

"How does that feel?" he asked moving back a little, to look over the seat from a way back.

"Much better. I did not know that these seats were adjustable."

"One of the many things Kwame, Ma-ti and I added in your absence." He grinned at her, "You might say that we all needed things to keep our minds occupied."

Linka looked up at him, unsure of what he meant.

"We've all really missed you, you know." he whispered beside her ear before moving back to his co-piloting task alongside Gi.

Blight cleared her throat, getting ready to address the rabble still sat in front of her. It had been a long day with little progression, and the hot pink clad eco-villain was nearing the end of her tether. It was time they knew what was going on.

"You're all wondering what's been happening with those annoying eco-brats, it's the result of a little experiment of mine that I can't wait to tell you all about. MAL baby, roll the slides."

The large monitor, known mainly as MAL, short for Malfunction, swung down, showing a quick flash of static before a picture appeared.

A large graphic illustration of the human reproduction cycle followed, explaining how new humans were formed.

Hoggish Greedly, always quick to interrupt turned to Blight. "what makes you thing we don't know any of this Hogwash already?" he demanded. "I have a son remember? I've been there and done that before!"

"Something that continues to astound me everyday, Greedly." Sneered Plunder, but his suspicion and interest was fully aroused now, so he turned back to Blight. "Go on." he demanded.

With a click of her fingers MAL continued his presentation, the next sequence explaining how artificial insemination works.

Plunder was sure that he had caught on now, but had to clarify as Blight's little presentation ended.

"So Blight, one of the eco-brats is pregnant?Is that what you're getting at?" he demanded.

Blight grinned. "Yup. And it's torn their little group apart!"

Blight leaned in now to divulge the details, the kidnap, the Blonde Planeteer's panic, and lastly, she divulged the juciest part. The male DNA used... And Firebug's reaction that caused the girl to leave.

The three friends arrived back at Hope Island around noon, Wheeler gently roused the young Russian from her sleep in her now comfortable seat and helped her out of the geo-cruiser.

Linka was unsure of how to respond to the tender attentions she was receiving from the redhead, but figuring that tenderness was a better deal than the hostilities that had occurred before she left, she accepted his help and kind attention readily.

No sooner had Linka stepped out onto the grass, she was greeted instantly by Kwame and Ma-ti who had come running the moment they'd heard the geo-cruiser. Wrapping her in warm welcoming hugs, Kwame moved away to help Wheeler with her other bag, and the five made their way over to Linka's old cabin.

Wanting to get some time in with her best friend now, and fully aware of how tired Linka was, Gi suggested that the boys go and get an early dinner ready for them, while she helped Linka unpack. Smiling gratefully at her, Linka nodded in affirmation, and the three boys moved away to let the Girls get Linka settled.

"Have you told her?" Asked Ma-ti, as they moved out of earshot and away from the cabin.

"Nah, not yet. I wanna give her some time to settle back in and get comfortable here, you know?"

"Yes Wheeler, but the longer you leave it, the harder it will get." Kwame looked over at his friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want to just bombard her with the news and have her completely freak out either. The timing has to be right. And she has to feel safe and comfortable here again."

Nodding the three young men entered the main hut, their conversation now turning to what they should cook for dinner.

"It's got to be special." Stated Ma-ti, flipping through a book. "And something that Linka can eat, do certain foods still make pregnant women sick even in their second trimester?" asked Kwame.

"Most importantly, it's got be healthy. I want something that's going to be good for her and the baby." Interjected Wheeler, feeling a little off-put at the looks of surprise he received from Ma-ti and Kwame, which quickly turned to wide grins.

"Shut-up." he said, quickly turning away to wash his hands at the sink before either the African or Kyapo had a chance to say anything. Looking instead at each other, the two exchanged wide smiles, someone was already beginning to sound like a daddy...

Gi finished hanging the last of Linka's clothes, just as she heard the shower turn off. She heard the shower door open and close, and looking very refreshed, wrapped in her towel, the young Russian emerged, with a small billow of steam wafting out with her. Gi smiled and turned a little, giving Linka some room and privacy to pick what she wished to wear. After having done this, the young Russian moved back into the bathroom, dressing quickly, moving out again to join Gi on the bed.

"Linka, I'm so sorry about everything-" Gi began, the mounted guilt of the last five weeks weighing heavily on her. Linka smiled and held up a hand to stop her. "Do not be Gi, I do not want things to be bad or awkward between us. I don't want any guilt or hard feelings."

Gi nodded, eyes watering as she grabbed Linka's hand. "It's been so hard without you here Linka. We've all missed you so, so much. I don't think you could even begin to understand what your leaving did to the group..."

Linka nodded, "It was hard for me too Gi, but I had to do it. And to be honest, I'm glad I did. But I missed you too."

Linka leaned in to hug her friend, And Gi paused as she felt Linka's now small round stomach push a little against her own.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Gi with excitement, "I almost forgot about that!! With everything that was going on..." She trailed off, aware now that she would have to tread carefully, as keeping secrets was not her strong point, and that Wheeler had to be the one to let her know about...

"Da," smiled Linka, taking Gi's hand and placing over her belly so that the young Thai could feel the changes that had occurred since Linka's absence.

"Wow..." breathed Gi, rubbing her hand over the smooth round bump. "I can't believe there's a baby in there! That's so weird."

Linka laughed, "I know. I can feel it's movements now, when it turns over or wriggles."

The two girls talked a little while longer, chatting contentedly on Linka's bed. Gi divulged the fruitless effort to find a replacement Planeteer, retelling with particular relish and even a tiny hint of malice that last night that Tatiana had been there.

A delicious smell greeted the girls as they reached the common hut and made their way towards the kitchen and dining area. It was quite obvious that the boys had gone to a particular amount of effort and trouble to make the meal special, the table set immaculately with a candle burning in the table's center. Unsure of what would be best to serve, the boys had concocted three healthy, appetizing meals, figuring it's be best to just let Linka choose what she wanted to eat.

Looking around at the sizable spread, Linka turned to her friends, "You did not have to go to so much trouble..."

"It's no trouble Babe, we just wanted to make sure that there was definitely something here that you could eat." exclaimed Wheeler, coming up behind her to pull out her chair and help her into it.

"And of course it has to be special!" smiled Ma-ti, "It's our first meal together in over a month!"

Linka smiled, still feeling a little separated from her friends due to her circumstances, the meal helped her relax back, with the feelings of familiarity slowly returning, despite how different things now were.

Linka stretched and yawned in her familiar, comfortable bed. The meal had been great and she'd really enjoyed the movie that they'd sat down and watched afterwards. Well, not so much the movie as Wheeler, Kwame, Gi and Ma-ti's running commentary... A favorite old past-time to turn down the volume and create their own characters and storyline to the scene being played out on the screen, usually she'd join in, but had simply preferred to watch last night, tired from the days events.

She was just about to get up and shower when she heard a knock on the door.

Getting up and wrapping her dressing gown around her, she peeked through the small opening of her cabin door, surprised to see the young American standing in front of her with a platter of fresh cut fruit.

"Room service!" he called, as Linka stepped back, opening the door to allow him entry.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed cheerily, setting the tray down on her bedside table.

"I thought that breakfast in bed would be a good way to start the morning!"

Linka looked at him, "Wheeler, you do not need to wait on me hand and foot you know, I might be pregnant, but I'm sitll capable of getting breakfast together."

"Not that I don't appreciate it." she sighed, as he tried to hide his crestfallen look of disappointment.

"I guess I've probably been over doing it a bit," he looked at the ground, sitting down in her desk chair.

Linka moved over to the bed and sat facing him.

He looked up at her.

"Babe, I'm so, so sorry about that last night here – I – I never should have said the things that I did. I should have known that you wouldn't lie, and I should have trusted you."

He took a shaky breath, gathering the courage to look at her in the eyes.

Meeting his gaze, Linka could see the hurt surfacing once again, and smiled, feeling bad about how she'd reacted to the breakfast that he'd obviously put in a lot of care and preparation to, and stood to her feet.

"You know, there looks to be far more fruit on that plate than I could finish in one meal... Perhaps if you wait here while I shower and dress, then we could take the fruit down and have breakfast on the beach together?" she felt her heart miss a beat as she heard herself suggest this. She hadn't yet moved on from those feelings she had for him... Catching herself, she reasoned that this was not too forward of her – considering that she was simply responding to his kind efforts, and that surely this could not be mistaken as 'interest' with her in her current condition.

Wheeler smiled at her and nodded. "Breakfast on the beach would be great."

He waited patiently while she showered and dressed, noticing as she came out of the en suite that she had once again chosen a fairly loose ensemble, that hid any sign of pregnancy.

Thinking of this only briefly, Wheeler collected up the tray and the two friends made their way down to beach in companionable silence.

Linka and Wheeler spent the rest of the day together, talking and catching up. They had lunch with the others, but other than that, spent most of the day alone together.

As evening rolled round, Wheeler had now witnessed Linka's tendencies to hide and cover up her small frame, as if she were not comfortable with showing him, and as much as he wanted to see and understand the changes and what was happening, he made up his mind he would take it slow and wait until she was comfortable.

Linka sat out looking up at the sky as a few small stars began to appear, sitting back in the outdoor recliner under the cover of the small bamboo framed gazebo.

Wheeler appeared beside her now, two warm bowls of last night's let overs in hand. He handed her one, and sat back into the chair beside her with his.

Looking over at her he put down his fork for a moment, "You know, it is so good to have you back."

Linka smiled at him. He'd been such a perfect gentleman all day. She'd never really enjoyed her time with him so much... except on the cruise... She allowed the thought to enter her mind for only a second before banishing it away.

"It's nice to be back again, Yankee."

"And it's nice to hear that again too!" He grinned.

"I know I told you how sorry I was for what I said and did this morning... But there's more I have to say."

Linka set her own bowl down now, focusing her attention entirely on him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, and for what I accused you of with Dimitri, I just... Well I -"

He frowned now, unsure of how honest he wanted to be and just how to put what he thought he wanted to say.

"I've had feelings for you the second I saw you that first day here on Hope Island... And I know that it wasn't right, but after our time together on the cruise, and then you spending time with Dimitri, I thought – or I felt like you – like I'd been cheated on." He finished awkwardly, glad that the flow of words had finally ceased.

Linka blinked, so he drew another breath, but the young Russian broke in before he got the chance,

"You got angry at me that last night because you had feelings for me?" she asked.

"Have feelings. "He sighed mournfully, like coming clean after all this time was actually painful. He knew that he could be setting himself up for possibly the biggest rejection of his life, but for the sake of his happiness, hopefully hers and for the sake of his child's future, he had to try... Holding onto the hope that what Dimitri had told him was indeed true, he pressed on; "Linka -"

But she interrupted again, "So... Is that why you came to find me? Because you have feelings for me? Even though I'm...?"

She trailed off, whether he liked it or not, they were a package deal now, Wheeler could not say that he wanted to be with her without acknowledging that Linka now had a child to think about. And she needed to know that he could deal with that.

"Yeah, I came to find you because I don't like what life's like without you. I know that now... But I also found out something else... that made me... think."

Linka tried silently to slow her increasing heart-rate – for the life of her she just wished that he'd come out and say whatever is was that was eating him up so – the suspense was terrible.

"That male DNA that Blight used, the DNA of the father of the baby..."

Linka stared. He knew who the father was? How could he know that? And now he felt sorry for what he'd said, after finding out who it was... She got to her feet, totally unprepared to hear this new revelation.

"Nyet Yankee, I do not want to know." getting up so quickly caused a head spin and she gripped the chair to steady herself. Seeing her struggle, he jumped up too, coming over to her. "You don't want to know?" he askeda hint of hurt in his voice as he held her close, helping her steady herself.

She looked up at him, and gasped as she looked in to his eyes...

"It's not..." she breathed, a split second before he confirmed this unforeseen notion, "Yeah Babe, it's me."

He held her close as she let the information sink in, she buried her head into his shoulder, almost surprised as waves of relief spread over her, hugging him close, she wondered what this meant... How this would work...

"But-but how?" she asked, looking up at him now.

"Turns out that Blight and kept a sample of my DNA after one of our run ins. And that's what she used to impregnate you." Still cuddling her, he rubbed her back comfortingly, surprised at how well she had taken the information.

"And so, you felt like you had to come and find me...?"

Linka struggled now to determine his motives.

"No Babe, knowing I'm the Father definitely gave me a well-needed kick in the pants towards coming and finding you... But underneath it all, my life isn't worth living unless you're in it. Regardless of the circumstances you're in."

Warm tears welled in her eyes now, she'd never dared hope that anything like this could happen.

He gently touched her soft hair, placing a loving kiss atop her forehead before helping her back into her seat. "Our dinner's getting cold." He smiled and the two sat together and finished their meal in companionable silence, looking up at the stars above them.

Gaia watched the interaction of the screen in front of her, well aware of the sneaky audience trying to conceal their presence. Smiling she turned to the other three planeteers. "You know, you really shouldn't be spying." she chided.

"And what were you doing?" demanded Gi playfully, hands on hips with very obvious tears stains on her face. "My job." Said the Spirit simply. "I wish it was my job." Stated Ma-ti, "It's such a relief to see that they are finally working things out."

"They still have quite a battle ahead of them, Ma-ti." Said Gaia, letting the crystal monitor go blank. "Things are not going to be easy, and they'll both need your help and support."

"I'd give my right arm to see things turn out well for those two." Gi exclaimed, sinking onto the lounge.

"How romantic was that?" she asked the other three stood in the room around her. Smiling, Gaia ushered her Earth, water and heart Planeteers off to bed.

She needed to think. Things were going well now, but this still left her team of eco-heroes vulnerable. Especially Linka and Wheeler. And knowing that Blight knew this made her very, very uneasy.

Gaia did not have to worry about this for the next couple of weeks however. Whatever Blight was planning was obviously still in the pipeline and this gave ample opportunity for more group healing, which as far as Gaia was concerned, was great!

Linka was still quite shy, and very unwilling to expose her stomach to anyone other than Gi, much to Wheeler's unspoken frustration. Hugging was as close as he managed to get, which did allow him a little idea, but not nearly enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Two weeks after her return to Hope Island, the five friends had decided to go down and spend some time on the beach together. Linka had been putting git off and putting it off, feeling self conscious about the others seeing her in her current state. Gi had assured her that she would keep the boys in line, and Linka had finally conceded, having missed the beach a great deal.

That morning, As Kwame, Wheeler and Ma-ti stood around outside Linka's cabin waiting for the young expectant mother to emerge, Gi gave the boys a quick lecture about staring and making Linka more self-conscious than she already was. After swearing black and blue they wouldn't make her uncomfortable, Linka finally emerged from her cabin, obviously in her bathers, but with a large loose blue shirt over the top. She also held her towel up against her as if using it as an extra shield, causing Wheeler to stifle a sigh of disappointment. Gi shot him a quick look before they all made their way down to the beach.

Kwame, Ma-ti and Gi qickly threw their towels and flip-flops down running into the surf like little kids. Linka paused to pick up the beach umbrella and planted it firmly in the sand. Stretching out her towel in the shade she was about to lower herself onto it when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. "Here babe, I thought that this might make it easier for you... So you don't have as far to get up and down." He held up the fold-up beach he'd been carrying, moving to set it up under the shade for her.

"Thank you Wheeler," she smiled shyly at his thoughtfulness.

"Do you want to wade in with me a bit and cool off?" He asked kneeling down beside her, finishing off the last adjustment to the foldout chair.

Linka smiled and shook her head, "Nyet, thank you but I will just relax a bit in the shade. But maybe we can go for a walk later?"

"Okay babe." He smiled despite her rejection, breaking into a run, entering the surf rowdily to join the others.

Linka lay back, and put her headphones in, happy to relax back with her book in the shade, eventually drifting off into a light doze.

After having splashed and mucked around for a while with his friends, Wheeler looked over to see that the young Russian had drifted off, and that the shadow of the umbrella had shifted slightly, not giving quite as good shade coverage. Moving up towards her, he adjusted the umbrella and sat down beside her, studying her beautiful features as she slept peacefully. It was then that he noticed that the gentle breeze had lifted up one side of her unbuttoned shirt, leaving it dangling down over the other side of the chair. He looked over her, just able to make out a little of her belly, wishing that the wind would do the same to other side and give him a good look. As if on cue the breeze picked up, causing the other side to lift a little before sliding off her altogether. Wheeler sat in amazement now, as he looked down at what was his baby. Seeing her swollen tummy wholly exposed with just a thin layer of Lycra stretched over it had him in complete wonder. Without even thinking about it, he reached forward instinctively wanting to run his hand over it, when he caught sight of Linka's open eyes beneath her glasses. Feeling terrible at having been caught, he was about to pull his hand back when she smiled.

"You can." She murmured softly. "Really" he asked, clearly surprised. She nodded, and he gently ran his hand over the bump. "I thought you'd be mad." he admitted resting his hand there. "It is your baby too." Linka countered.

Wheeler stopped and smiled at her.

Linka sat up a little way. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want."

"Huh?" he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"I mean, I love the care that you're showing and how supportive you've been but I understand if you're not ready for... everything."

"I'm not following." he admitted looking intently into her eyes.

"You can have as much or as little involvement with this baby as you like Wheeler. I do not want you to feel obligated to us – just because... well you know. You didn't have any choice in what happened..."

"Neither did you." He stated simply still looking at her.

"Babe, I want to make this work... I want... I want for us to be a family. Or at least try." He admitted, breaking her gaze to look again at their unborn child.

"I know that it's not going to be easy, and I know that it's easy to say – 'Yeah I want to do this' now – but I really do want to make this work. For all of us." He gave her belly another gentle rub, causing the baby to stir, as if exciting about the prospect of finally having a father.

Linka smiled. "Okay."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Da, if you do."

Wheeler leaned in and gave her a tight squeeze, excitement welling. "Wanna go for that walk now?"

"Da." She smiled as he helped her to her feet and the two strolled down the beach together contentedly, arm in arm.

Gi watched from her place in the rolling waves, grinning from ear to ear, before retaliating Kwames splashes with a massive dousing by aid of her ring.

Blight sighed, there had been continual meetings for the last few weeks, trying to conjure up the best attack or the best use of this time. Why, why had she ever allowed the others to get involved, this was her 'baby' – so to speak. She'd done the hard work, and it should be up to her what course of action is taken. And then, MAL interrupted her thoughts. "Doctor, there's something you might like to look at here..."

Turning Blight was outraged with what she saw... She was back! And they'd made up, to the point where they were strolling together arm in arm. His hand resting paternally on her stomach as they did so. The anger welled, and then... No, they were still week. She knew how to rock the boat, hopefully so hard that Linka would fall out again. "MAL, baby, I we have a few calls to make. I need you to find a few phone numbers for me..."

Hey, I know that I've posted two new chapters today, I'm hoping that I'll get the chance to make sure that the rest follows closely behind, But I can't make any promises!

Hope you like this one, was a bit of fun to write, mush is so much fun!

Cheers! Elibrial.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Villainous Affairs Continued...

Linka looked in the mirror, turning side on to see the full effect. She was now obviously, undeniably pregnant. She'd certainly been showing when she'd gotten back to Hope island, but in the three short weeks she'd been there, she felt as though she'd doubled in size. She was now 23 weeks into the pregnancy, just past half way, and even her looser fitting clothes weren't hiding her bump any more.

She turned as she heard a knock on the door, "Come in," she called, watching familiar red hair appear through the widening gap as Wheeler peeped in.  
Seeing her in her tight fitting singlet shirt Wheeler raised his eyebrows as he entered, "Wow babe!"  
"Hhm," she murmured absently as she cocked her head, returning her gaze to her reflection, looking again at her ever-expanding waste line. "I look like a fat hippo."

Wheeler couldn't help but laugh at this unexpected observation. "No, you don't babe. You look gorgeous." He came up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waste and resting his chin upon his shoulder, just like that night on the cruise.  
"I can not see my toes any more when I stand up straight." she sighed, a reluctant confession.  
"You're pregnant honey, it'll get worse before it gets better... Hey!" He stopped short now, "Was that...?"

Linka smiled at him in the mirror. "You felt that?"

"Yeah, I did." Wheeler moved in front of her now, crouching down so that his face was directly in front of her belly.

"I didn't know I'd be able to feel anything yet!"

"Da, it kicks all the time."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. Usually little kicks and movements, but every so often it does a great big one. Here," she moved to the bed, sitting carefully, before swinging her legs up onto the bed in front of her.

She lay back, lifting up the hem of her t-shirt to reveal the bare skin of her swollen belly. "Watch, we have been very active today."

Wheeler moved over and watched in awe. It was about five seconds before he saw the tiny pulse like movement – quite slight, but definitely there.

"That is so cute!" He grinned, moving to sit on the bed beside her, silently running his hand over her bare skin, feeling another soft pulse as he did so. "Does that happen often?"

"Da, usually when I'm sitting quietly or resting is when I really feel it."

"Is it normal to be feeling it this early?" he asked, moving his gaze from their concealed baby to her face. She slid her top back down.

"Nyet, we are past halfway Yankee, so the movements will only start to get stronger from now on. And I really started to feel the movements around the 19 week mark... So it is not really new..."

Wheeler broke her gaze now, his eyes downcast. "I missed out on some stuff, didn't I?"

"Nyet, just the second half of the first trimester... and a little of the beginning of the second, but I think that it's really from now that things start to get exciting."

She smiled at him, feeling touched that he felt that he'd missed out on some of his baby's growth.

He smiled back, moving hos focus back to her belly, "It's so weird to think that there's a little human in there. I wonder what they'll be like. And who they're going to take after..." He paused, "How soon can you tell what the sex is?"

"I think that it is determinable around the fourteen to fifteen week mark, but I am not sure... Why?"

"Do you want to find out?" she could see the curiosity twinkling in his bright blue eyes as he said it.

"I could have found out... I chose not to."

"How come?"

"I guess, that I was only just coming around to the idea of becoming a parent, and because defining the sex made it more of a person that I was really ready to cope with. Plus Elle did not want to find out what she was having because Mark could not be there so... it just seemed right to wait..." She frowned as she relayed this to him, as though she hadn't really thought about it that deeply until now.

Wheeler' own brow was knitted thoughtfully now, as he considered this answer. "Fair enough, " he conceded, but then stopped, "Wait, you already had the chance to find out? So you've already had a scan?"

"Da, I had it done at 19 weeks."

"And I missed it?" Wheeler looked absolutely crestfallen, "The first chance to see what our baby looks like and I missed it?!"

Linka couldn't help her surprise, "You are really upset?"

"Of course!"

"Here," moving off the bed, the young Russian stood to her feet and moved to her wardrobe. She stooped carefully after opening the door and extracted a large cream coloured box. It looked like a shoe box but was about three times the size, and she set it down in front of him before settling back onto the bed herself.

"What's this?"

"You will see!" She smiled at him as she removed the lid. Inside the box were a few small items, a tiny pair of pale yellow booties, two boxes of Johnson's baby soap, a single sample new born nappy, a white bib with 'BABY' scrawling across it in a cute, curly font, and a soft, white teddy.

Linka carefully removed the items, laying them out on the bed. Wheeler saw as she did this that there was an additional item laying folded neatly at the bottom of the box, a small soft blanket. It matched the super soft teddy bear he was holding he now realised, and looked on with interest as she removed this from the box also.

Underneath that lay a small piece of black paper. A little smaller than A5 in size. Linka took it out and handed it to him, and he realised now what he was looking at.

The black was divided up into four equal sections. In the first he could make out a tiny open hand, the second showed a large cloudy white mass in the centre, the third looked like a little white foot print and the last showed a tiny white clenched fist against a black swirly background.

He ran his finger over the little clenched fist. That was his child. "That is so incredible!" he breathed, taking in the tiny features of his offspring. He looked again at the white mass in the second frame on the right – and then he realised, a small forehead, nose, lips, chin...

He was looking at a side-on view of his baby's face. So small and delicate and perfectly formed.

"That's..." he stared, awestruck.

"Da, it took about a half an hour to get that head shot. They had to keep poking my belly in order to try and get the baby un-tucked from where they were trying to hide."

"Really?"

"Da, in the end the doctor performing the ultrasound asked me to go to the bathroom to do some star-jumps in the hopes that they would come out."

"What was it like?"

"It was not hard, I just laid on the bed, the doctor applied some gel to my stomach, then they run the scanner thing over it, taking pictures of things like the spine, it's stomach, head, length of body. They record the measurements as they go to make sure the growth rate is normal."

"Could you see it moving?"

"Da, and the also zoom in on the heart and check the heart beat."

"Really? How was our baby's heartbeat?"

"Nice and steady and regular. Quite strong."

Wheeler smiled at this, un-admittedly he'd been a little worried that all the stress Linka had been through early on in the pregnancy may have had a poor effect on the baby's health.

"I'm glad." He looked at her, revealing his relief.

"Mmm, we are fortunate, I did not realise the statistics, however a high percentage of pregnancies fail before their twelfth week. Especially when the mother experiences high levels of stress."

He moved over and hugged her now, kissing her forehead as he did so.

"We are fortunate, and I'm so glad I got the chance to realise it. Thank you for coming back."

Linka tried to blink back the tears. Her voice caught in her throat, but she managed a whisper, "Thank you for coming and finding me."

She hid it well, but not quite well enough to fool the young American. Wheeler gently tilted her head up so that he could see her face, and tenderly wiped away the single tear that had slid down her cheek.

Each gazed at the other for a single moment before Wheeler closed the gap between them, kissing her finally for the first time since that evening together of the cruise.

It was soft and slow and gentle, portraying everything that he felt for the young woman sitting before him.

Linka felt his hand softly caress her face, before moving down to rest gently on her tummy, as if he was signaling to her that he was happy to acknowledge the baby in all of this.

Each were a little shaky as they withdrew, neither one really prepared as they came to terms with the situation and their emotions. But it didn't take long for Wheeler to bridge the gap of silence between them, "It's okay babe, I understand if you're worried or scared, but we'll make this family work. You'll see."

His words struck her and she blinked up at him, eyes wide. Family ? - she smiled now, entirely relieved, and snuggled back into his chest. What a bizarre outcome to such a crazy chain of events. And yet she thought, in the depths of all this chaos and drama, the word 'family' never sounded so right.

The two sat like that for a while, happy to just remain in peaceful silence together, only finally stirring at the knock on Linka's cabin door.

"Come in," called Linka for the second time that morning. This time it was Gi's shoulder length black hair that emerged, poking through as she peeked in.

"Is she ready yet?"

"Uh, woops." Wheeler looked at Gi appologetically. Gi rolled her eyes, though took note of the two sat so close on the bed together.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job!" exclaimed the young Thai, crossing the room with her hands on her hips.

"I suppose he hasn't even told you yet, has he?"

"Told me what?" Linka looked from Gi's face to Wheeler's and back again, keen to understand what was going on.

"To get up and get ready so that we can go... BABY SHOPPING!"

Linka laughed at Gi's over-enthused pronunciation of the last two words.

"I see. Well in that case, let me grab some more clothes and some shoes and we can be on our way!"

"Great! See Wheeler, it doesn't take half an hour! I'm going to go get the geo-cruiser ready with Kwame and Ma-ti. I'll meet you guys out there soon!" And with a quick wave, she disappeared back out the door.

Wheeler looked at Linka, "You know, I knew there was reason I was meant to come and see you this morning."

Linka laughed. "To be honest Yankee, it was nice that you forgot." She smiled at him shyly, her lips still tingling a little at the lingering memory of their kiss.

Unable to help himself, Wheeler leaned forward and placed a quick, gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks babe, I'm glad I forgot too. Now let's get your stuff together and go shopping! Gi'll strangle me if I hold this expedition up any longer."

The mall was busy and crowded as usual, but Linka didn't fail to relish how fortunate she was to be able to drop everything and take a quick day trip to the states for some bargain hunting. She thought back to the conversation they'd had in the geo-cruiser on the way there.

"We're pretty lucky you know," mused wheeler, as he leaned over Kwame's shoulder to get an idea of how much longer the flight was going to take.

"How so, Wheeler?" Kwame had responded, swatting at the young American, never looking away from the control panel.

"How many people wake up one morning on an island of tropical paradise, decide they want to go shopping – pick any destination in the world, pack their own private air-craft; with their four best friends... and a monkey," he added at Sugi's protestant squeaks at being left out of the equation, "to arrive mid-morning, spend the day browsing through shops, hop back on their air-craft when done and return to paradise for a great night's sleep in their own beds? Damn lucky I tell you."

Linka had to hand it to Wheeler, he was right. They were lucky. That kind of freedom – to have gotten it so young, it had simply become the norm now, she thought – it's amazing what you can get used to...

Linka was rudely interrupted from her thoughts as someone bumped into her with a handful of shopping bags, and she again took in the busy surroundings of the shopping centre.

"So! Toys 'R' Us are having a HUGE sale – lots of baby stock, there's a Baby-Co here somewhere, Pumpkin Patch, Little Enphant... Um, Mother's World... And then there's stuff like Target and K-mart. Chemists too will have things!" Gi looked around at everyone, unable to hide how super-keen she was to get going with this shopping trip.

"I figure some of the main things we need to consider are a pram, a cot, a few simple items of clothing, bottles and feeding gear, change table, you know, the regular stuff you buy when you're expecting a baby."

"Oh yeah," cut in Wheeler sarcastically, "The regular stuff!"

Linka laughed now, "That is enough! At the very least yes, we should look at what is needed and see what is available, and what is necessary for a newborn."

Wheeler grinned, "You're right, Toys 'R' Us are having a massive sale!" He clasped his hands gleefully - "And look! All the Transformers merchandise is going cheap!" And with that, the red-head just about disappeared in the direction of the mega-toy store, leaving the others to trail along behind.

It had been a great, tiring morning, and now, in the early afternoon the group of friends sat together in The Coffee Club, eating and chatting and admiring the many gifts and purchases they'd accumulated over the course of the morning's outing.

Tiny articles of clothing, pacifiers, bottles, rattles, teething toys, Linka had been overwhelmed by the generosity of her friends.

Wheeler grinned as he rummaged through one of the many bags, pulling out a minuscule item of clothing.

He held up a tripple 0 sized top with "I luv dad!" printed across it, "This is definitely my favorite!" He exclaimed, holding it up over Linka's belly as if testing the size.

"Maybe a little big at the moment... but you'll grow into it!"

He then turned his attention to Linka, "How are you feeling?"

"Ready to go home, I think," she smiled, though genuinely happy and content, the fatigue she felt was obvious.

"Yeah, I think you're right babe, time to call it a day!" he smiled. The five friends finished their meals, paid and made their way back to the geo-cruiser, looking forward to some afternoon rest on Hope Island.

They were just leaving the city when Gaia's transparent head appeared in front of the geo-cruiser. Wheeler groaned inwardly. Shooting him a look, as though she knew what he was thinking even without him outwardly saying anything, Gaia addressed the Planeteers, "We have an eco-alert, Planeteers, Nukem's hi-jacked a truck full of dangerous toxic gas in a small town just near here. You need to make sure that none of the gas gets out. The damage it could cause is substantial."

Linka lay back in her seat, as Gaia gave Gi and Kwame the coordinates to reach the eco-emergency. She felt half relieved that things were finally feeling back to normal and half worried about how dealing with an ecological crisis would go being six months pregnant.

She wasn't the only one, Wheeler gave Gaia an angry glare before she disappeared and then moved his focus out the window, eyebrows knitted in a worried frown.

The situation was nearing crisis point as the quintuplet of friends arrived. The truck had been run off the road and lay stranded at the roadside while Nukem was straddled on top of the large trucks cargo. Police officials surrounded him at various intervals were shouting through megaphones for him to "step away from the truck – or else..." which only made Nukem laugh, hardly ceasing his movements along the truck's body towards the outlet valve for the gas.

Kwame sized up the situation, seeing that the police were only threatening to throw tear gas bombs at the large subhuman villain... which of course would have little to no effect on Nukem, he turned to Wheeler.

"We need to bait him off the truck and get him away from it..."

"On it!" Wheeler reacted instantly to his friend's plan, charging towards Nukem.

"Hey! Nukem! You big yellow retard, you wanna come play?"

He neatly dodged the bolt of radiation that Nukem instantly sent at him, laughing at him.

"That all you got? You must be getting old Nukem!"

This had the desired effect, as Nukem, enraged jumped down and began to persue the redhead, sending erratic bolts at him as he chased him.

This was all it took for Kwame to react now, he ran to the truck's cab and climbed in, turning the key that had been left behind in the ignition, Kwame began to back the truck back onto the road, ready to remove it from the situation all together.

Meanwhile Gi and Ma-ti had joined in the game of eco-villain tag, darting and dodging Nukem as well to take some of the heat off Wheeler.

Frustrated, Linka hung back, knowing that she had neither the speed or agility to be of any assistance in the current circumstances. She instead used her ring to begin clearing the debris scattering the road from Nukem's blasts, making a clear, easy path for Kwame to maneuver the truck out of there.

As Nukem rounded back on Wheeler who'd just darted out behind him, he saw what the others had been distracting him from and let out an angry roar, sending a blast straight at Kwame, sitting in the driver's seat.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Nukem's hand stretched in the direction of Kwame's head, Wheeler lunged forward, pushing against Nukem's arm as hard as he could, knocking it sideways so that the blast missed Kwame completely and flew instead at the massive gas container. It narrowly missed connecting with the container's mass, hitting instead the gas release valve.

No one seemed to breath, waiting for the explosion to come, but nothing happened... And then as silence hung in the air, they heard the soft hissing noise as the toxic fumes began to escape. The police began running and diving away from the toxins, Kwame extricated himself from the drivers seat with lightning speed, shouting directions to his friend, "Let our powers combine, EARTH!"

"FIRE"  
"WIND"  
"WATER"  
"HEART!"

The others followed only a fraction of a heartbeat one after the other and the beams shot up, combining in a bright clap of light, Captain Planet appeared before them, swooping immediately into action, moving to contain the deadly leak.

Nukem however, still angry from the redhead's taunts took full advantage of the situation. He turned, his fists clenched, "Hey Blondie!" he roared, and just as he'd thought, Wheeler stopped dead and spun on the spot.

He dove in Linka's direction to cover her, realising as Nukem's blast flew past only inches from his head that it had been intended for him. He winced with the sobering realization that they tree that had just exploded could have been him...

Roaring in frustration at having missed his target, Nukem geared up for another blast when Captain Planet swooped down with a mangled street lamp and neatly wrapped it around the eco-villain, pinning both arms firmly by his sides.

He doubled it around Nukem before knotting the end.

"That ought to keep you wrapped up for a while Nukem!" he turned to the policemen who were waiting patiently at the side to apprehend him now that he wasn't a threat. "There you go boys, he's KNOT going to be a problem for you any more!"

He then moved over to the truck, picking it up and setting down straight on the road. "Someone needs to get this safely to it's destination right away, before anything else can go wrong." The police officer in charge gave him a short smile and nod, and began barking orders for the removal of the toxic hazard, and Captain Planet, now satisfied that his work was complete turned his attention to his Planeteers.

"Well Planeteers, it's been a real gas, but I think my work here is done. Wheeler, Linka, you both okay?"

he turned quickly to check, making Linka realise that this was the first time she'd seen Cap since finding out that she was pregnant.

She nodded awkwardly and Wheeler gave him a slightly shaky grin, putting two thumbs up in answer.

"Sure Cap, came a little close, but no sweat, we're okay. Thanks."

Cap nodded. "Good to have you back Linka. Oh, and congrats guys." With a smile and a quick wink, Captain Planet flew into the air, and with his usual farewell, "The power is yours!", the single ball of light he'd become split back into five beams and returned to the rings from whence they came.

The Planeteers looked around at each other, before each moving off to finish cleaning up the chaos.

Wheeler moved over to Linka, gently grabbing her arm, "Hey babe, you sure you're okay? That came a little close."

He looked first into her eyes, his copper brows knitted in care and concern , before looking down at her belly. He rubbed it tenderly. "You're not hurt?" he frowned at her now. She smiled at him. "Nyet, i am not hurt and I'm sure the baby is fine too. But..." She looked away from him now, "You nearly got hit Wheeler. You could have died."

She saw the scene fresh n her mind, Wheeler, stopping, turning – and diving away just in time... Only a fraction of a second before Nukem's blast would have hit at full force. And then the 'what if' scenario hit her, causing tears to well in her eyes.

Though taken aback by her uncharacteristically emotional reaction, Wheeler quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay babe, we're both safe. Nothing happened."

She buried her head into his chest, getting a grip on her tumultuous emotions, savoring the closeness and how good it felt to be safe with him again. The moment lasted a good few seconds before they were brought back to reality by Nukem's gagging noises.

"Could you two PLEASE spare me your mushy, dribbly crap? It's bad enough not being able to move because of this friggin light pole, even without waiting to be arrested... But to have to sit and watch you two while I wait.."

Wheeler grinned now, releasing Linka from their hug.

"You know, as tempting as it is to stay here and fondle you – even without the effect it's having on our audience, we probably should help the others."

Linka smiled back. "Da, you are right. But just so that our audience knows that it is not him that we are sparing..." she leaned forward and planted a sweet gentle kiss on Wheeler's lips, lingering for a few seconds, just to make sure Nukem couldn't miss it. Wheeler stared as she pulled away. "Wow." was all he could manage before she grabbed him by the hand and led him away, beginning the ever-fun task of cleaning up.

The five friends arrived home tired from their busy day. "I don;t know what was more tiring," said Gi with a yawn as she unclipped her seat belt, "Shopping or that eco-emergency."

ma-ti nodded in agreement, climbing out of his seat behind her. "Yes, i think next time we should just stick with one or the other. Not try for both in the same day."

They climbed out of the cruiser, followed by Kwame who'd been the pilot for the journey.

Wheeler, who'd co-piloted lingered behind, watching Linka intently. She'd waited quietly for the others leave and was now moving slowly, undoing the clasp of her safety restraint and getting out of the seat. Every muscle seemed to protest as she tried to rise to her feet, bracing herself on the chair's armrests. Seeing the effort that this usually simple task was taking, Wheeler moved in and helped her to her feet, "Here babe," the young man gently helped her to rise before guiding her out of the aircraft, helping her down to the ground.

"You look sore." he frowned, taking the remainder of the shopping bags from her.

Linka managed a smile. "Spasiba".

The two walked back to her cabin without saying anything else. Wheeler paused at the door as he held it open for her. "Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. Linka nodded wearily, barely even taking the bizarre question in.

"Do me a favour and put on something that you don't mind getting wet in." Linka frowned, about to tell him that she was simply going straight to bed but he'd disappeared before she'd even opened her mouth.

Sighing, she obediently changed into a dark singlet and a loose fitting pair of shorts. She's just sat down on the bed, exhausted from the effort of getting the shorts on when the sound of a motor came up beside her cabin.

Wheeler had emerged with one of the small eco-buggies – one of his and Kwame's latest environmentally friendly inventions for getting around the island.

He smiled broadly, bowing as she moved out onto the small porch of her hut before moving over to her to help her settle into the little vehicle.

After making sure she was in okay, the young amercian took his seat in the driver's side and restarting the engine.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him, her tired eyes still purveying a small glimmer of curiosity.

Wheeler grinned, "You go to bed like that and you won't be able to move in the morning. You know that, don't you?"

Linka just looked at him.

Wheeler smiled as he looked ahead, steering his way through the tropical jungle terrain.

Linka took the chance to relax back into her seat, closing her eyes as she did so, enjoying the cool evening breeze on her face.

Wheeler steered through the brush for about twenty minutes before slowing the buggy and bringing it to a complete stop.

Linka opened her eyes to see that they'd stopped in front of a little hidden spring.

Puffs of steam sat gently on top of the bubbling pool, swirling and intertwining almost hypnotically, helping Linka's aching muscles to relax just at the sight of it.

"What is this place Wheeler?" She breathed in awe, the onset of twilight only adding to the magical atmosphere.

"It's a hot spring that Kwame and I used to use after big workouts or heavy training sessions. It's perfect for relaxing tired, tense muscles and I think that it'll help you not to feel like you've been run over by a train tomorrow morning. Come on,"

He moved around and helped her out of her seat, taking as much of her weight as he could.

Holding her hand, he gently waded in with her, leading her to a nice flat, submerged rock.

"Here, just sit there for a moment." He helped her up onto it, moving around behind her, he began to massage her sore, tense back muscles.

Linka shut her eyes, feeling more of the aches subside as he worked is way up her back and across her shoulder blades. He then moved back in front of her, massaging her feet, ankles and calves. Linka couldn't help but blush as his hands finally moved up to her lower thigh, her senses had seemed to heighten more and more throughout the young American's tender ministrations, only intensified by the romantic settings of the glade.

Sensing Linka's embarrassment, Wheeler looked at her and smiled, "Promise I won't try anything. This really is for your own good though, that's all."

Linka smiled, "Thank you. You did not have to do this."

"I know, but what kind of father would I be if I didn't take care of the woman carrying my child?"

Linka looked at him in the dark, thinking over his statement, "Is that what I am to you?"

"Huh? No babe, you know how I feel about you. But I guess in a way the fact that you're carrying my baby makes me feel like I should take care of you. And at the very least try to make the rest of this pregnancy as easy and as comfortable for you as i can."

Linka dissected his words carefully as he divulged this, she understood the actions, but she also felt that he was purposely avoiding the emotions behind them... She probed further, "Why do you still feel guilty Wheeler? We have moved on."

She felt Wheeler tense in front of her, and his voice cracked auduibly as he answered her, "You nearly killed yourself that last night because of what I said to you."

The shame and guilt that he felt hung in the air between them, and taken entirely by surprise at his answer, Linka thought back to that night's chain of events, realising now that like so many of her other issues, she'd held it at arms length, refusing to acknowledge that it had happened.

It all seemed hazy, but the tears welled instantly as the scene flooded back to her, the glass in her hand, her panic and desperation... She'd seen him dart towards her, before it all faded away.

"Wheeler I..." she choked, realising the weight of what he'd carried now. That was the last he'd seen of her before she'd left.

"I thought you were dead that morning when you and all your stuff was gone. My first thought was she's dead and now I'll never see her again."

His voice trembled in the dark and Linka instinctively reached forwards for him, cupping her face in his hand, she felt the hot tears.

"I am sorry Yankee-"

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry, I- I..." His voice caught in his throat as he relived the grief in his mind. Linka stood now and wrapped him in a tight hug, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"It's okay Yankee," she soothed, though shaking slightly herself from the raw honesty of the situation.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you babe – and after I found out that the baby was mine, and what I'd said to you..."

She put her finger to his lips now, and nestled her head against his shoulder.

"I was not thinking that night. What I did was stupid and selfish – but it's over. I do not want you to feel guilty Yankee. We were both upset. We both reacted. And we have both learned from it."

He nodded, finally, for the first time letting go of some of the shame and guilt that he felt for the hurt he'd caused. He cuddled her back, holding her close, grateful that she was safe and healthy.

He moved and sat on the rock beside her, his left arm still protectively wrapped around her.

"I, I guess what scared me the most is that I never thought that you'd..."

"Neither did I." She admitted, "But I was scared and confused and angry. And I felt so violated..."

He looked at her now, understanding finally what she'd felt that night. Of course. What an ordeal.

Linka smiled at him now, having gained some insight herself on the two of them, their emotions and even on their relationship.

"No more guilt, please," She lay her head on his shoulder. "We need to let go of all this if we want to make this work."

Wheeler nodded, "You're right babe. We both got a new start and a second chance. I don't wanna ruin it with stuff from the past."

He got down off the rock now, "Come on babe, we should get you warm and dry. You need your sleep."

Conceding, Linka allowed herself to be led out of the warm steamy water and wrapped in one of the two towels Wheeler had brought with him.

He bid her good night at the door like a gentleman, before taking the buggy back and going to bed himself.

Blight looked around her usually orderly lair, thoroughly annoyed that though this whole ploy had singularly been her handy work, she now was having to share it with these incompetent, bumbling idiots. In her own private space no less.

The rowdy crowd heightened it's volume as a rather disgruntled Duke Nukem entered the room to join them.

"Awe, is little Nukey grumpy coz he couldn't handled the Planeteers, even with a MAJOR HANDY CAP?" Hoggish paused from shoving a fist full of what may have been apple pie into his mouth, long enough to taunt their returning comrade.

Nukem didn't even reply, not only was he aware that the entire party had watched his failure first hand on one of Blight's huge screens, but he'd very nearly been caught and apprehended for a second time after breaking out of that first cell. Getting caught and locked up once was annoying, but to nearly have been foiled at his escape... Well that just pissed him off. Hoggish snorted had with laughter as Nukem stomped grudgingly past, the dejected yellow villain sending a bolt of radiation that exploded the rest of the pie all over Greedly's face in retaliation.

Greedly sputtered, more concerned that he now had no more pie than the fact that the blast could have taken his head off, and sensing that things were about to get even messier in her usually pristine hideout, Blight stepped in.

"Well, Nukey, there's no use crying over spilled milk, you took a good crack, but their only slightly weakened..."

"Yeah, there are going to be plenty more opportunities to take 'em out!" interjected Sludge, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"No, the point is that THIS little mission was a failure." frowned Plunder, who'd been frustrated ever since seeing Nukem's bungle on the screen – the fact that he was associated with this plot and that it hadn't worked made him feel downright inadequate. Which annoyed him, because he wasn't the one who stuffed it up.

"That little team building exercise has only made their little group stronger again, and given blondie some more confidence... The point of today was to strike while the iron is hot, and take them down weak. But the whole damn day's been a bust!"

Blight smiled, what was it about Plunder that made her enjoy seeing him get so hot and bothered?

"The whole day hasn't been a bust, Plunder, baby. While you all may have been pegging your hopes on our friend Nukem here, I for one never underestimated our friends."

Plunder turned to her, eyebrow cocked in an interested manner, "Really?"

Grinning, Blight turned on the large screen mounted on the wall at the front of the room, flicking until she reached the right channel.

The news presenter was just introducing the story, showing footage of Nukem straddled atop the truck, surrounded by police. Nukem groaned at having to relive his day's failure, yet again, but Blight hushed him.

The story on the gas leak was merely a brief recount, after which the journalist turned the focus from that to footage of the blonde and redhead Planeteers looking very close and intimate.

"Speculation about the Planeteers has mounted today, after seeing this footage." The camera zoomed in on the couple's close conversation, and though there was no audio, their body language was clear as Wheeler caressed Linka's obviously pregnant belly before the two shared a kiss.

"Angry calls from parents have flooded the station, concerned about the message that these once teenage role models are sending our youth."

Plunder couldn't help but laugh as the story continued, pinning the Planeteers as irresponsible, and poor role models for the youth of today's society, berating their 'squeaky clean image'.

"That was fantastic Blight!" Plunder chuckled as the item concluded. "Not devastating to them physically, but certainly well worth a laugh. The press will be hounding them for weeks!"

Blight smirked, "If nothing else, it's a distraction. One that'll make it harder for them to focus on what ever it is we decide to do now."

"Good work Blight." snorted Greedly, struggling to get onto his short stumpy legs from the chair that he'd been crushing. "I'll sleep easier tonight now."

The rest of the eco-villains followed suit, all leaving for the night, intent on getting some rest.

Glad for some space, Blight moved into the next room, not bothering to see her guests out, stopping in front of a glass door fridge. Inside were a whole range of bottles and jars filled with all sorts of colourful chemicals and concoctions, but this was not what she was interested in tonight.

Stooping down she took out the 1998 bottle of Cheval Blanc that she'd been saving, and turned to get herself a glass.

"That was some nice work, tonight, Babs."

She turned in surprise to see Plunder, leaning coolly against the wall.

She shrugged, "Was ludicrous to pin our hopes entirely on Nukem. You want some?" she gestured to the bottle in her hand.

"1998 Cheval Blanc? Nice, that's a $250.00 bottle of wine." Plunder looked impressed.

"Unlike Nukem's escapades today, some things just aren't worth doing unless you do them right."

She grabbed another glass while he popped the cork, pouring a generous amount into each of their glasses.

"A toast, to your continually surprising brilliance." Plunder raised his glass to her before taking a deep draught of the strong wine. Blight did the same, picking up the bottle and moving back out into the main area they'd been in before.

She looked around at the mess, "MAL baby, do me favour and give this place a tidy, will you? I'm going to bed. Night Looten."

And light headed she moved back to her living quarters, wine in hand.

She'd just unzipped her trademark pink jumpsuit when a noise behind her made her turn.

Plunder stood in the doorway, smiling at her suavely, drink in hand. "Is that any way to bid goodnight to a guest?"

He moved forward to stand in front of her, placing his glass down on her bedside table.

A little light-headed from her wine, Blight blinked, before figuring what the hell, leaning forward she initiated a long, hard kiss, which progressively led to him pulling off her jumpsuit...

She'd just started working to get his belt undone when she heard MAL clear his throat behind her, "Doctor," he began disapprovingly, but Blight simply hit the button on the wall beside Plunder's head, plunging the room and MAL's screen into darkness. As the pair moved their activities onto her bed, Blight smiled in the darkness, it was definitely fun to flirt with MAL, but he didn't come with all the working parts that Plunder did.

Hey, deepest apologies to all those who've been waiting for months on end... Got locked out of this site by my loving husband and he wouldn't let me back in again to update. Hopefully won't happen again before I manage to finish this fanfic! Huge thanks to everyone who wrote encouragement to keep going with the story! Will try not to disappoint!

Cheers, Elibrial


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you to all those faithful readers that have read and reviewed. Very sorry that it's taking so long between chapters... Am slowly getting to the climax. Hope you enjoy this chapter, is quiet a long one. :)_

_Cheers, Ellibrial._

Chapter 14 – When Unexpected Guests Drop by...

Despite the drama that had taken place the day before, Linka slept really well, her eyes finally fluttering open just before her bedside clock read 8:30am. Sighing comfortably under her covers she watched the window, the warm sunlight flooding through, lighting up her familiar surroundings once more. Since it was getting progressively harder to find comfortable positions the more her belly expanded, rather than get up as she normally would, she simply lay where she was, letting the feelings of warmth and contentment swell as she reflected on her evening rendezvous with Wheeler.

Linka lay in her peaceful state of contentment for as long as her bladder allowed (which lasted about fifteen minutes), before getting up and getting ready for the day.

Wheeler had been right, she realised, as she let the steamy droplets roll over her body; she was nowhere near as sore thanks to his tender attention last night.

After dressing quickly, the young blond made her way over to the common hut to fix herself something to eat, feeling positively ravenous from yesterday's exertions.

She bid a quick hello to Mat-ti who was eating a bowl of cereal, and to Kwame who had his head buried in the most recent edition of National Geographic.

She was rummaging through the fridge when Gi and Wheeler entered the kitchen. "Whatcha after babe?"

asked the American, moving to behind where she was intently examining the contents of the fridge.

"I need a hot dog." she responded, without pausing from her intense scrutiny of the fridge.

Everyone stopped and looked up at her.

"You want a what?" asked Gi, not sure she'd heard correctly.

"Hot. Dog." said Linka, unsure of why she had to spell it out to everyone. And why they were all staring at her like that.

Wheeler gave her an amused smile, "You want a hot dog for breakfast?"

"Da. With onion and bacon and and lots of mustard. Why?"

"You, Linka, would like to eat... right now for breakfast – a hot dog?"

"YES. Right now. Am I not saying this in English? Do we have anything to make hot dogs?"

"She's serious." stated Wheeler in amazement.

Linka threw her hands up in the air and strode purposefully towards the door.

Wheeler cocked his head, unable to quite comprehend Linka's uncharacteristic behavior. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that does have hot dogs."

"You really want a dog that badly?" Wheeler was positively incredulous. Here was a girl that had chided him before for "flying halfway across the world for a silly hot dog"... and yet here she was, six months pregnant ready to jump into the geocruiser herself in order to have one to have for breakfast.

At that thought the penny dropped.

"Oh, you're getting cravings!" He laughed, finally making sense of her odd behavior.

Linka turned back now giving Wheeler a confused look, "Huh?"

Kwame smiled, "Some women crave for certain foods when they are pregnant, Linka. You seem to have a craving for hot dogs."

"Oh." said Linka simply, before turning back to the door.

"Linka, wait! I have what you need to make hot dogs here. There's franks in the freezer and I got fresh hot dog rolls yesterday. I'll make you one."

Linka turned and looked at her American companion.

"Really?"

"Sure. I keep the ingredients on hand for when I'm missing the tastes of home!" he grinned. But then paused as an after thought occurred, "You know though, I read that processed meats can be really bad for pregnant women and their unborn..."

He trailed off as the young Russian fixed him with a withering glare.

"But, if you really, really want-"

"Nyet," Linka cut him off, "Need. Right now."

"Okay babe, one hot dog coming right up."

She beamed now, "Thank you Yankee, you do not have to make it for me though..."

Wheeler smiled at her , "Nah, it's okay babe. Just sit and chill. I perfected the art of hot dog making a long time ago. Be ready for you in no time!"

"Spassiba, Wheeler." She fixed a pretty smile on the redhead, carefully taking a seat at the dining table.

At this point Gi could not contain the fit of giggles that had been causing her body to tremble any longer. She'd managed to keep them quiet until now but as Linka sat down in the seat beside her, the young Thai collapsed into a fit of laughter, and it took only seconds before Kwame and Ma-ti joined in.

"What is so funny?" Linka looked over at her best friend.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you got practically homicidal over having to have a hot dog for breakfast, Linka!"

"That is not-" started Linka, but was drowned out by her friends' laughter.

"Sorry babe, but you really did look like you were gonna kill me." laughed Wheeler, as he finished chopping the onion and picked up a strip of bacon.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Linka left her seat to go back to the fridge for some orange juice, hiding her face from her friends, hoping that the chill from the fridge would help remove the flush from her cheeks.

Taking the juice she moved beside where Wheeler was now busily frying onion and bacon for her breakfast.

"Sorry Yankee," she apologised quietly as she filled her glass. Wheeler reached over as she set the juice bottle down and gently squeezed her hand,

"Don't sweat it babe, I understand what it's like to crave hot dogs." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, and it just goes to show that there is no way that that baby could be any body's except Wheeler's if it's got you craving for hot dogs at 8:30 on a Saturday morning, Linka!" exclaimed Ma-ti with a grin.

Figuring that while he was making one for his pregnant companion that he may as well have one himself, (especially as it meant he could enjoy it without being told off for it) Wheeler sat with Linka and had a hot dog too.

The pair had just begun cleaning up their mess when he paused.

"Can you hear that?" he asked, and the other Planeteers looked up from what they were doing to listen.

"That's strange... It sounds like a plane." Said Gi. "But we never hear planes flying here."

"There is a small biplane landing on the airstrip outside!" exclaimed Kwame who'd gone to get a better view from the common hut's lounge room window.

"A what?" exclaimed Wheeler and he and the rest of the Planeteers followed Kwame into the next room to get a better look.

The plane's propeller came to halt, and even before it had stopped moving, a tall, well built young man with shoulder length brown hair jumped from the plane's side door and strode aggressively towards the common hut.

Linka squinted as the stranger approached, "Mischka?!" she exclaimed moving in front of her friends for a better look.

"And who's that behind him?" asked Gi, watching the tall slender dark haired lady who had exited the plane after him follow him towards where the Planeteers were watching on in interest.

"That is her highness Ariana, his spoiled, rich fiance." said Linka, so distracted by the unexpected arrival of her older brother that she did not seem to realise how honest she'd been. "What is he doing here?" she wandered aloud.

As if in answer to her question, Mischka burst through the door. "Where is she?" he demanded in his thick accent, glaring around angrily at the Planeteers. His eyes narrowing as his gaze fell upon Linka.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" having switched to Russian, Linka's older brother now set on her with a torrent of angry words, his eyes growing wide as they fell upon her rounded stomach. "So it is true then. Here I was hoping that it was all a mistake... A practical joke. I saw it and thought oh surely not my sister! Linka would never be so irresponsible! And yet here you are. Pregnant."

For once Linka's usually quick temper failed her and instead of yelling back at her brother as she usually would have, tears sprang to her eyes and she hugged her arms around herself protectively.

Though Mischka's dressing down had been conducted entirely in Russian, the yelling and the wild hand gestures made it obvious what his issue was and seeing how upset Linka was becoming, Wheeler stepped in, "Look man, there's some stuff that's happened that I don't think you understand..."

He was quickly cut off by a strong flow of what he could only presume to be Russian expletives, given the look of shock on both Linka's and Ariana's faces. Realising that his words were lost on the Yank, Mischka switched to English, "American pig! You disgust me! If you ever touch my sister again-"

Linka was mortified, "Mischka!"

"You'll what? She's your sister, not your personal property." the redhead retorted angrily. "She has a right to have a life, and what she chooses to do with it has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do with me? You have embarrassed me Linka. This is a disgrace! It is bad enough that you have turned your back on the education Papa worked so hard to provide for you, that you've refused to work a respectable job, flitting around the world and getting yourself into all kinds of trouble... You are 22 years old Linka, not married and with a baby coming. Will you look at yourself?"

The tears were coming now, streaming down her face, but Linka lifted her chin defiantly. "I am sorry that I do not measure up to your high expectations, Mischka. I am sorry that becoming an uncle embarrasses you."

"Being an uncle would be fine if you had started a family in the right way, at the appropriate time -"

"Is that what your problem is?" interrupted Wheeler angrily, "That she's not married?"

Mischka just glared at him.

"Fine." he turned defiantly away from Mischka's glower to face the teary blond. "Marry me, Linka."

Gi gasped audibly, Kwame dropped the magazine he'd been holding, Ma-ti held the breath he'd been about to take, it was like everything stopped for a split second. And then, if Wheeler had thought that this shock proposal would appease the disgruntled Russian man standing slightly to his left, he was very badly mistaken.

Mischka's already crimson face seemed to darken a shade, as he too took his next breath in rather sharply before lunging forward at Wheeler's throat. Not unused to physical confrontation, it came almost as a second nature to Wheeler to neatly sidestep the attack, his own fists balled and at the ready to start laying punches, refraining only for Linka's sake.

Lurching forwards awkwardly, it took Miscka only a moment to regain his balance before rounding on Wheeler again, this time trying to swing a punch at the young American's temple. Wheeler managed to dodge his next attack just as neatly, but at the same time, Linka rushed forward and grabbed her brothers arm in order to halt his blow. But instead of stopping it, the force behind his swing threw her to the ground.

She cried out more in shock than in pain. Shock from Wheeler's unexpected proposal, shock from the sudden impact of the floor that rushed to meet her, but more than anything, shock that she'd ended up there because of Mischka.

Everyone froze, Mischka looked shocked and concerned and went to Linka to help her up, but Wheeler got in first. Purposely blocking Mischka from getting any closer to her with his body, Wheeler gently lifted the young blonde to her feet, flicking his eyes over her for any signs of injury or pain. She smiled at Wheeler through her tears for his gentle gesture, before Mischka grabbed him by the shoulder, his other arm drawn back. He had intended to spin Wheeler around and deck him in the face but Wheeler got in faster. With a short, hard shove, Mischka flew back a way, looking for a moment like he might end up on the floor himself.

Despite Linka's cries of protest, the two young men advanced on each other, fists raised, hearts racing in anger while the others watched on in detached awe and disbelief.

Luckily however, at that moment Gaia appeared, glowering furiously at the scene before her.

"What on earth is going on here?!" She demanded, with an air not unlike that of an angry parent or school teacher.

The two angry young males halted immediately, both looking ashamed and embarrassed. Linka's eyes still wet with tears, she drew a shaky breath and tried to find her voice in order to answer the Spirit of Earth, but her voice failed her.

"Well?" Demanded Gaia, looking from one person to the next, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"This bozo showed up and started harassing Linka." Wheeler shot and angry look at Mischka, his heart still pounding with a very deep desire to smack him in the face for hurting her.

"Well if you had not-" Mischka never managed to finish his retort.

"SILENCE!" thundered Gaia, her face darker than a storm cloud. "Gi, take Linka to the bathroom, help her wash her face and then get her a glass of water. I want the rest of you to go to the lounges and sit down. NOW!"

Everyone quickly complied to the orders that had just been barked at them, except for Ariana, who simply stood, staring in defiant outrage.

"_Excuse _me-" she began, but Mischka caught her by the hand and pulled her along with him to the lounge. He knew that Ariana was too proud to follow instructions given to her in such a manner, and as little as he knew about Linka's "boss" he had an overwhelming feeling that she was not someone to antagonise, even when she wasn't furious.

They sat in an awkward silence, waiting for Linka and Gi to return, everyone too apprehensive to speak while Gaia stood rigidly before them.

Finally the two girls entered the room, and Linka pointedly took the seat next to Wheeler, directly opposite from the one that Mischka had kept spare beside himself for her.

"Now, will someone please tell me why I had to walk in to such an appalling sight?" She asked the question collectively, but Gaia's focus rested piercingly on Mischka.

"It is because my sister has embarrassed me and our family."

He said it quietly, but sounded firm.

"Mischka, you embarrass yourself by coming here and jumping to conclusions before you have heard or even asked about the facts." Linka glared at him, feeling like he was more an aggressive stranger than her closest living blood relative.

Mischka began another angry torrent of Russian words to berate his sister but Gaia simply waved her hand in his direction and the young man was struck dumb.

His lips continued to move but no sound emerged from them and it took a few moments before he seemed to realise what had happened.

Then he looked terrified.

Using the opportunity, Gaia now stepped in, "I understand that you are shocked by the news that you have heard, Mischka," her calm voice taking the edge of his panic away. "But there is a lot to Linka's situation that you do not understand. Yes, Linka is pregnant, and it is the "_American Pig's_" baby,"

She used this insult pointedly and Mischka's face reddened as his insult was repeated back to him. There was something about this woman that made him wish that he could retract his earlier statement... or at least that she did not know that he had said such a thing... Which made him begin to wonder how she knew he'd said it...

"But," continued Gaia, "Linka was impregnated against her will, and not by Wheeler."

Had Linka or any of the other Planeteers told him such a thing, Mischka would have scoffed and laughed, and probably have gotten even angrier that they should lie to him, however coming from this entity, -this woman, he felt quite sure that nothing else could be closer to the truth.

The anger he had been feeling faded instantly, and instead, he looked at his little sister with a kind of confused concern.

Feeling that she had now aptly gotten the point across to her unexpected guest, Gaia returned Mischka's ability to speak with a slight flick of her right index finger.

"How did this happen?" he wasn't sure who he was directing his question to, but Gaia smiled at Linka, as if encouraging her to come forth now with her story.

Linka relayed the details of what had happened to her brother. How she had been trapped and operated on against her will.

She could see the anger swell in him again, though this time, the anger was not at her.

"Who is this Blight woman?" Mischka demanded, looking at least twice as furious as he had earlier.

Linka smiled at her brother, "She is a woman who has had a vendetta against the Planeteers for a long time. But it does not matter, Mischka, what is done is done. Nobody can change what has happened, but this does not have to be a bad thing. I do not want it to be a bad thing."

Mischka couldn't help but feel a surge of admiration for his younger sibling as she said this. He had insights into Linka that nobody else ever could have. He knew what a sacrifice she was making, how hard it must be for her to simply disregard opinions and judgments that would be made against her for this choice.

Mischka watched as Wheeler gently reached over and stroked Linka's hand, entwining it with his own, as if he were giving a small gesture of support to the bold statement she'd just made.

"So you will both take care of this child? This baby that you are not actually responsible for creating?" Mischka probed now, testing the American for his response.

"Responsible for making it or not, it's our baby. Of course we're gonna take care of it."

"Then I appologise to you both for my earlier actions. I should not have behaved in the manner I did."

"How did you find out about this anyway? We haven't told anyone yet..." Wheeler frowned, to the best of his knowledge, he and Linka had both discussed waiting a while before deciding to tell their families. Linka had wanted to write hers a letter but Wheeler had managed to convince her that this kind of news would be best given and explained in person.

"You haven not watched it? You do not know-?" Mischka looked worriedly now towards his sister. This would be hard for her to hear if she did not already know. And he already felt intensely guilty for how much he'd already upset her with his unwarranted accusations.

"Watched it? Watched what?" Wheeler was getting worried, what on earth could he be talking about?

"Ugh, it is only all over every news broadcast on every station in just about every country on the planet." Ariana felt the need to make her presence known. She had been the one to fund Mischka's little expedition out to this obscure little island. In fact, she'd been quite glad to, she wasn't too sure why, but for some reason, Mischka's younger sister really got on her nerves.

In actual fact, although Ariana refused to admit it, the real reason that she disliked Linka so much was pure and simply jealousy. Ariana had grown up in the lap of luxury, anything that she desired at any given time she only had to ask for and it was handed to her on a silver platter.

She spared no expense on her appearance, both her clothes and make-up were only ever bought from top end brands or designers, and yet much to her frustration, she felt showed up by her soon to be sister in law. Linka always seemed to look good, without the make-up and manicures, without wearing the latest fashion or hairdo.

She seemed to always be in the public eye for some selfless crusade or another.

She hadn't had the privilege of the best, most exclusive private schools, yet she was sharp, well-informed - highly intelligent.

Not only had Ariana paid for the use of the little airplane, she had been the pilot too, having worked hard to convince her father that she needed to have her pilots license after finding out that Linka piloted aircrafts regularly.

She'd reveled in the fact that Linka had now publicly fallen from grace and had opted to come along purely to watch Mischka give her a dressing down. And she was beginning to feel annoyed and disappointed by the actual outcome of the days events.

"Broadcast? What has been broadcast?" the edge of panic in Linka's voice peaked as she repeated the last word. Wheeler gripped her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry babe, I'm sure that it's nothing."

Ariana started to tell them otherwise but her fiance shushed her abruptly.

"Perhaps you should just view what is being said for yourselves. Do you get -uh -tv? Here?"

"Yeah, of course." replied Wheeler about to get up and go to the manual controls of the small crystal monitor on the back wall of the room.

"Allow me," interrupted Gaia, waving her arm, causing the screen to come to life.

As the static faded, a face of a news reader fuzzed into focus, and the party of eight that were gathered in the room watched on as the same news broadcast that had played in Dr. Blights den hours earlier filled the screen.

Linka's eyes filled with fresh tears as she listened to what was said, though this time, the tears were ones of shame and embarrassment.

When the sledge segment was finally over, Gaia waved her hand again, turning the screen blank once more.

Wheeler tried to find his voice. His face was bright red. For the first time, he finally thought that he understood Linka's past reluctance of furthering their relationship. And perhaps even her obsession of keeping a squeeky clean outward image. And surely now she'll be more distant than ever with him: Her greatest fear had come true. Just when things were finally getting right between them.

"You... you see why - " Mischka tried disjointedly to explain his earlier explosive behaviour.

"Yeah man, I can see why. No hard feelings." replied Wheeler numbly, staring blankly at this clasped hands.

"Well... What are we going to do about this?" asked Gi, feeling completely outraged on her friends' behalf.

"What can we do, Gi? Go public with the truth? You think that people will actually believe us?" Linka shook her head mournfully. "We will just have to wait until our 'news' gets old and people move on."

Linka put her head in her hands, hiding her face from her friends. How could this happen? Why now? And why her? The enormity of the injustice of her circumstances overwhelmed her. She stood to her feet and left the room while the others stared after her.

"I can't believe this," sighed Wheeler, suddenly feeling a lot older than his 23 years. He stood wearily, intending to follow after Linka, hoping to offer her some comfort or support, when Mischka arose to his feet too.

"Would you like me to go after her? Perhaps you need a minute with your friends – or for yourself?"

Wheeler looked at him. It was a tempting offer, as he didn't know what he was going to get when he caught up to Linka...

He hesitated, "Nah, I should do this. It's not just her problem, it's ours and we should deal with it together. Thanks though."

"Could I come with you then? Would you mind, Ariana?" he turned aside to his fiance, who much to her credit, despite her feelings on the matter, simply smiled at him and shook her head.

"Sure man, probably wouldn't hurt to have some back up... Especially if you promise to deflect anything that might get thrown at me."

Mischka cocked his head before smiling as he realised what Wheeler meant.

"Ah yes. I am afraid she perfected her aim on me..."

It took the two males a little time to find Linka who was sat on a rock on the beach, staring out at the ocean.

Her face was still wet with tears, though she was no longer crying.

The two young men gently sat down on either side of her, each one trying to think of the right words to tell her that things were going to be okay.

"I do not think that I can do this." She broke the silence for them, her voice low and husky with emotion.

"What do you mean, babe?"

"This, any of this – it was stupid of me to think that-" Linka started to voice her self doubt but was quickly cut off by her brother.

"Do not say such things, Linka. If there is anybody I know who is capable of handling such a situation, it is you. You have done..." Mischka paused, reflecting to recall a the right word, "...wonderfully- nyet, amazingly well so far. I should have never come here and upset you."

"Nyet Mischka, you were right. This is irresponsible of me. What kind of life can I offer a baby?"

"Don't be silly babe, you'll be a great mom. And you don't have to do this alone, I promise, I will be with you every step of the way. We can make this work!"

"That is a sweet thing to sat Wheeler, but can we raise a child together? We fight about everything. And what if we both find it hard to love this baby enough, because we didn't get to _choose _to have it? Or if we do have it and something bad happens between us in the future and then this child is caught in the middle? Or if something does happen to one of us, like it nearly did yesterday? Or if we have more children- and not even with each other- and we don't love this one as much because we got to choose to have the other ones?"

Linka was rambling now, something that she did very, very rarely, but her mind was going a mile a minute, quickly ticking off every possible negative outcome that this situation could have.

"Linka, first of all, anything like that is a long, long way off, and secondly, that's not going to happen. You know that that's not going to happen. Things will be okay. Think about it, babe, how much fighting have we done lately?" Wheeler leaned in a little closer to look her directly in the eyes, challenging her to think of the last time they had fought.

"It was back when..." She faltered. He was right, they had not fought since that last night before she left Hope Island.

"See? We can do this. Together, I know that we can do this. We have a lot to offer this baby. You know that it is going to be incredibly loved here, and not just by us, you know that Kwame and Gi and Ma-ti are going to be here for us. And Gaia. We can offer this child a stable, loving environment, here on Hope Island. Hell, I'd have loved to have grown up here. And you will be a good mother Linka. I can honestly say in all sincerity, there is no one in the world that I would rather be having my baby then you."

Tears welled anew in Linka's eyes as Wheeler shared this last admission with her.

"You see Linka, you can do this. I knew before that you could, but now that I know the sort of person that will be helping you raise this baby, I have all the faith in the world that this child will be very, very blessed."

Mischka smiled at the young pair sat before him. He had not had much to with the plucky young redhead in the five, nearly six years that his sister had been away, but what he had seen of the young man impressed him. He had had his doubts, three years ago, when the geo-cruiser had landed and the young redhead and the small native american had escorted Linka to the front yard of their tiny house. He smiled as recalled simply dismissing the young man completely. Luckily though, this had not discouraged Wheeler... He had hung around anyway, risking his life, not just once, but three times in order to rescue Linka... And had then stuck around to get to know their grandmother.

Mischka all of a sudden let out a loud laugh, startling the other two.

"Mischka," responded Linka dryly, "I fail to see anything funny about..."

"Nyet, Linka, I just thought..." Standing up quickly, he offered his hand to Wheeler, pulling him onto his feet. "Welcome to the family!" And with that he pulled the confused American into a rough hug.

"O...okay. Thanks I guess. Sure beats a smack in the head." They all laughed now, a nice break to the earlier tension.

"Da," smiled Mischka warmly, "and, congratulations. To both of you. I know you will do very well."

Back in her lab, Dr Blight watched on in mingled annoyance and disgust. "I've seen Disney movies less corny then this! What the hell is wrong with these people?"

"Yes, and it looked so promising too, didn't it doctor? With that Russian flying in, all fire and brimstone..." MAL swiveled around to face his demented mistress.

"Would've seen blood if it wasn't for that stupid earth witch." Blight grumbled...

Sure, the alerting the media was only meant to be a little distraction, just something to make this situation a bit harder, but she'd expected way more of a reaction, especially from Linka.

'Blondy tried to off herself when she finally figured out she was knocked up,' Blight thought to herself, 'I thought for sure that this would break her...'

"Right, MAL, alert the rest of the eco-villains. We need to figure out an immediate course of action. I want heads to roll."

What had started out as an unusual and emotionally charged morning turned into to lovely afternoon. Mischka and Ariana stayed for a few hours longer, laughing and talking and exchanging stories with their friends on Hope Island. Over lunch a small competition broke out between Linka and Mischka, with who had the most embarrassing anecdote about the other, much to the hilarity of everyone else. It had started when Wheeler had jokingly asked Mischka for some dirt on Linka just in case he needed it in the future, and everyone was a little surprised when Mischka all too willingly obliged.

Linka waited patiently for the laughter to subside, a little red from the story that Mischka had just relayed to her friends about her... But she had the trump card up her sleeve and she knew it.

"That is very funny Mischka, but I would not laugh too hard if I was you..." she grinned at her brother evilly, but Mischka seemed to know the particular story that was running through her mind because he stood to his feet quickly.

"Well, thank you all very much for lunch, but I think that Ariana and I should be going now. It is a long journey back."

"Hey! You can't get out of it that easily! You're not going to let him leave now, are you Linka?" Wheeler laughed.

Linka smiled, "It is okay, I shall save this one for next time... And Mischka, next time I will not go so easy on you!"

Mischka grinned and shook his head, "I should have thought before I entered such a dangerous exchange. I blame you, Wheeler!" and with that he offered his hand to the young American, shaking it warmly he began to say his goodbyes to the Planeteers.

Linka and Wheeler followed the other young couple back out to the little airplane to say their goodbyes.

"Well, you two take care of yourselves. And that baby." Mischka grinned at the two parents-to-be, "Keep her in line, Wheeler!"

The American laughed, "I'll try, but no promises!"

Linka shook her head, giving each of them a mock glare before following Ariana around to the pilots side door,

"It was good to see you again, Ariana," she smiled at the pretty brunette, more determined now to work towards a better relationship after her brother's kind words that day. "Thank you for bringing Mischka here."

Ariana looked at the pretty blonde Planeteer, muttered the Russian equivalent of "whatever" and shut the door abruptly in Linka's face. Linka stared up at Ariana, feeling vaguely annoyed and hurt for a second before giving her a friendly smile and little wave. Maybe she and Ariana would never get along, but she would never let that be her own fault. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Ariana ruin her now happy, positive mood.

While the two young Russian ladies said their goodbyes, Mischka took the chance to offer the American some one-on-one words of encouragement.

"You're a good man, Wheeler. I'm grateful for how supportive and caring you have been for my sister."

Wheeler stiffened a little, unsure of how to take Miscka's praise. He didn't know the Russian man very well but knew enough about him to realise that words like these were rare from him.

"It's nothing man, Linka's amazing – and..." he trailed off, not sure what else he could say.

Mischka smiled, "I hope that you will both be very happy together. She mightn't always show it, but she does care very deeply for you."

"Yeah?"

"Da, I know Linka, and I have never seen her look at any man the way she looks at you."

"Is that a good thing?"

Mischka laughed, "She can be... temperamental at times, but da, when Linka loves, it is with her whole heart. There is no half way with her. The problem is that she often will be too self conscious to show it. But you bring it out of her. It is a good thing."

A little stunned that Mischka had used the word "love", Wheeler took a moment to let the words all sink in before he smiled at Mischka.

"Thanks, man."

"Not at all. Dosvedanya, Wheeler!"

Mischka waved as he climbed up into the passenger side seat, shutting the door as the little propeller roared to life.

Ariana wasted no time in swiveling the air craft around and making a hasty take off, glad to finally be getting away from her fiance's perfect sister, and to have Mischka to herself once more.

Wheeler and Linka stood together and waved until the little plane disappeared amongst the clouds.

"Well, that was pretty exciting. What do you want to do now Babe?" Wheeler smiled at Linka, still feeling slightly elated at Mischka's parting words.

"Um, something that is quiet and relaxing. Like perhaps a movie?"

"Great idea, Babe!" The two made their way back towards the common hut, Wheeler slipping his arm around Linka's waist as they strolled along together.

"So, did you and Ariana make friends?" he grinned, thinking back to how she's announced Ariana's arrival that morning.

"I tried. She slammed the door in my face."

"You're kidding?" a looked of anger washed over the Amercian's face, making Linka laugh.

"It is alright. I was angry at first, but let her be childish. It does not matter. I wish I knew why she acts so..." Linka paused to search her vocabulary for an appropriate word, "cold towards me, but I have made up my mind not to let it bother me."

Wheeler smiled now, "She's just jealous babe, but I'm glad that it doesn't get under your skin."

Linka cocked her head a little, "She is young, well educated, attractive, and was born into a family that has more money than they know what to do with. I doubt very much that she is jealous, Wheeler. Just a snot, I think."

"Snob." Corrected Wheeler automatically, "And I think you're wrong, she might have all that stuff, but she's got absolutely nothing on you babe, and I think that that gets to her."

Linka smiled at the American and his kind words. She had secretly been a little worried about Ariana's presence. Usually good looking, well dressed women like her would make Wheeler act like a doorak... He would flirt and behave in a way that made her feel angry, hurt and confused...

But he had barely glanced in the Brunette beauty's direction today – maybe...

No, it was still too soon to get carried away, she reasoned. Though his reaction and the things that he had shared with her the previous night helped assure her, she still was not 100 certain. Perhaps he had not flirted today because he was not provided with an opportunity, or because he simply did not want to upset her, or because Ariana was her brother's fiance...

She struggled with her thoughts.

It was his tendency to flirt that had caused Linka to keep him at arms length for so long. She didn't need a broken heart, and she wasn't about to get her hopes up. Not like she had in the past.

"Babe?" the American accent broke her train of thought.

"Hm?" She looked at him a little dazed.

"You went all quiet on me, everything okay?"

"Da, just feeling a little tired. And a bit bewildered from all that has happened today I suppose. I am still struggling to believe that Mischka jumped into an airplane and came all the way to Hope Island... Just to yell at us."

Wheeler laughed, "Does seem a bit far fetched, now that it's all over. But at least that's taken care of now."

"Da, Mischka is the one that I was really worried about telling our news to, but perhaps it would be wise to contact our families now and tell them what has actually happened."

"Yeah, I guess we should. Other than Mischka, who else do you need to tell?"

"My grandmother, although I am sure that Mischka will go to her as soon as he gets home. He will tell her what he has found out today." She paused thoughtfully, "And I would like uncle Boris to know the truth too. How about you? Who do you need to tell in your family?"

Wheeler swore under his breath, ever so slightly as his first thoughts were of his parents. Linka didn't miss it though, picking up on his apprehension right away.

"You do not want to tell your parents?" she asked gently.

"Nah, it's not... Well, Mum will be thrilled, she's not gonna care about the details, just about us and the baby. Dad on the other hand..."

"You are worried about his reaction? Will marriage status be an issue for him too?"

Wheeler stopped, causing Linka to remain stationary as well, his arm still hugging her close to him.

"Maybe... Linka, about that -"

"It's okay Yankee, I know that what you said today was - heat of the moment. Do not worry about it."

She smiled at him, and although he felt a little relieved, he struggled to determine another underlying emotion... he felt a little deflated – disappointed perhaps? He had been about to tell her that he had meant what he'd said. And although it was confusing and a bit complicated in their current circumstances, that if she'd wanted to, was happy to, he would marry her...

Maybe it was just her swift dismissal of it that was causing him to feel a little letdown. Or maybe he was actually beginning to overcome his fear of commitment and was finally ready to start settling down...

Wheeler shook his head, trying to shake away the mounting confusion these thoughts were bringing. Doesn't matter anyway, she'd dismissed it without even really discussing with him, she obviously wasn't keen on the idea of being his wife. That conclusion stung a little, and the silence in the space between them was starting to go a bit stale...

The American's silence seemed a little uncharacteristic to Linka, who'd been watching him from the corner of her eye, and his reaction to what she's said about getting married seemed strange to her.

"Wheeler? Did you really want to get married?" She asked the question gently, the uncertainty of what what lay between them now evident in her expression.

"It's not – it's not that I really want to get married," he frowned, before adding "right now. I just don't really _not_ want to get married. Like you."

Linka struggled to understand his statement for a moment before she realised the source of his hurt.

"Oh Yankee, I was not saying this because I really do not want to marry you, I just thought that... that you were saying it to – you know."

"Oh."

"Da."

"So you don't not _want _to..."

"Nyet..."

Linka was blushing furiously now, and very adamantly avoiding Wheeler's gaze.

"Well, does this mean that you _do _want to -"

"It means that I think that we should not make hasty decisions about such big commitments – especially because... because... Well because of everything, Yankee."

Linka looked at him now, feeling confused and annoyed at the discussion they were having.

Wheeler grinned at her in a way that made her frustration slowly begin to ebb...

"Alright babe, we'll leave that one for the time being. But back to our family situation... I don't know what to do about dad."

"Perhaps we should go and visit your parents. Explain to them in person?"

"We?" Wheeler's eyebrows just about disappeared up into his red hair in surprise.

"You'd be willing to come and confront my parents with me?"

"Da, you helped me confront Mischka, I think that we are best off doing this together. Do you not think so?"

"Are you sure you want to? I mean, you don't know my dad-"

"You said yourself, we are in this together. You can not just be here for me and think that I am not going to be there for you in return. Now when do you want to go and tell them?"

"Gees, you're really sure you want to do this?"

"Positive Yankee, stop changing the subject. When do we leave?"

"Uh, tomorrow?" he suggested weakly, feeling a little like having to visit his father with this news was like being given a prison sentence.

"Good. We will have to leave early. We should let the others know now."

Linka gave him and encouraging smile, before tugging on him a bit to get him to walk with her the rest of the short distance to the common hut.

They entered to find their three friends sat around the dining table, discussing the days events, and every so often each one offering a suggestion for dinner. It seemed that no one could decide what to have, or whose turn it was to make it.

"Hey, you guys were gone a while, you both okay?"

Gi asked, getting up from her seat at the table to great her friends.

"Yeah, just discussing how we're gonna let everyone else in our families know whats going on now... Can't really put it off any more." Wheeler smiled, looking a little tired and worn.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Wheeler. Do you know how you are going to do it?" asked Ma-ti, well aware of Wheeler's relationship status with his dad.

"Nah, I just figure..." Wheeler was cut off as the phone began to ring. "Hold that thought." he sighed as he picked up the cordless phone, taking it into the next room to answer it.

"How about you, Linka? You okay?" with Wheeler having left the room, Gi now moved her focus onto her best friend, concerned for how she was dealing with the day's rather large chain of events.

"Da, Gi, I am okay. Just a bit stringed from all that has happened today."

"Do you mean 'wired', or 'strung out'?" Gi smiled.

Linka shrugged, "You choose." She moved to the table, noting silently to herself now how much further she had to pull the chair out in order fit her belly between it and the table. And how much heavier she felt after the day she'd had.

"Do you have any suggestions for dinner, Linka?" Ma-ti asked, moving the conversation back towards settling on a meal they were all happy to make and eat for dinner.

"Yes, is there anything that you would prefer to eat tonight?" Kwame asked, trying to cheer her up.

"And don't say 'hotdogs'!" grinned Gi, causing the others to laugh.

In the next room over, Wheeler was not laughing. In fact, his mouth had become quite dry. It seemed that today was the day for unexpected events. Events that kept arising from the most unlikely of people, because when Wheeler answered the phone, much to his surprise, he heard his father's voice answering him back.

"Hello, son? Is that you?"

Wheeler licked his lips uneasily, "Yeah Dad, it's me. How you doing?"

"I'm doing okay son, I'm doing okay. Look, I... that is, your mother and I heard your news on the tv today and... I just wanted to call and say congratulations to you."

"You did?" Wheeler was baffled.

"Yeah, look Wheeler, I don't blame ya for not calling to tell me. I've been a real lousy father. I've said and done a lotta things to ya that I'm not proud of but-"

"Dad- no, you don't understand- that's not why-"

"It's okay Wheeler, really. But you shoulda at least told your mother you'd given her a grandchild, you know how she is about this stuff..."

"Dad! It's a bit more complicated than... Look, are you cool if Linka and I come see you and Mom tomorrow?"

"So it is Linka, then, that pretty Blonde commie your always writin' home about!" Charlie Wheeler chuckled.

"Dad!"

"Nah, good on ya son. You've had your heart on her for years your mother reckons. She thought that that was her in the clip."

"Dad. Can we come see you and Mom tomorrow?"

"Of course, your Mom would love that. I'll let her know."

"Thanks Dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure son."

Wheeler listened to click of his father hanging up on his end before pressing the little 'end call' button on the cordless.

The whole world seemed to have gone mad. It was like some alternate reality had crept in and taken over his life. Linka was pregnant with his baby, they were talking about marriage, his Dad was actually acting like a Dad... Mischka had flown halfway around the world to yell and Linka and punch him in the face – and then welcomed him into the family with open arms...

And just six months ago, he thought, only six months and things had been how they were meant to be. He and Linka, finally, slowly drawing closer together on that cruise...

That night... that one perfect night where it was like the universe had aligned perfectly just for them. And then like every other precious moment they'd shared it ended, very abruptly.

Wheeler sank onto the lounge, resting his head in his hands, feeling the strangest urge to laugh. At the impossibility of the situation, of everything that had happened today... hell, everything that had happened this year.

"Wheeler?"

The concerned voice caused him to look up. Linka came over, sitting down gently beside him.

"Are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

Feeling touched at her gentle concern, Wheeler looked up at her.

"It's okay Babe, I'm not crying. Just struggling to believe- " he looked at her. "That was my Dad."

"Oh Wheeler, was it bad?"

"Nah, it was weird. He called to say congratulations."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he even sounded pleased that we're coming to visit tomorrow."

"That is good." Linka brushed aside the red lock of hair from Wheeler's fringe that was threatening to get in his eye and smiled at him.

"You know Linka, the more and more that I think about this, the more I'm starting to feel like this baby has been the cause of some pretty good things..."

"That is very sweet, Wheeler. I hope that we have made the right decision."

She stopped a little short on that last word, thinking back to that appointment she had booked during her first week in Canberra. She couldn't help but feel guilty from time to time, that she had ever thought of that as on option.

Finding her last statement a little odd, Wheeler looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I – I just mean..." she faltered, caught off-guard for having these thoughts.

"Oh Wheeler, I nearly – I was going to -"

"You nearly what?"

"That first week when I was away, I made an appointment. I nearly terminated..."

"Oh Babe," he reached out to put his arm around her, his heart aching with sympathy for the obvious guilt that she felt. Linka looked up at him in surprise from his touch.

She had thought that the "Oh Babe," had been meant reproachfully, but the sympathy in his eyes showed her otherwise.

"Don't worry about that now. You might have thought about it, and you know what? I'm sure that most people being faced with your circumstances would've done the same thing. But you didn't do it. That's the thing that is most important. Not that you thought about it."

"You are not angry that I almost killed our baby?"

"You sound like you want me to be."

"Nyet, I just..."

"Linka, does it really matter now?"

Linka looked at him and then shook her head. "You are right, it does not."

"So don't worry about it Babe. You're okay, I'm okay and the baby is okay. That's all that really matters."

Linka smiled at him now, "Thank you Yankee."

"Pleasure, but please, just be nothing other than happy for the rest of the day, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Linka laughed.

"You and your crazy pregnant hormones. Your laughing one minute and then crying the next. On top of it all one second and then I turn around and your wallowing in guilt. Could you maybe just even it out a little for the rest of the day?"

"That is not fair Wheeler – a lot has happened today!" she protested, smiling a little anyway, at the truth of what he was saying.

"I know Babe," he smiled, "but seriously-"

She laughed again, "Da! Okay, okay I promise, Yankee. Just happy for the rest of today!"

"Great. Now lets see if Gi, Kwame and Ma-ti have decided on dinner yet."

They had as it turned out, and the preparations for the meal were underway. It had turned into a group cooking effort, something that the small group of friends had not done together for a few years, which brought back a lot of funny anecdotes and happy memories.

After they'd eaten and finished cleaning up after the meal, Wheeler and Linka excused themselves in order to pack for the following day and get early night's rest.

Wheeler walked Linka to her cabin and wished her "goodnight" at her door. He couldn't help but feel a little uncertain as to what was the social expectation of him now... Peck on the cheek? Kiss on the forehead? Hug? He wanted to just kiss her, but not sure if that would be being too forward for her.

He was a little surprised when Linka closed the gap between them, sliding her arms around his neck. She hugged him closed, letting her lips brush his ear so that she could whisper something she'd wanted to tell him all day.

"Wheeler? I am glad that it is yours, too. There is no one that I would rather it be."

And before he could respond, she turned her head a little, covering his lips with her own in a soft gentle kiss.

She felt him smile as he relaxed into it, bringing his own arms up around her as he did so.

When the kiss finally ended, Wheeler grinned at her, feeling a little dopey. "Night gorgeous. I'll see you both in the morning."

Smiling in the dark, Linka nodded slightly, slipping back through her cabin door. She waited for a moment without breathing, listening to Wheeler's foot steps as he disappeared down her cabin steps and off into the night before letting her breath out in one happy sigh. Dressing quickly for bed, Linka folded a few clothes ready for the next day and sank happily beneath her covers. Finally ready to admit to herself for the first time that she was falling completely, deeply in love.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Heading Back Home

While his blonde haired companion slumbered happily and peacefully, Wheeler struggled to succumb to sleep. His mind kept wandering between what Mischka had said about Linka, loving him... how she had kissed him tonight, and then his father's uncharacteristically chipper reaction to the news that he was going to become a grandfather. While the first few thoughts of Linka kept him awake purely because he was thrilled by them, when he thought of his dad's reaction, he felt completely thrown, and try as he might, Wheeler couldn't stop his head from churning and whirring out thought after thought.

After turning over for the fourth time, Wheeler sighed and sat up. Warm milk. That was the answer. An old trick that never failed.

He climbed out of bed, pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and made his way towards the common hut, thinking he might try and find some cookies or something as well while he was up...

Gi looked up from where she was nestled comfortably on the lounge, marine biology textbook in hand, "Hey, I thought you went to bed for an early night?"

"Can't sleep so I thought I'd grab a drink, you want one?"

"Sure," placing the book down, Gi followed him through to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder as he peered into the fridge.

"Warm milk huh? Is it that drastic?" she smiled as she watched him pour some into a sauce-pan and light the gas cook top, before she flicked on the switch for the little electric kettle and grabbed out one of her green tea and vanilla tea bags.

Wheeler sighed, "Yeah, I need a decent night's sleep for tomorrow, but my head just won't shut up." reaching over for the honey, he put a nice glob into the milk and began stirring.

Gi looked at him in the dull light, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

Wheeler shrugged, "You know that phone call before? It was my dad."

"Oh. Are you okay? Was it really bad?" the kettle clicked off and Gi looked away for a moment to pour some hot water into her little oriental tea cup, immersing her little tea bag.

"Nah. Man, I wish that stuff tasted as good as it smells." Wheeler looked over from his sauce pan, inhaling the fragrant tea.

"It's the vanilla that makes it smell so good. And what does 'nah' mean?" Gi waited for him to pour the contents of his saucepan into his mug before moving with him over to the table.

"I mean 'nah', it wasn't bad. That's the thing, Dad was really... Nice. He called to say congratulations... He wasn't angry that I hadn't told him and mom myself. He even said that he understood, given everything that had happened between us."

"So why are you losing sleep?"

"It's... I don't know, I just really thought that after he'd seen that news report, if you can even call it that," Wheeler muttered darkly before going back to his original train of thought, "he'd wanna disown me again... Things only really got good after I went and visited him and mom a couple of years back, and even after that, it was still a bit strained."

"How do you mean?" Gi tilted her head, focusing on Wheeler intently.

"Just a lot of history, you know? I mean you can make up and all, but that doesn't undo what happened in the past."

"So it's not him then."

"Huh?" Wheeler looked up in surprise from the mug of warm milk and honey he'd been studying intensely in his hands.

"Sounds like you haven't really let go of the things he'd said and done to you, Wheeler..."

"Why should I?"

"Well, you're about to become a dad yourself, maybe it's time to let go of that. Focus on the future, and not the bad stuff that happened in the past."

"So just forget about all the times he beat up on me and my mom?" Wheeler frowned, his annoyance at Gi's suggestion was obvious.

Gi sighed, "I'm not saying 'forget', I doubt very much that that would be possible, but forgive him for what's happened and try to move forward in your relationship with him. It sounds like the prospect of become a grandparent has already softened him a bit. I think it sounds like he really wants to finally have a good relationship with you and to be able to have a relationship with his grandchild too." She paused and looked at him, "You don't look too happy about that...?"

"Honestly, I don't want him anywhere near my kid. When I think of the way he used to... It just makes me so-"

"Wheeler, I'm sure he'd undo it if he could."

"Yeah well it's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"So why are you going to visit them tomorrow then?"

Wheeler stiffened a little. "I want them to know the truth about how it happened."

"So they know it wasn't because you and Linka were irresponsible or anything?"

"I- I don't know. I guess." He leaned in to rest his chin on his palm, looking sombre and a confused.

"You know what makes me the maddest?" he began suddenly, startling Gi a little, "I'd do anything to protect this kid... I seriously – I mean, technically, I guess I'm not even a proper dad but if anything were to happen to it or to Linka..." he took his hand out from under his chin to rest it around his cup again, "And I haven't even met it yet, or held it or anything. What the hell was so wrong with me that he didn't feel the same way as I do now?"

Gi looked at him, suddenly feeling more sorry for him than she ever had for anyone before.

"Oh Wheeler- as if it was because of you. Some people- some people just can't- they just don't-"

"Yeah, I know," he sighed sadly, "Still hurts though, you know? I don't get it."

"And that's a good thing Wheeler. It means you'll be a good parent. And partner..." she smiled at him now, wanting to take the opportunity to ask him something that had been bugging her all day.

"So... Did you mean it when you proposed to Linka?"

"Gi!"

"What? You know that I've been dying to know what happened after you and her and Mischka all went off together!"

"So why didn't you ask her?" Wheeler asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"I never got the chance to, otherwise believe me, I would have pumped her for details."

He laughed at her honesty.

"What?" she grinned, "You know that it's true. You know me well enough by now that I don't have to pretend I don't want to know."

"Yes, that is true." he conceded.

"So... Am I a bridesmaid or what?"

"No, not yet..."

Gi shrieked, "Not yet!? So when?"

"Look, don't get too carried away or get your hopes up too high just yet or anything... I did tell her that I meant what I'd said-"

"You did?" Gi cut in, her eyes wide, hanging on every word of his recount.

"Yeah, I did,"

"And what did she say?"

"Well, at first she did what she always does, and just kind brushed it off. She said that she just thought I was saying it for Mischka's sake... And then I when I kinda asked if she had dismissed coz she just wasn't interested-"

"Yes?" Gi looked like she would burst.

"I don't know, it was a bit confusing... I said 'so it's not that you don't want to?' and she said 'nyet', so then I said 'so does this mean you do want to?' and she went all red and quiet and said that she didn't think it was a good idea to make such big commitments yet."

Gi gasped, grinning widely at her friend, "Argh! This is so exciting!"

"Why? Nothing changed."

"Are you kidding? Oh you guys are practically married already! So what did Mischka say while all this was going on?"

Wheeler laughed "No, that happened after Mischka left. While we were walking back from saying goodbye to him and Ariana."

"So what did you talk about with Linka and Mischka then?"

Wheeler sighed at Gi's relentless thirst for gossip before proceeding to fill her in on their conversation by the sea, laughing as she gasped at his admission to Linka.

"That is so sweet!"

"Yeah," he smiled, and then told the young Thai of how Linka had finally responded to it as they'd said goodnight at her cabin door.

He was worried she might cry, but instead she leaned over and hugged him.

"I am so glad! I am so happy that you're both finally at this point! It's only taken like six years!"

Wheeler laughed, "Yeah, funny how things work out, huh? It takes both of our greatest fears coming true, practically, and then finally we get our acts together."

"Greatest fears?" Gi was confused.

"Yeah, I mean Linka and her phobia of getting too close - physically and emotionally... And her fear of other people's disapproval... And to be honest, I was always kinda freaked out about the whole family/commitment thing... Especially after my upbringing and all..."

"That's fair enough."

"Yeah, I kinda liked the idea as a sort of "off in the future" thing, but more as a kind of a "long way off" future thing..."

"And always with Linka?"

"Honestly? Yeah. I could never see myself with anyone else. Plus there was just little stuff that reassured me of it... Like that time we got to see the future Planeteers, and that crazy story that Gaia told us during that monsoon..."

"It was just a bad storm, Wheeler."

"It was a monsoon."

"Uh-huh. So why did Gaia's story confirm it for you?"

"Well," Wheeler frowned thoughtfully, "Just what she said about Lydia and Nico - at the end... I don't know, maybe it was all just wishful thinking, but it just gave me this feeling."

Gi smiled at her friend, "You two were made for each other. And like I said, I'm glad things are going the right way."

Wheeler smiled back at her before looking down at his now empty mug, "Thanks Little Mermaid, I think you've given me what I needed to finally get some sleep."

"Good. Sleep well, Wheeler." She watched him stand, put his empty mug into the sink and gave him a little wave as he made his way out of the kitchen and off to his cabin again.

This time, it took only seconds for the young man's eyes to close, settling quickly into a deep, restful sleep.

Wheeler smiled, watching on as the tiny infant sitting in the playpen dropped the colourful toy it had been holding and gave an excited squeal as it looked up to see him standing there. Wheeler bent forward, leaning down to the child's outstretched arms, complying to it's wordless request to be picked it up...

"Yankee? Wake up sleepkink head!"

Wheeler groaned, the picture in his mind fading to dark, as he struggled out of his deep sleep and back into reality.

"What?"

"Here, I have made you breakfast and have let you sleep for as long as I could, but if you sleep any longer, we will not be getting to see your parents today!"

"Oh. Thanks babe." Wheeler yawned, sitting up a little.

"Here, eat this. I got you juice, but you look like you could use a coffee, would you like one?"

"Huh? Oh, no babe, this looks great, thanks. You didn't need to go to so much trouble."

"I was just returning the favour." She smiled warmly at him, sitting gently down onto the bed beside him.

"I just had the most vivid dream," He remarked, tearing off a piece of english muffin.

"About what?" Linka looked at him intently, brushing aside the hair that had become stuck to his face during sleep.

"This kid, this little, little kid. I was watching it play and then when it saw me, it stretched it arms out to me, you know, to pick it up."

Linka smiled, "Sounds like you have babies on the brain."

"Yeah, I guess I must." He laughed. "How bout you? How'd you sleep?"

"Very well. Too well. I never used to find getting out of bed so hard but the heavier I get..."

Wheeler laughed, "Is that coz you're more tired these days or just because of gravity?"

"Probably both."

"You want some?" he asked, offering the plate of fruit and muffins to her.

"Nyet, I had breakfast already, thank you." She shifted a little, cocking her head slightly as she looked at him.

"Whatcha thinking?" Wheeler asked, reaching for the glass of juice.

"I just realised... it is 24 weeks today. In two more weeks we will be at the seven month mark."

"Yeah," Wheeler looked at her quizzically, wondering why this seemed to bother her so much.

"Well it's just – four weeks ago, that was the half-way mark."

"Uh-huh. 20 weeks out of 40."

"But if after the next two weeks is seven months... that means that there is only two weeks and two months left."

"I'm not a mathematician Linka, but that sounds about right so far... So?"

"Two months is not very long Wheeler-"

"No, it's about sixty days. And then add on another 14 for the extra two weeks... Look Linka, why are you so-"

"We only have two months!"

"To what?"

"To get ready Yankee!"

Wheeler was puzzled as she jumped off the bed a little frantically. "Get what ready?"

Linka threw her hands up in the air dramatically, "Where are we going to put a baby?"

"Linka -"

"And how will we travel with a baby? Does the geo-cruiser have the proper things needed to fit baby restraints?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it does."

Linka stopped. "How do you know that?"

"I checked."

"You did?"

"Yep. And I've been checking out places online where we can get new and used baby gear at really good prices."

"You have?"

"Yes Babe, don't fret. There's plenty of time to organise this stuff, okay?"

Linka nodded and sat back down on the bed, a little dumbfound at Wheeler's levelheadedness.

"You look shocked." he commented, unable to hide a smile as he reached for a piece of cut peach.

"I am," admitted Linka, blushing a little. "You have really been thinking about these things..."

"Yeah, and I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but never remember when I actually have the chance to."

"Really?"

"Mmm, maybe we can talk about it on our way over to see mom and dad?"

"Da, okay."

"I'd better get dressed now, Babe. Thanks for waking me. And for breakfast."

"That is okay. I will meet you out at the geo-cruiser?"

"Yeah no sweat babe, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Linka left, taking the now empty plate and glass with her, still marveling a little at Wheeler's thoughtfulness and forward thinking.

She quickly washed up the breakfast things, plus the mug and little oriental tea cup that were sat in the sink and went back to her cabin to collect the small bag she'd packed. Though she doubted very much that she'd need any extra clothes during their short visit, she'd learned being a Planeteer that it was always better to be safe than sorry. Whenever she had the opportunity, and knew that she'd be traveling somewhere, she always made sure that she had something extra to wear, something to sleep in and a few toiletries, just in case.

It wasn't a big or heavy bag, she slung it over her shoulder as she closed the cabin door behind her.

"Should you be carrying that?"

She turned in surprise, seeing Kwame standing a little way down the path, his hands on his hips.

"It is not heavy, just clothes." She replied, smiling as the African man closed the distance between them in a few easy strides, holding out his hand for the bag.

"Still, I would feel better if you would let me carry it to the geo-cruiser for you."

She handed the bag to him, thanking him for the assistance, even though she didn't really need it, and walked with him to the geo-cruiser.

"So, you are okay to go with Wheeler to New York?" Kwame voiced his concerns the way he always did, quietly and calmly, and Linka couldn't help but feel touched.

"Da, I think that it may do us both some good."

Kwame smiled and nodded. In many ways he'd become as much of an older brother to her as Mischka was. Forever calm, and confident, she always found it so reassuring to be around Kwame. He seemed to give off this aura that some how everything would be alright. Perhaps it was partly this quality that had caused him to become the unspoken leader of the group of five. Whatever it was, she was grateful for it, finding that even now his presence was calming her nerves for her impending introduction to Wheeler's folks.

Kwame climbed up into the geo-cruiser, putting the knapsack onto one of the seats closer to the front before he jumped back down again. He was just about to offer to help Linka up into the craft when Wheeler appeared, greeting the Kenyan man in surprise.

"Hey Kwame, didn't expect you to be up and about."

"He was just helping me with my bag." Linka smiled and Wheeler nodded, "He's a good man, our Kwame. Got any plans today?"

Kwame smiled, "It is Sunday so Georgie has half of the day off. We have planned to chat via webcam to catch up. Hopefully she will have some time off coming up soon and we can meet up in person again. Other than that, I have no plans for today."

Wheeler nodded again, grinning at his friend. "Well, good luck man, things seem like their going pretty well between you two."

Kwame gave a little nod "Have a good trip. And fly safely."

"Promise." said Wheeler, turning to help Linka up into the little yellow air craft.

Linka smiled and waved goodbye to Kwame as she settled into her seat before focusing intently on Wheeler as he did the usual systems check before take-off.

She loved the way he looked when he was concentrating on something, she couldn't put her finger on what it was, but there was something in the way he furrowed his brows, the set of his jaw... As if sensing her gaze, he looked over at her quizzically, surprised at the smile she was giving him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He grinned, "If you say so. Did you want to help?"

"Nyet, you seem like you have everything under control."

"You sure? Normally you love to check that I'm doing it all right."

She smiled, shaking her head "I am perfectly happy to spectate this time."

"You look it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, though her smile remained, settling back into her seat as if to confirm that she would not be joining him at the control panel.

"Alright." He turned back to complete his systems check, smiling to himself as he did so.

Maybe Mischka hadn't been too far off the mark after all.

He turned on the little inbuilt stereo system, and flicked over to what he referred to as a 'normal' radio station. Sometimes he really wandered at some of the stuff Gi and Kwame tuned in to... After finding a station that played decent music, he adjusted the volume and turned back to the control panel. It always helped relax him during the whole take off procedure to have some music playing. He could never figure out why, especially as most of the others preferred complete quiet.

They both remained contentedly where they were for a time after take off, Wheeler concentrating on flying, getting to a high enough altitude so the he could level out.

He didn't realise that he was singing along absent-mindedly to a song, until he glanced up and caught Linka's reflection in the glass in front of him.

He turned, "What?"

She laughed, "Do not stop on account of me, Yankee, I had not realised there was in-flight entertainment included on this trip."

"Shut up."

"Nyet, actually you sing very well, why do you not sing more often?"

"Didn't know there was anyone who'd want to listen."

Linka smiled a little shyly, "There is."

"Besides babe, like you can talk."

"What do you mean?"

"You, hiding away that voice for all these years -"

"You had heard me sing before that-"

"Christmas carols and happy birthdays don't count, especially when you're singing along with Kwame, Gi or Ma-ti."

Linka laughed, "They do not have _bad_ voices, Yankee,"

"No, but they don't hold a candle to your voice."

"Spassiba."

"Welcome. And to answer your question, I as a rule don't sing when there's an audience."

"Why not?"

"Nothing Babe, it's not important." His features darkened in a way that told her that it certainly wasn't nothing, but was perhaps best left alone.

The dark look remained for a while as Wheeler continued flicking switches and pressing buttons that neither really needed flicking or pressing, lost completely now in what was obviously not a happy thought.

Linka watched for a little while before moving up to the copilot's seat, putting her hand over his to stop it's movement.

"That is the third time that you have turned the heating on and then off again... Pretending that you are very busy with the controls would only work with someone who does not also know how to fly this."

Wheeler looked up at her, letting his tense features relax into a smile.

"Yeah, guess you got me. That last question just brought up some memories I'd rather forget. That's all."

Linka nodded, not pushing him to divulge any more. He looked at her, that was probably the one thing that he really appreciated about her being such a private person... She just got it when you didn't want to share anything, and was happy to let it go.

"So..." Linka paused for a moment, reflecting on a suitable change of subject, "You wanted to talk about baby things?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Um, I've been thinking about what we need and where we can get it, but I also wanted to talk with you about um, I guess the practical side of it all as well..."

"Practical side?"

"Yeah, like what to do about a nursery, I mean, the cabins that we're in aren't really big enough to fit in our things plus baby stuff."

Linka cocked her head, "You want us to all live in one cabin? Together?"

Wheeler laughed, "Actually, yeah, but not in the way that I think you're thinking. What I was _actually_ thinking, is that we should check with Gaia and move into that storage cabin that never gets used... It's got three rooms, see, so I thought you'd have one, I'd have one and we could put the nursery in the middle..."

Linka looked at him, her eyes widening a little, "That is a great idea, Wheeler!"

"You think so?"

"Da, and I think that it is really lovely that you have thought of this! Are you sure you want to be so close by?"

"Of course, and I figured that way we could share it out a bit better, you know? It means your not having do all the hard nights by yourself coz I'm off in a different hut..."

"Oh Yankee, that is wonderful! Thank you!"

"It's nothin', Babe. That's how it should be."

"But won't that make eco-emergencies hard for you? Late nights and early starts?" Linka cocked her head.

"Maybe, but that's okay. If we share it all out it should be fine."

Linka nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that solves the room issue. Now there is just one problem left."

"What's that, Babe?"

"What colours are we going to do the nursery in?"

Wheeler laughed, "That is a problem... You know, I bet that if we decided we wanted to know the baby's sex, Gaia would be able to tell us..."

Linka looked at her red haired companion. "I think I know already what it is."

"Really?"

"Da."

Wheeler frowned, "How?"

"It is just a feeling, but it is a very strong one, and I do not normally get these."

"So... What do you think it is?"

Linka gave a little smile, "Tell me what you think it is first, Yankee, and I will tell you."

"I've been thinking about it, but couldn't really decide... It's weird, I know it's a little person in there, but I just – I don't know, I can't really picture them being one sex or the other... Without knowing for certain."

"It's a girl."

Wheeler looked at his pregnant companion, a little surprised at the strength behind her statement.

"You sure?"

"Da."

"I bet it's not," said Wheeler, grinning at her now, "I bet we're having a little boy."

"Nyet, we will have a daughter, Yankee, you will see."

"Are you willing to place a bet on that?"

"I am not a gambling woman, Wheeler, you know that." She paused to look him straight in the eye and shoot him a sly smile. "But I think in this case I will make the exception. What would you like to wager?"

"You're not kidding! Wow, you really are sure, aren't you?"

"Da, I am."

"Mm, so do you just want to go and buy everything in pink, or play it safe and do the whole yellow and green pastels just to be safe... Or should we just find out for certain first and then start decorating?"

"You really want to know what we are having, don't you?"

Wheeler looked at her, "Babe, it's been killing me since I found out that that little baby's mine."

Linka laughed. "Then da, let's find out – we can ask Gaia when we get back! And then you will see I am right."

"If you say so, Babeouska. If you say so."

The remainder of the flight passed pleasantly, the couple laughing and discussing details together, both finding that they were really enjoying planning out the details of having and raising a baby together.

They were finally reaching their destination When Linka began to notice that Wheeler's tense posture that he had exhibited earlier had returned.

She reached out to grab his hand. "Are you okay, Yankee?"

He turned and looked at her with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, sure Babe... Just, um, I mean, we don't _have_ to see mum and dad today... We could go shopping and get that all stuff that we're gonna need instead. I know there's a great little place that has new and used-"

"Wheeler!" Linka cut him off, smiling gently at him. "It is going to be fine. It does not have to be a long visit, half an hour is all it will take if you want to make it quick, but we are doing this today, and it will be fine. You will see. Now relax, breath and find somewhere to land us."

Wheeler sighed. "Okay."

It took a little time to find a decent place to leave the geo-cruiser, but once they had set down, Wheeler helped Linka from her seat and they made their way a couple of blocks through Brooklyn to his parents little apartment.

Linka could sense her companion's unease, which seemed to get more and more intense the closer they got. By the time they finally reached the building and began ascending to stairs Linka could see veins sticking up on Wheeler's neck, and stopped him as they reached the third floor.

"Wheeler, if you really do not want to do this -"

He looked at her, "Don't do this now, I gave you an out when we were in the geo-cruiser. I said we could have gone shopping. You wanted to do this instead."

He was angry, causing Linka to recoil back a step, "Wheeler, I just-"

"Look, just leave it alone, will you? We're here now."

He turned away to start walking towards the dreaded door at the end of the hallway, when he felt a little tug on his hand.

He turned to look at Linka who quickly slipped her hand into his, looking hurt and apprehensive.

"I know this is hard Wheeler, but I am here for you."

She said it so quietly, looking so worried and vulnerable. He wanted to kick himself.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It's just – this place. I don't have a lot of fond memories here, that's all."

She nodded, gripping his hand a little tighter, making him smile back at her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be." Wheeler sighed in reply and the two made their way hand in hand down the dim little corridor towards his childhood home.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, sorry that this is so incredibly long between updates - a big thank you to everyone who is continuing to stick with it despite how drawn out it is.

I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to Becks7 - purely because she is the master at updating (she puts me to shame really), and also because I really liked the names that she used for the Wheeler family and have used them in this chapter. Hope you don't mind :)

* * *

Chapter 16 – Meeting the Un-Inlaws...

He held his breath as he raised his hand and knocked on the faded, peeling door. He felt his nerves jolt with the twist of the door knob, but Wheeler held tightly to the small firm hand that reassuringly gripped his.

The door swung open to reveal a tall greying, brown haired man wearing a friendly smile who Linka guessed to be in his late fifties.

"Hey there guys, come on in,"

Joe Wheeler led the pair through to the living area of the little apartment.

"Hey son, good to see you." He smiled warmly at Wheeler, who only managed a slight nod in return. Sensing his sons unease, Joe diverted his focus.

"So this must be Linka, then?" He asked, extending an arm out to the young Russian, "Hey, it's great to finally meet you. I'm Joe."

Linka smiled politely, reaching to take Joe's hand and was opening her mouth to reply when Wheeler's mother came hurrying into the room.

She'd been finishing off the special lunch she'd prepared and had sent Joe to get the door, but could barely contain her excitement at getting to see her son and finally meet the woman having her grandchild.

"Oh Jason! It's so good to have you home! And Linka, come here dear!"

She wrapped Linka in a warm hug, before turning and doing the same to her son.

"Now, I bet that you're both a bit tired and hungry from all that flying this morning, I've fixed a nice lunch for you. Come and sit and eat and we can catch up -and get better acquainted too dear." she added, smiling warmly at the pretty young blonde.

Wheeler shot a worried glance at Linka, he hadn't anticipated his mother being so full on towards her but to his surprise, Linka was smiling back, looking perfectly at ease.

"Thank you Mrs Wheeler, that sounds lovely."

"Oh please dear, call me Kathy, and you are welcome."

Kathryn Wheeler led the small party through the apartment to the little dining area, before ushering everyone into their seats. As Wheeler looked around, he could see the obvious effort that his mother had gone to to clean and spruce up the usually untidy, drab little unit.

He watched on as Linka politely interacted with his parents, complimenting his mother on the apartment and on the lunch she'd prepared for them. He let himself become immersed in the chit-chat, not letting his thoughts get too deep for the duration of the meal, offering comments only when someone said something directly to him. But by the end of the nearly hour long lunch, Wheeler was itching to be out of there again, and knew that the unavoidable topic now had to broached. He put down his fork and looked at his father squarely for the first time since arriving, trying to pick the best way to approach the subject. He smiled as the conversation turned, setting him up for the perfect opening,

"Well, I must say, Linka, it is so lovely to finally get to meet you after everything that Jason has told us of you. We were quite surprised when we learned that you two were having a baby together, Jason never actually told us that you two were involved."

"Da, we were surprised too, to be honest, Kathy." Linka smiled at his mother before looking back over at Wheeler.

"Yeah," interjected Joe, "I didn't think that it was a planned thing."

The implications of his words made Linka blush and seeing how uncomfortable his father had just made her, caused Wheeler to flare.

"No, it was a planned thing alright – just not by us."

Kathy started at her son's sudden outburst.

"What do you mean dear?"

"Look, the reason we came over to see you guys today is to let you know what actually happened and how Linka got... You know."

"Yeah son, we know. You don't need to-"

"Shut up dad, you _don't_ know. It wasn't like that. You know what we do for a living right?"

Kathy looked concerned at her sons odd behaviour, "Of course Jason, you're both Planeteers, you work to protect and help save the environment."

"Yeah, well, along the way, we've made some enemies. Some really warped enemies. Enemies who'll do pretty much whatever they can to get us out of the picture. One of them kidnapped Linka and impregnated her using my DNA."

Linka watched on with interest at how Wheeler's parents would take this strange new piece of information.

Kathy simply looked concerned, studying her son's face, before turning to look at Linka for confirmation.

Joe just looked nonplussed.

"Is that true dear?" asked Kathy, now searching Linka's.

"Da, Kathy. Dr. Blight is a woman who has had a vendetta against the planeteers for a long time now-"

"Look kids, we appreciate the effort but you don't have to come here and lie about-" Joe Wheeler looked from his son to Linka, concerned by obvious piece of bull crap they were trying to feed him. Was Jason really that worried about what they would think?

"It's not a lie Dad." Wheeler cut him off sharply, glaring at his father indignantly. "And believe me, if it had happened the way you think it did, I wouldn't be bothering to come visit at all."

Joe opened his mouth to say something, but his wife got in first, "Look sweetheart, what your father is trying to say is that even if this baby was, er, an unplanned surprise for you both, it is okay. We are not angry or disappointed with you- we think that it's great that you are both embracing the situation and are obviously determined to make it work. Together."

Wheeler rubbed his forehead, his frustration paramount. He should have expected this reaction.

Seeing her companion's struggle with how the events were unfolding, Linka grasped his hand under the table before addressing his parents.

"Look, we know that this sounds far-fetched, and I can not blame you for not believing what we are saying because it has taken us both some time to come to terms with it too. But I can assure you, we did not come here in the hopes of feeding you some fictitious story because we were worried about you thinking that we have been irresponsible. We are here because you are family, and we thought that you should know the truth, regardless of whether or not you choose to believe it."

Everyone stopped now and stared at the young Russian, all surprised at her eloquent statement. Wheeler smiled at her, feeling grateful for her interjection, and also a little surprised as she had referred to his family as though it was hers too. Which was obviously the right thing to say with Kathy who was now smiling warmly, "Okay, if you both say that that is how it happened, then that is good enough for me. But I am still unsure of your relationship now – it was a little simpler before when I thought that-"

"Yeah, thanks Ma, I don't think that we need to get into any of this right now. In fact, it's getting on a bit, Linka and I should -"

"Oh you're not leaving so soon, are you? Normally when you come and visit it's for at least a few days, I even set up your room just for-"

"No mom. Linka and I really should get going now. Like I said, we only really dropped by so that we could tell you and Dad the truth. Especially with everything that the media are dredging up about us."

"Thank you very much for having us though, Kathy, Joe. Lunch was lovely." Linka smiled at them, rising to her feet to follow Wheeler as he made his way toward the apartment's exit.

As they made their way through the living area, Wheeler noticed that the TV had been left on with the volume down very low.

"You know just having that thing on wastes a lot of electricity, guys, you should turn it off if you're not... Is that your apartment building?"

He stopped short now, staring in disbelief at the mass of people shown outside what looked like his parents apartment.

"Look, that looks like... And there's a whole heap of... people with cameras and sound equipmenn..." He trailed off.

"Oh sht."

"What, Jason, what's wrong?" Kathy looked from where Linka was picking up her bag at the front door back over at her son just as the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer it."

"What, Wheeler why not?" Linka looked concerned, only a moment ago he could not wait to get out of his parent's home, now he didn't want to leave?

"Dad, can you get some volume on that thing?"

"Yeah sure." Joe raised the volume until the journalist covering the news story's voice was loud and clear.

"As you can see here, journalists have flocked to the apartment said to be owned by Planeteer Jason Wheeler's parents with the news that both he and fellow Planeteer, Angelika Stravagnagh are inside. We are standing by now live, hoping to get a glimpse of the two disgraced Planeteers, and possibly even an exclusive of what has led to their now very public fall from grace."

"What the hell!-" Exclaimed Wheeler, his face nearly the same colour as his hair.

"Oh nyet – how could they? How do they even know we are here?" Linka moved to the little eye hole at the apartments door to peek out. "Bozhe Moy – it is packed out there in the corridor too– we will not be able to get through. We can not leave, Wheeler."

"Look, I'm sure that they will get bored and leave if you just give it an hour or so. Why don't you both just make yourselves comfy and watch a movie and wait until the reporters have gone?" Kathy glanced worried at her front door before giving Wheeler and Linka and encouraging smile.

Wheeler ran his hands through his red hair. "Is that okay with you Babe?"

"I do not see that we much of a choice, but I do not mind staying."

"Here," Kathryn bustled about getting everything set up for them to watch a movie. We hired a few new releases yesterday, you just make yourselves comfortable, okay?"

"Da, thank you Kathy." She watched as the middle aged woman moved off back in the direction of the kitchen and changed her mind about sitting down. "May I help you?"

Kathy turned around, "Sorry dear?"

"Here, let me help you clean up the lunch things, I am sure that Joe and Wheeler can choose a DVD and set it up."

"It's alright Linka, you don't have to do that." Joe Wheeler smiled at the young lady. He'd rarely liked any of the girls that Wheeler had brought home in the past, but he was taking a liking to Linka more and more. She had spunk.

"Nyet, I would like to. I will be back in a moment." she smiled at Wheeler, following Kathy as she left the room.

"No really," called Joe, his eyes sparkling, "Our kitchen's pretty small, you might not fit!"

"Dad!" Wheeler was aghast.

Linka turned around slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. "Nyet, Joe, if you can get in there, I am sure I shall have no trouble. Even being six months pregnant."

And with that she turned and left the room.

"Touche" muttered Joe, unable to help the smile.

"Gees Dad, was that really necessary?"

"What, son? You saw her, she didn't mind. Handled herself pretty well!"

"Yeah well don't." Wheeler bristled, "Linka's not one of those girls that you can-"

"Yeah, I've noticed. Not like other girls, is she?"

"No. She's not."

"So you're pretty serious about her then?"

"Well we're having a baby together."

"Mmm, you landed on your feet there, hey?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if some loopy scientist was gonna use your DNA to impregnate someone, at least its the girl you've been crazy about for the last five years." Joe grinned at his son.

"You know what? I think I'll go see how things are going in the kitchen."

And with that Wheeler stalked out of the room.

* * *

The movie was good, though both Planeteers had barely been able to concentrate on it, glancing nervously at the door. Every so often someone or something would bump it, making it rattle ominously, letting them know that they were still being stalked by the waiting media frenzy.

Five o'clock rolled round and passed with the second movie and Kathy moved off to prepare dinner for them all.

Wheeler couldn't help feeling edgy. He was trapped. In a tiny apartment. With his father. It was hard to think of anything that could be worse.

Dinner was nice, more friendly, polite chit chat ensued, and after everything had been cleaned and put away once more, it was obvious that the two Planeteers would not be leaving tonight.

"I can not believe that they are still camped outside the door! It's been almost seven hours." exclaimed Wheeler.

"Look darling, your room is all set for you, why don't you both just get some rest - oh."

Kathy stopped a little short looking a bit uncomfortable and embarrassed, "I – uh, set up the room thinking that you two were..."

"Um, that's fine Ma, Linka can have my room, I'll just grab a blanket and take the lounge."

"Don't worry kids," Joe Wheeler smiled at the young couple. "there is no way that they will be there all night. I'm sure when you wake up you'll be able to head back to Hope Island."

Wheeler stood up, "Yeah, I might have a shower before settling down – come on Babe, I'll show you my room."

"You know he's been waiting to say that to you a long time." Joe grinned, receiving a "Joe!" from Kathy and a nasty glare from his son. Linka however only smiled nonchalantly and followed the thoroughly embarrassed redhead out of the lounge and down the little hallway.

Wheeler paused outside his door, "Just give me two seconds Babe," he said, ducking into the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Linka stood in the hallway a little uncertainly and waited for nearly a minute, before she gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Yeah, just a sec Babe," Wheeler called back, and she thought that she heard a clunk and the sound of a door being quickly pulled to.

The door swung open now, and Wheeler stepped out of the entrance to allow her inside. She looked around curiously. It looked like a typical teenage boy's bedroom. Except with some empty shelves where the dust showed that there must have been some little action figures standing there and tac marks on the wall where she assumed that posters must have been.

"Just cleaning up?" she asked him, with a little smile.

"Uh, yeah."

"Mind if I look in your wardrobe?"

Wheeler grinned now, "Don't even think about it Babe!"

"But Yankee, you didn't bring any clothes with you... Are you sure you do not want me to pick you out something fresh for after your shower?"

"I very much doubt that you'll find anything 'fresh' in there sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" Linka raised her eyebrows, her playful smile reaching right to her eyes, making them sparkle.

"You sure are. Offering to get me clothes! Isn't that the kind of thing that a wife does?"

"Only if you're really lucky son."

Both Wheeler and Linka jumped slightly at the sound of Joe's voice at the bedroom door.

"Joe, we did not see you there." exclaimed Linka, a light flush entering her cheeks.

"Yeah Dad, what's the big idea? Checking in on us or something?" Wheeler shot his father a look of annoyance.

"No, no, nothing like that." He chuckled, before gesturing to the pile of stuff he was carrying. "Just wanted to give you each a fresh towel and there's a blanket and pillow here for you, Jason."

Linka smiled now, she had the idea that usually this was something that Wheeler's mother would do but could see that Joe was putting in some effort to make them both feel welcome.

"Thank you Joe, that is very sweet."

"Not at all Sweetie, you make yourself right at home okay? Anything you need don't hesitate. Plenty of food and drink in the fridge and Kathy always keeps the bathroom stocked with that girly shower gel crap, so you just help yourself. Kathy and I are going to bed now, so I guess we'll see you both in the morning."

Wheeler could not believe his ears, he hadn't heard his father talk to anyone so nicely in years. Well, besides his mother occasionally.

"Oh, okay, well, goodnight." Linka gave him a small wave and the two listened to his foot steps pad down the hallway and into his bedroom.

"Gees, he's taken a real shine to you." Wheeler turned to her, his expression unreadable.

"Is this bad?"

"No, actually it's a good thing, he's just... Not normally so..."

"Nice?" Linka cocked her head.

"Yeah, nice." He looked at her, his playful smile returning, "So... you wanted to pick me out an outfit?"

Linka grinned, "Can I?" she asked her eyes wide with mock enthusiasm.

"Alright, but just so that we're clear, if you breath a word of the contents of that closet to anyone, I may have to lock you up and throw away the key."

"Nyet!" She opened her eyes even wider, feigning shock.

"Yes." He grinned at her as he moved over to the cupboard again and opened in up, revealing a jumble of t shirts and pants and shoes. And a small pile of paper and figurines on floor scattered among the few shoes that were in there.

Linka moved closer to examine the small pile on the floor. A few band posters, Green Day, The Offspring and similar bands lay under some Star Wars figurines. Linka bent down and picked up a particularly muscular figurine with a bad blonde mullet.

"He-man?" She grinned at him.

"Yeah, he's the master of the universe. He's old school super hero. Old school is cool."

Linka laughed, placing him back on the floor. "Now, what shall I get you to wear..." She stepped up to the built in and began browsing through his clothes.

Eventually she picked out a grey 'Green Day' shirt. She liked the colour and thought that the statue of Liberty on the front seemed somewhat befitting.

"Ah, Green Day, good choice babe."

"And here, these look like they would be comfortable for sleeping in."

She handed him a pair of dark green track pants, "You can choose your underwear yourself."

Wheeler laughed. "Not that game?"

"Nyet."

"Fair enough." He reached past her, opened up the top draw of the small chest inside the wardrobe and picked out a clean pair. "I'll see you when I'm fresh and clean." he grinned before giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he grabbed a towel off the bed and left for the bath room.

Linka went to her own bag now, and dressed quickly into her own comfy sleeping gear and sat on the bad, looking at her surroundings with interest. She looked over and noticed on Wheeler's nightstand a maroon leather bound book. It looked quite worn and had a beautiful gold pattern laced around its edges. She opened it up, surprised to see that it was an copy of 'The Hobbit' by Tolkien.

She relaxed back and began to read, letting herself become lost from the world around her. She didn't notice when Wheeler stuck his head around the door. He'd half expected her just to go to sleep but smiled when he saw what she was doing.

"Should have known you'd find something smart to do... Even in my old bed room."

Linka looked up and moved over on the double bed, a small gesture for him to join her, surprised he complied, settling down beside her, taking the book from her hands to look it over.

"Ah the memories." He smiled. "This was my first adventure, you know. Before the danger and intrigue of becoming a Planeteer."

Linka smiled, "Da, books are a good escape. You like Tolkien?"

"Of course. Who doesn't."

"So is that how you dealt with it when things got tough here for you?" Linka looked up at him and caught his eyes for a brief moment, but he looked almost immediately back down at the book.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I'd read. But mostly, I'd just leave. Once I was old enough I was barely here at all. I'd stay at friends houses, just roam the streets, what ever I could to get away from him."

"It was bad, huh?"

"Yeah Babe, it got pretty nuts." Wheeler moved over now, sliding his arm around his companion. Linka relaxed back, leaning into him, resting her head on his shoulder, so that her cheek touched his.

They sat silently for a few minutes before Wheeler spoke again, "Thanks for being here with me Babe,"

"Do not be silly Yankee, I am glad I get to be here with you."

"I know that it's been a little intense... what with the reporters and dad and everything."

"Wheeler, it is okay, really, I want to be here- with you. And none of these things are your fault."

"Yeah, I know Babe..." He trailed off, as though her dismissal of his apology had kind of deflated him.

"My-ah sladkaya, what is it you are worried about?" she asked softly, letting her cheek brush his face as she tilted her head up to look up at him.

He hadn't heard her ever use that Russian term before when speaking to him, and he wondered what it meant, especially with her soft tones behind it. He looked at her, "I know that you're aware of the history between dad and me. I had this talk with Gi last night, before going to bed, and when I told her how I felt about dad – even with his brand new 'number one nice guy' attitude, I still – I just can't-" He sighed, searching for the right way to put what he wanted to say.

"You still have trouble accepting this because his new attitude does not erase the awful way he treated you and your mother in the past?"

"Yeah." Wheeler was a little surprised, Linka was not normally so intuitive when it came to such emotionally charged situations. Anything logical she could figure out in seconds, but emotions...

"That is understandable Wheeler. Have you ever spoken to your father about this?"

Wheeler shook his head, "The resentment is driving me insane. Having to be here in this place tonight. Trapped in here with him. And having you here -"

"Why? Am I making this even harder for you by being here?"

"Nah Babe, it's not like that. Not like that at all. Bad stuff happened here babe, a hell of a lot of really shtty stuff. You don't belong here. I still don't think of this place as being a stable environment and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. Either of you."

He tightened the grip of his arm around her for a moment, making Linka feel secure and protected. She snuggled into him again, letting her lips softly brush against his cheek as she spoke, "You know Yankee, if your father has turned over a new leaf, perhaps the best thing is to talk to him about how you are feeling, and the reservations you are having in letting him back into your life. You might finally get the closure you need to let go of what happened to you."

"Yeah, and what if he hasn't changed at all? And approaching him just pisses him off?"  
"Then you will be no worse off – at least you will know that you are justified in not wanting to have him in your life any more."

"Yeah," Wheeler sighed, "I just worry about Ma."

"I know, but I do not think that your relationship with him should affect your relationship with her."

Wheeler remained silent for a moment, as thought digesting this last statement.

"You what one the things I love the most about you is, Babe?" he said this so suddenly he startled his pregnant companion.

"Nyet Yankee, what is that?"

"I love that you don't just accept people treating you like crap. You call them on it and don't put up with it. Promise me that you'll never change that about yourself."

"Promise." She said, unable to keep from smiling at his random evaluation of her. "Can you promise me something?"

"What's that, Babe?"

"That you will not change either."

"How come?" Wheeler looked at her.

"You have never let the bad stuff that has happened to you in the past hold you back. You did not let it make you bitter or use it as an excuse to mistreat others. You use what has happened to you to better yourself – I really admire that."

Wheeler was a little awe struck by this observation.

"Thanks Babe."

"You are welcome, My-ah sladkaya."

"Again?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, unsure of what he meant.

"I mean that's the second time you've used that Myarslad – whatever tonight. What is it?"

"It's Russian."

"Ha ha Linka, that's hilarious. What does it mean?"

"I- well I suppose that it's the Russian equivalent to 'sweetheart'. It translates more literally to 'My sweet one.'"

"Really?" he was grinning now, he shifted slightly so the now he was leaning in looking her directly face to face. "I like it. What brought that on?"

"You started it, Yankee."

"Oh really?"

"Da, you were the one who called me sweetheart, remember?" her cheeks were red, but she didn't break eye contact.

"Oh right, I guess I did, Sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the mouth. He lingered for a moment before pulling away and standing up, "It's getting late. Might be a good idea to get some sleep – that way we can jet nice and early in the morning."

"You do not have to go just yet Yankee -" Linka started, surprising herself with her forwardness and just how badly she wanted him to stay. "Will you – would stay a bit longer?"

Wheeler smiled at her, "Sure Babe." He pulled the covers back and slid in beside her again, so that his front was against her back. He pulled the covers up over them both and slipping his arm around her middle, he softly whispered good night, waiting for her to fall asleep before he would make his way to the particularly uninviting lounge in the living room. The last thoughts to run across Wheeler's mind were of the soft, gentle breathing of the girl lying in his arms, and the occasional gentle kick against the arm he was embracing her with. He never did make it to the cold, uninviting lounge suite.


	17. Chapter 17

Only a short chapter, but figured I'd try to keep the momentum going. Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17 – More Nasty Surprises...

Linka opened her eyes, unsure of her surroundings squinting from the light that was now pouring in from Wheeler's bedroom window. She shifted slightly, craning to look behind her at her slumbering companion, smiling to see that he had not moved at all since last night.

She settled back down, turning onto her other side so that now she was facing the young redhead, her head level with his on the pillow.

She studied his features as he slept peacefully, unable to help that fact that she found him completely gorgeous in this state. There was something so honest and vulnerable in being so close to someone while they were sleeping...

She smiled, as she watched him, thinking back to that day when they had first met, as much as she would have denied at the time, she'd found him attractive right from the very start – she just hadn't been impressed with the immature lines he'd started using on her within the first few moments of meeting... She remembered it so clearly, "Hey, love your accent babe, you Russian?" she'd shot him down immediately, given him such a short dismissal – they'd come such a long way since then...

Unable to resist the urge, she gently brushed his cheek with her hand, feeling a little guilty when he stirred.

He opened his eyes and smiled as he realised where he was and that his beautiful companion was still there with him, smiling back.

"Morning Babe, I didn't mean to fall asleep in here, I guess I must have drifted off just after you. Did you sleep okay?"

Wheeler was quite relieved to see that she didn't seem at all fazed that they had shared the night in the same bed.

"Da, very well. How about you? You had no trouble, despite where we are?"

"Nah, as long as I've got you in my arms Babe, none of that matters." he leaned in towards her with the intention of giving her a quick good morning kiss and was surprised when she leaned in and met his lips with her own. The kiss was soft and warm and gentle. And long. Wheeler wrapped his arms around her, cupping her face tenderly with one hand.

He was only vaguely aware that there seemed to be a faint clicking sound... right in the back of his mind. And the sunlight coming in through the window seemed to be... bouncing?

He broke the kiss, looking up distractedly. "Babe, can you hear..." He trailed off, unable to believe the sight before him. They were three stories up the apartment, but there was some guy standing right outside the window, busily snapping away with a camera. One of the media crew had hired a cherry picker.

Linka shrieked and Wheeler jumped off the bed, running at the window with his ring hand balled and ready.

"Wheeler! Nyet!"

He collected himself just in time and instead of frying the guy on the spot, he opened the window, glaring furiously.

"What's the big idea, Buddy? You never heard of respecting people's privacy?"

"Nothin' personal, just business mate." the guy grinned, "Say 'cheese'!" and he pressed the camera's shutter so that it flashed blindingly in Wheeler's eyes.

"Oh that's it!" Wheeler was fuming now, "You're gonna regret that!"

"With the money that I'll make from selling these pics? No way! Snap you later, _Jason_!" he laughed before focusing his attention towards the ground, "Yo, Merve, bring me down – I got 'em! This stuff is gold!"

"Don't fregin' count on it!" Wheeler leaned out the window, aiming his ring carefully.

"Fire!"

The guy on the cherry picker shrieked in panic as a massive gush of flames went up right in front of him, causing him to panic and throw the camera from his hands.

Wheeler stuck his head out of the window to look out, and watched the camera fall to the pavement. It didn't completely smash to a thousand smithereens like he'd hoped, in fact, it bounced mostly with just a few bits of plastic and glass flying off it, but even if something was retrievable from it, he felt that he'd made his point.

"You'll pay for that, you Planeteer Jerk!! That was a three thousand dollar camera!!" He was shaking his fists and screaming up at Wheeler as he was slowly lowered down towards his now useless piece of equipment.

Linka watched on, amazed at Wheeler's innate sense to inflame already heated, angry people, as he smiled happily and waved at the near hysterical paparazzi like he just didn't give a damn, before shutting the window and drawing the curtains violently afterwards.

"Arse hole." he muttered, looking back over at the thoroughly stunned Russian.

Linka blinked, "Was he – was standing on..."

"A cherry picker, yeah Babe. Are you alright? That was a pretty rude shock."

He moved over to her. Putting his arms around her. She looked up at him, "I just can not believe the lengths that they are willing to go to just to..."

"Yeah, it's a bit insane." He agreed, brushing her fringe away from her eyes.

"Do you wanna go have a shower to unwind? I can fix us breakfast while you do, if you want?"

Linka nodded, still a little dumbfounded, she picked up her bag and moved to the door.

"Oh, um Babe," Wheeler grinned, as Linka looked back at him questioningly, "You might need to make sure that the blind in there is shut properly first, okay?"

"Bozhe Moy, that is not funny, Yankee!" and she retreated from the room, feeling incredibly paranoid.

* * *

"Brilliant, Plunder! Just Brilliant! Especially to have organised this all so damn fast!"

"Yes, I have rather outdone myself this time, Blight. Those Planeteer brats don't stand a chance now."

The pair stood back and looked at the hive of movement happening around them.

"And the best part is, I'll be turning a profit AND getting rid of those brats in one fell swoop!"

The pair cackled happily together, reveling in their own genius.

* * *

Linka's shower was refreshing, and she felt much better for it. The feelings of violation from earlier were feeling a little more distant as she moved back into the bedroom to put her bag back before going to look for Wheeler in the kitchen.

She was surprised to see that he had set up a sort of picnic breakfast on the bed, a small jug of juice and a couple of glasses sat on the bedside table beside him.

"Breakfast is served Babe, I'm afraid that toaster waffles with maple syrup is as healthy as it's gonna get this morning."

"Wheeler? You want to eat in here?"

"Sure, nice and quiet, no parentals..."

"They will not find it rude?"

"Nah. I'm sure they'll be glad to get a bit of their own space to get themselves together this morning."

Just then Kathy Wheeler popped her head through the door, "Good morning Linka – oh, Wheeler, I did not think that you would be up yet."

"Yep, times have changed, Ma."

"They certainly have." She smiled a little wistfully before she noticed the little banquet on the bed.

"Oh, darling, you two aren't going to join us for breakfast?"

"Nah, Mom, I thought I'd let you and dad have a little space this morning. Linka and I are fine in here."

"Oh don't be ridiculous, Sweetheart, your father and I want to get as much time in as possible before you and Linka have to leave. Come on out, the table is already set."

Wheeler groaned inwardly. His mother never was great at taking his polite hints... Oh well.

"Yeah sure Mom, we'll be out in a second. I forget to get cutlery anyway."

Kathy beamed, "I'll see you both out there then." and left the room.

Wheeler groaned outwardly now, making Linka grin, "Come on 'Sweetheart', let me help you carry this all back out."

"You're a doll." He said dryly, and the two gathered the things up together to leave his room.

"So, how'd you both sleep?" Joe Wheeler was sat comfortably at the little dining table, coffee in one hand and a newspaper spread out in front of him.

"Yeah, not bad. You?" Wheeler didn't bother to make eye contact, as he set the two plates he was carrying down onto the table, figuring that just responding was polite enough.

"Fine, fine. You know that they haven't let up out there, a whole heap of them just camped out over night. You two must be really hot news."

"Yeah, we know, we got woken up by them this morning."

Joe glanced up, his eyebrows raised in surprise at hearing '_we _got woken up.'

"Rattling against the door made it pretty tough to sleep." Wheeler covered a little lamely, hoping that his Dad wasn't going to ask anything else.

He didn't. Just kept reading his newspaper as though he hadn't noticed.

Kathy came in and sat down at the table, looking over at her husband, "Joe that newspaper is two days old."

"Yeah I know, with all the hubbub out there this morning's paper couldn't be delivered."

"Well that's fine, the tv still works, darling." She switched on the little old black and white set that sat on it's small stand in the corner of the room. It was one of the first things that Wheeler's parents had bought after getting married. And the stubborn little thing just refused to die. Kathy had kept it mainly for the sentiment it held, but they still used it every so often.

The reception on it was never great, and she had to fiddle with the antenna for a few seconds before the picture was even recognisable, but once it was, she turned the volume up and the four sat back, eating quietly, listening to the local morning news over the constant gentle hum that the little tv set made.

Wheeler was just about to put the last fork full of waffle into his mouth but stopped when he heard the word 'Planeteers' mentioned.

"New footage of the disgraced Planeteers has emerged today..." Wheeler didn't hear anything else after that, he was only able to focus on the footage being played... Of him and Linka kissing in his bed. It looked so much worse then the innocent kiss that they'd shared. Dear God, so much worse... And this was on a dodgy little black and white television. He could only imagine what the rest of the world was getting to see. Big and bright and bold in full colour...

Linka went pale, covering her face with her hands in pure embarrassment. That was them, in his bed, in his parents home... And she was sitting at the table with his parents. Could it get any worse?

"Oh dear..." Kathy broke the silence, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh dear... Wheeler, Linka – what were you thinking? With all those reporters and photographers outside? -"

Neither Wheeler or Linka knew how to respond.

"They're adults Kathy. And as far as I could see, they weren't doing anything wrong. This is a blatant abuse of respecting people's privacy and it's gone far enough. I'm giving Nate a call."

Joe got up and left the table, leaving behind three incredibly stunned people.

"We should call the others," Wheeler looked across at Linka, "And explain to them..."

"Da." Linka didn't need him to finish... any excuse not to have to sit at the little dining table... Or witness the look of shock on Wheeler's mother's face. She left the room quickly, with him in toe.

Kathy watched them leave, feeling dazed and confused.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry to anyone who read this as soon as it was posted... I've actually gone back and re-read it, hopefully replacing all the errors... Just was a little keen to get it posted :) Hope that you like chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Onwards and Upwards...

"Er, hey, Gi?" Wheeler held his cell phone to his ear, hoping to god that it was her that had picked up, and not Kwame... He knew that Gi'd would just listen to the whole story... Kwame, well, Kwame could be a little old fashioned when it came to stuff like what was shown on the TV. Gi would be easier to explain this to.

"Yeah Wheeler it's me. What's going on? We were a little worried when you guys didn't come home last night."

"Did you see-"

"The news? Yep, we saw it. How on earth did that get caught on camera?"

"Some dickhead on a cherry picker outside the bedroom window."

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it. Has Kwame seen it yet?"

"Yeah, he seemed kind off, well disgusted I guess, but I think that he's had a fight with Georgie, so he was in a pretty foul mood anyway."

"Oh good."

Linka looked concerned, it was kind of frustrating getting to hear only one half of the conversation.

"Yankee, does that this have loud speaker on it?"

"Hang on a tick Gi..." he took the cell phone away from his ear and examined it. "Um, yep, sorry Babe." He pressed the little button, "Gi, you still there?"

"Uh-huh." Her voice came through now so that they could both hear her.

"Look, we would have come home last night except the press have kind of got us walled in... They camped outside all night – and then they went and got cherry pickers... Its nuts."

"Yeah... So, you guys can't get out?"

"Not without facing the hoards of journalists and paparazzi that are all out there, and frankly I don't think that either of us are really ready to do that."

Gi remained silent for a second, "Okay, I think I might have an idea, but I'll have to talk to the others first... I'll give you a call back once I have."

"Thanks Gi."

"No problem, say 'hi' to Linka from me – is she fairing okay with all of this?"

Wheeler handed Linka the phone.

"Gi?"

"Hey Linka, you okay?"

"Da, just completely mortified."

Gi laughed, "Did his parents see it?"

"Da, while we were sitting eating breakfast with them."

Gi began to giggle.

Linka frowned, "It really is not funny."

"Sorry... I guess you're right. What did they say?"

Wheeler cut in, "Not a whole lot, thank God. Look we'd better go, Dad's on the phone to my uncle Nate, he's a lawyer, though I don't know what good it's gonna do us... But I do wanna hear what he has to say."

"Sure, I'll call you guys back in a bit."

"Bye Gi." Wheeler clicked the end call button and flipped the cell phone shut. "You ready to go back out and face them?"

He looked at Linka, feeling awful for how awkward it must be for her with his parents right now.

Doing her best to smile, she nodded, and the two rejoined Kathy and Joe in the living room.

Joe looked up as Wheeler and Linka walked in, "I called Nate, he's on his way, said he was in the city today anyway and was looking forwards to catching up. He's about ten minutes away. Your cousin Joey's with him too, he's looking forwards to seeing you again as well."

Wheeler looked at Linka, "You remember my uncle, Nate, don't ya Linka? Joey's dad. He's a really successful criminal lawyer."

"Da, I remember him, but I didn't know he was a lawyer. I only met him and – uh, Sarah? – very briefly."

Joe smiled, a look of pride spreading across his worn features, "He's a brilliant lawyer. He's worked quite a few high profile cases over the years."

Nathan Wheeler was Joe's little brother, there was about ten years difference between the two of them but they'd always been close. He'd stuck by Joe through his binge drinking, helping Kathy out with money for groceries when things got tight. He'd always been pretty close to Wheeler too, in some ways, being more of a father to him than Joe ever had.

It had been Nate who'd bought Wheeler his first bike and taught him to ride it, Nate who'd go play catch in the park with Wheeler every second Sunday just to get him out of the apartment and away from his usually drunk or hungover father.

Wheeler had never forgotten this, and as a result, was pretty close with Nathan's son Joey.

Nathan and his family lived in a beautiful two story house out in the suburbs and Wheeler would often take time out to go and visit them, and hang out with Joey.

"Do you think that Nate will be able to help us Joe?" Linka cocked her head, wondering just how much a lawyer could achieve under the current circumstances.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, dear." Kathy smiled, hoping that her husband was right.

The apartment remained awkwardly silent for the remaining ten, almost fifteen minutes that it took for Nate to arrive at the apartment building, before he and Joey had to fight their way through the rabble of media outside the apartment.

A few of them seemed to recognise Nate and began filming and snapping photos of him as he made his way to Joe's front door, excited that the Planeteers were being visited by a big shot lawyer.

The door flew open and Nate and Joey broke into the room, looking hassled and breathless, Nate quickly slammed the door behind him. "Well, it was a struggle but we got here."

"Yeah, it's nuts out there!" Joey grinned, "Hey Cuz, I had no idea you were so famous! Good to see ya!" he turned to Linka, "You too, Linka, you look way bigger than when I last saw you!" He grinned at her cheekily.

Nate shook his head "Joseph Wheeler!"

Linka couldn't help but laugh.

"Gees Nate, you make me feel like _I'm_ in trouble!" Joe grinned at his brother.

Nate chuckled, "I guess that's the trouble with family names. How you going big bro? It's good to see you." He clapped his brother on the back, kind of a quick half-hug before turning to look over at his nephew, "Hey buddy, congratulations! Come here!"

He gave Wheeler a tight squeeze.

"Haven't had the chance to say the same to you in person yet," Wheeler grinned, "and it's only been two years. How are Sarah and Kacey?"

Nate and his wife Sarah had had a lot of trouble conceiving Joey, and after he was born, were told they wouldn't be able to have any more children. It was quite a nice surprise when they learned 12 years after they'd had Joey that Sarah was pregnant again. This time they'd had a little girl, Kacey.

Joey was fourteen now, and Kacey was two, but Wheeler hadn't had the chance to visit them since Sarah was pregnant. The unpredictability of being a planeteer and Nate's heavy worklife had made it hard for the two to meet up, and he didn't like just dropping in when it was just Sarah and the kids.

"Good, good, their both doing really well. Kacey's in her terrible twos now, and every second word out of her mouth is 'no', but she and Sarah are both fine. It's you guys that I've come here to talk about."

He turned to Linka, "How you holdin' up Sweetie?"

Linka nodded slowly, "It has been pretty, uh, insane, I guess – this whole ordeal."

Nate nodded, looking sympathetic.

"Take a seat Nate, I'll let Jason and Linka fill you in on what's happened so far. You want some tea or coffee or something?"

"Sure, I'd love a brew."

Joe nodded, heading to kitchen, he looked back over his shoulder, "Make sure you start from the beginning guys, and tell him everything. Especially the stuff about that Blight woman. Okay?"

Linka smiled and nodded, a little surprised that Joe wanted them to go so far back. She'd assumed that Joe just wanted to deal with the media frenzy, she'd never thought of bringing Blight into the conversation.

Nate sat and listened patiently to everything as Wheeler and Linka explained the entire crazy situation, right from the start. Wheeler included even the parts that were hardest for him to bare to the uncle that had been his childhood hero, his suspicions of what had happened between Linka and Dimitri, his reaction when he found out she was pregnant, even how ward it had been to make that final step in coming to find her and accepting the responsibility to become a father.

Kathy and Joe listened in with mingled fascination and a new found respect for their son, they'd never really heard him go into any detail about what his life was like on Hope Island, or what his job as a Planeteer entailed. He'd always purposely been vague in the letters that he'd sent home to them, mainly so that his mother didn't worry, but also because he felt that the less his dad knew about him, the better.

Joe looked on, feeling almost sad as Wheeler divulged everything to his uncle. He'd had reservations about telling Joe just the small part about Dr. Blight's artificial insemination, but he felt comfortable enough to share with Nate every aspect of his life for the last six and a half, almost seven months.

And when Wheeler and Linka had finished, Nate didn't look disbelieving, or skeptical, just very serious.

"Well, that's quite a situation that you guys have landed in. I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. We'll start with the less serious problems and then we'll work our way up to what we can do about this Blight woman.

"Firstly, I'm sure that having all those reporters and photographers out there is a fire hazard and it should only take a couple of hours plus a few phone calls to clear them out of the building. However, I can't do anything about them waiting around to hassle you outside on the street – this being such a wonderful free country where people have their rights and everything. Including the right not to respect the rights of others in this case." He said dryly, clearly not impressed with what it had been like fighting his way through to get there earlier on.

"As far as Blight's concerned, I'm gonna have to do some research, but we can definitely have her doing hard time for what she's done to you Linka. That much I can guarantee."

Wheeler nodded, "Thanks Nate."

"Don't mention it."

Just then Wheeler's cell rang, "Sorry guys, that'll be Gi, if you can just give me a second?"

Wheeler politely excused himself from the room.

"Gi?"

"Yeah Wheeler, it's me- I spoke to the others and I think that my plan will work."

"What plan?"

"Look, you and Linka are walled in by the press there, yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, well, I was thinking, if we can make the eco-copter look like a news helicopter, and get onto the roof of your parent's apartment block-"

"Gi! That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, but you're gonna need some kind of distraction to get out and up onto the roof."

"Hang on a tick, Gi." Wheeler took the cell with him back out to the living area where everyone was patiently sat waiting for him to return.

"Hey guys, I've got Gi on the phone here," He paused to push the speaker button again, "Say 'hi', Gi!"

"Hi Gi!" chorused Joey, Nate and Joe, grinning.

Wheeler shook his head, "Not what I meant, but anyway, Gi's got a plan to get us outta here – she and Kwame and Ma-ti are gonna make the eco-copter look like a news chopper, land on the roof and get us from there."

"Da, this should work, but will still need to do something to distract the media in order to get up there."

Nate frowned, "I don't think that you'll get to the roof, guys, the amount of people out there -"

Joe looked up, "You could get up to the roof using the fire escape, you can get out onto it from our bedroom window."

"Da, Joe, that is a great idea!" Linka looked up hopefully, this was starting to sound as though it might work.

"Yeah, but I still think that you'll need a distraction for the media, it'll spread too quick that your going up the fire escape and then they'll flood the stairs and get up to the roof before you guys do." Gi's concern crackled through the little black phone.

Wheeler looked at his parents thoughtfully.

"What is it son?" Joe could see the wheels where turning.

"What if – what if you and Ma were to go out under a blanket – wearing clothes that made you look like you were Linka an' me?"

Nate grinned, "Genius! That'll create a brilliant diversion! Everyone'll be so busy trying to get a decent picture or an exclusive with you – you'll be able to get up to the roof before anyone has any clue that it's not you two."

The cell phone crackled again, "Okay, well if that's gonna work, we'd better get the eco-copter ready. It'll be a few hours before we'll get there -"

"That's cool Gi, just keep us posted so we know when to run."

"Will do, Wheeler."

Wheeler clicked the phone shut. "God bless that crazy girl and hair brained schemes."

* * *

Nate stayed and had lunch with them, chatting and reminiscing with Joe about old times, trouble they'd caused and how much fun it had been, especially for Nate, having a brother who was ten years older than him.

"Nobody was ever game enough to pick on me in school." He grinned.

Joe laughed, "Yeah, and if they were stupid enough to try it on, they never ever did it second time, hey Nate?"

"Wheeler used to do that for me." Joey cut in, making Joe and Nate turn and look at him in surprise.

"Yeah, this was this one time where this kid, Ricky just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept following me around and picking on me, he'd take my lunch money every day and when I had packed lunches, he'd spit on them or throw them on the ground and rub them into the dirt with his foot."

"You never told me this." Nate couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, and when I told Wheeler, he came to my school one day and just sat outside and watched me. When Ricky came over and pushed me, Wheeler grabbed him and gave him a wedgee and then pulled his shorts off and threw them up onto the roof. Ricky had to stand in his underpants until the school could get onto his mom to come and get him."

"Jason Joseph Wheeler!" Kathy exclaimed as Joe and Nate just about collapsed at Joey's recollection of this memory, each unable to draw a breath from how hard they were laughing.

"You – you actually took the kid's pants?" Nate was incredulous.

"Yeah, you should have seen it Dad!"'

"Didn't the school do anything about it? I mean, that you-"

"Yeah, the principal came and yelled at Wheeler, and he told Mr. Steinberg that even if the school didn't care about students bullying the smaller kids, there were people that did care, and maybe the school should be doing something about it – not turning a blind eye and letting kids turn into thugs. He said that if schools actually gave a damn there'd be a hell of a lot less kids out on the streets."

Wheeler looked sheepishly over in Linka's direction, waiting for some look or comment of disapproval at what he'd done to that kid. To his surprise, there was warm smile on her face, her blue-green eyes twinkling.

"You're not gonna lecture me?"

"Nyet, I think that it is important in families to take care of their own. Besides, he sounded like he deserved it. And I bet it made him think twice before he picked on anyone else."

"Thanks Babe, I'd like to hope so."

When Lunch was done, Nate reluctantly stood to his feet, "That was a great meal Kathy, but I guess that Joey and I should be getting back. I have a meeting that starts in about a half an hour, and I'll be burned alive if I'm late."

"No worries Nate, thanks for comin' by at such short notice, it's good seein' you again." Joe stood to follow his brother out to the living room.

"Now, I'll be in touch as soon as I've looked into what the laws – if there are any – on the situation with Blight are and we'll see where we can go from there. Other than that – don't be stranger hey? I'm looking forwards to meeting my great niece or nephew!"

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers, "That reminds me, Kacey's baby stuff – she's just started sleeping in her 'big girl' bed now – so her cot and all the rest of her baby paraphernalia has been sitting out in our garage in boxes – Sarah and I were gonna have it collected this week, but if you want or need-"

Wheeler smiled at his uncle, the second massive bit of help he'd given them in the space of the three odd hours he'd been there, "Yeah Nate, that's great! We haven't really gotten anything together ourselves so far-"

"Understandable, it's been a bit full on. Well there's clothes and bottles and sterilizers, all sorts – you don't know what you're having yet, do you?"

"I'm hoping to find out once we get back."

"Sure, well, I'll hold onto it for you. Come by and get it any time."

"Thank you Nate, thank you so much for everything." Linka was feeling a little overwhelmed by his care and generosity.

"Don't be silly, it's what families are for Sweetie."

He turned to his nephew now.

"You take care buddy, I'm looking forwards to catching up again, okay?" He wrapped him a tight hug, muttering quietly into his ear, "You're gonna be a brilliant Dad, Wheeler. That's one lucky kid."

"Might want to move back from the door, kids." Joe moved in front of them and over to the door with Nate.

"Catch you Later." he smiled, opening the door for Nate and Joey to slip out of the safety of the little apartment and into the awaiting rabble.

Left with a couple of hours to kill in the apartment now, the two couples retired onto the two old sofas in the lounge, wandering what to do in the mean time.

"So you've been on some pretty wild adventures then?" Joe looked from Linka to his son.

Wheeler cocked an eyebrow, "Why do you ask that?"

"I just got the feeling when you were talking to Nate, that this kind of thing – wasn't really out of the ordinary for you to have to deal with..."

"Well, Blight's never gone as far as to impregnate one of us before, but yeah, there's been some warped encounters in the past."

"Like what?"

"Well, one time she shrunk Linka and I so that we were about the size of my little finger – that was pretty interesting. In fact, in the five years we've been doing this, I don't think that there's much that we haven't encountered. We've battled mechanical jungle dragon-spirits, stopped nuclear holocausts, gone back in time..."

Joe and Kathy simply sat with their mouths open.

"What are the parts that really stick in your mind?" Wheeler turned to Linka, who in turn began sharing some of their experiences with his parents.

They were bombarded with questions and concerns as Kathy and Joe listened in, stunned by what such young people had accomplished.

"Wheeler, I had no idea-"

"Of course not Ma, you would have worried yourself sick if you'd known what I was really getting into. But at least after hearing all this now, you don't have to worry coz you know we can handle just about anything."

"I kept up with all the news articles on you-"

"Got a pretty hefty scrap book now!" Joe cut in.

"but they never gave very detailed accounts of what you'd done. You're both lucky to be alive! Linka, how do your parents feel about you doing these things?"

"My mother died when I was five, my father when I was thirteen. I was raised by my brother and grandmother. They worry but are proud of the opportunity I have been given to make a difference."

Kathy paled a little at hearing about Linka's parents, feeling terribly insensitive, and a little surprised by the matter of fact way Linka stated their deaths.

"I- I'm so sorry, dear,"

"Nyet, Kathy, it is okay. You were not to know and I suppose that time is the best thing for numbing pain. I could not talk about it for a long time, but have managed to accept it now."

Kathy nodded.

Joe looked sullen, thoughtful. Life was short. Too short for some people. While others got more than they deserved.

"Can you ever forgive me, Jason?"

The question came so suddenly, Wheeler felt almost attacked, being put on the spot in front of Linka and especially in front of his Mom.

"I want to Dad, but two days of being nice does not erase the 20 odd years that you treated mom and I like crap."

Joe nodded, eyes downcast, "You know, if I could go back and change it all, I would."

"Yeah, sure you would, Pop."

"Jason Wheeler! Do not talk to your father like that!"

"Nice Ma, you're still standing up for him. I don't get it, he beats the living shit out of the both of us and you still treat him like he's king shit."

"He's my husband, Jason."

"Yeah, and you know what, Ma? I'm your son. Your son who needed you. Do you know what most women's reaction to domestic violence is Mom? Most women – MOST women will get their kids out when the violence starts to be directed at them. Did you know that, Ma? Statistics show that most women will only stick around if their the only ones getting whaled on. But you always protected _him_ over me!"

There were tears in his eyes now, Linka gripped his hand tightly, unsure of what to do.

His words hung in the air between where he and his parents were sitting, both Kathy and Joe realising the magnitude of how badly they'd both let their son down as parents. How badly their boy was still suffering as a result.

Kathryn's eyes welled now, memories of her tiny frightened son clinging to her as Joe raged around the house, blind drunk, cussing and breaking things.

He was only four when Joe's drinking began to get out of control.

"Jason- I – I'm so sorry. It was never-"

"Yeah, whatever Mom, what's done is done."

"Look son, don't blame her. She did the best she could. I was the one swearing and drinking and getting violent with you-"

"I know, so I'm sure you can understand why I don't want you having anything to do with my kid."

Kathryn gasped and Wheeler tensed, waiting for what? The fight to get physical?

But Joe only slumped down into his seat, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh, no, Jason, don't say that!" Kathryn hugged Joe tightly into her, almost protectively. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it, Joe, he's just angry."

"No Kath, he's right. I don't deserve a second chance with him. And I sure as hell don't deserve to just get to play happy families with him and Linka and their baby. I did a lot of terrible things to you, Jason. Horrible, unfair things that no kid could ever deserve and there's nothing I can do to change it."

His shoulders began to shake, making Kathy grip him tighter, giving her son a pleading look.

He could see it, this was the hope that she'd held onto for all these years. To finally get to be a happy, semi-functional family. The prospect of having a reformed husband, who got on with her and their son – and Linka. To become grandparents and finally get the happy ending she'd dreamed of for so long.

"I just – I just want to know why, Dad. Why couldn't you love me? Why didn't you get the normal paternal instincts most fathers get?"

Joe stopped and looked up, "It was never you, son, the alcohol... I guess - I guess I can see things a lot clearer now. It's been nearly three years."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Look son, I know I don't deserve another chance, I know I've been a really lousy Dad to you. But I wanna make it up to you. I want to get to be a father to you – before my liver is completely shot. And get to be a granddad, too."

His words were sad and heavy, years of regret etched into the old man's face as he looked at his son.

"You know, I can barely even remember ever being able to talk to you like this dad... I have so few memories that aren't – crap."

Joe nodded. He was a great believer that people eventually got what they deserved. He deserved this. And he had to accept it.

"You know what? I do want to have a relationship with you dad. But I don't think that it can happen straight away."

Joe looked up, surprised and feeling a slight glimmer of hope.

"As much time as it takes, Jason."

The sound of the helicopter overhead seemed to break the tension.

"That'll be Gi and the others. We better go."

Joe stood up now, grabbing the large gray sheet that Kathy had brought into the lounge earlier, "That's our cue, Dear. You guys take care." he turned to Linka, "You look after yourself. And that little one."

She smiled, and much to his surprise, wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Thank you Joe, I will."

He turned to Wheeler now, a little uncertainly and offered him his hand. Wheeler looked at the extended hand and smiled, following Linka's suit, he stepped forward, giving his dad a quick hug. "Thanks Dad." he turned to his mom, "Love you Ma, we'll see you guys soon."

He and Linka both exchanged quick hugs with Kathy before making their way to the back bedroom.

"Ready honey?" Joe asked, holding the sheet up for her to join him under it. She smiled and nodded, pulling it up over them so that only the sneakers they were wearing were visible.

Joe pushed the door open at the two of them began to push through the surging mass of people holding cameras and microphones.

Wheeler helped Linka up the final flight of stairs and up onto the roof of his parents apartment building. They raced over to the waiting eco-copter, barely registering their friends' efforts of a makeshift "Channel 42" sign, stuck haphazardly to the chopper's side.

Once safely seated, Wheeler turned to the breathless Russian, "You okay Babe?"  
She nodded, smiling, "I think I would rather do those stairs 20 times over than have to face those vultures. It was a great plan, Gi. Thank you."

The Thai lifted her chin, "It did work pretty well, didn't it?"

Wheeler grinned, "The old switcheroo, gets 'em every time!"

"Okay, now we just need to get back to the geo-cruiser, Kwame." Ma-ti exclaimed, feeling pretty happy with how smoothly they'd pulled their stunt off.

Kwame remained silent, his jaw set.

Wheeler glanced worriedly from Kwame over to Gi, his copper eyebrows raised in concern.

Gi gently shook her head, as if saying 'don't go there'.

The geo-cruiser was still parked safely where they'd left it, thankfully free of graffiti and vandalism.

"Who's going home in what?" asked Wheeler as they neared the other air craft.

"You and I will take the geo-cruiser, Wheeler." Stated Kwame firmly. He wanted a chance to approach Wheeler privately about the past two days.

"Ma-ti, Will you and the girls be okay to get this back to Hope Island?"

The heart, water and wind planeteers all nodded. Linka shot Wheeler a look of concern, to which he smiled reassuringly. Hell, he'd faced his dad today – a one on one with Kwame couldn't be any worse than that, could it?

He disembarked, following Kwame to the cruiser. Kwame immediately took the pilot's seat, gesturing for Wheeler to take the co-pilot's.

"Gi really got you out of a jam today."

Wheeler looked over at the Earth planeteer, he wasn't going to waste any time, obviously.

"Sure did."

"What were you thinking, Wheeler?" Kwame looked at him now, his expression sullen, almost stern.

"You know what? I guess I wasn't thinking Kwame. I really wasn't thinking that some arse hole on a cherry picker was going to pull up to my bedroom window and spy on me and the girl I've been insanely in love with for the past five years." His voice dripped with anger and sarcasm, but seemed to get the point across to Kwame who sighed.

"Wheeler," he started, but the wind seemed to have disappeared from his sails.

"Look Man, you know better than anyone how badly and how long I've wanted to get to this point with Linka. Am I sorry that what gets shown on the news doesn't reflect well on us as Planeteers? Sure. But I'm not going to fall in a heap because of it, or let what's happening between us fall apart. We've more than earned the right to express our feelings to each other, as far as I'm concerned, and just for the record, what you saw was a simple, innocent kiss. Nothing more and nothing else."

Kwame was momentarily struck dumb.

"Okay. That is fair enough, Wheeler, I'm sorry if I came across as disapproving-"

"Look I know that I act rashly pretty often, and it's kind of become everyone else's role to try and pull me back into line, you and Linka particularly, but this wasn't me being rash or stupid."

Kwame nodded, smiling now at his friend.

"I am glad things are going well between you and Linka, Wheeler." He looked away, becoming sullen again.

"What happened today with me and Linka is not the only thing bugging you, it is?"

Kwame looked back over at the astute redhead.

He gave a small shake of his head.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

Kwame sighed, "the effects of trying to maintain a long term relationship with Georgie is starting to take it's toll on us."

"Really? I thought that things were going great."

"I am afraid not, my friend, in my 5 years of being a Planeteer, I have never been faced with such a dilema. I fear that for our relationship to work..."

"Whoa, Kwame, you're not thinking about leaving the Planeteers, are you?"

"I am afraid that if I wish to pursue anything more with Georgie, I will have to."

"That's crazy! You can't leave. I didn't even know you guys were that serious!"

Kwame nodded.

"You'd actually leave the Planeteers for her?"

Kwame sighed, " As much as it pains me to say this Wheeler, I would. I am certain that Georgie is 'the one'."

"So why don't you just ask her to move to Hope Island? Isn't science all about statistics and results? Set up a proper lab for her on the island and she can work from there."

Kwame looked at his redhaired companion.

Many people had written Wheeler off in the past as not being particularly intelligent. In Kwame's opinion, this was completely untrue. Wheeler just seemed to see things from a completely different angle than most other people did.

"Wheeler – that might just work! I'm sure that she could just use computers and video recording in order to keep working for the company she is with... If they will allow it."

"All she needs is the right shpeil, Kwame, the whole, yadda yadda yadda, still wish to contribute to this company, I believe firmly in the work it does, yadda yadda, have been given a once in a life time opportunity, yadda yadda, pristine environment, yadda yadda yadda could lead to massive environmental breakthroughs, blah blah blah. All that stuff those stuffy egg heads love to hear and I bet it would be easy! Plus, if she does need to meet personally with the company once a month, or what ever, we'll just factor it in and use the geo-cruiser to-"

"That is a brilliant idea, Wheeler!"

"Yeah, well it sure beats you leaving the planeteers."

"It certainly does."

Kwame smiled at his friend, "Thank you Wheeler."

"Any time, Man, any time."

* * *

I was getting dark as the eco-copter and geo-cruiser touched down onto their respective landing pads, but Kwame rushed to jump from the cruiser's door, eagerly awaiting for the eco-copter's blades to cease movement in order to address his friends about Wheeler's idea.

Wheeler stepped up beside him, "Be cool man, you know they're not going to mind."

"It is Gaia that I am not sure about." Kwame confessed, "I know that Linka, Gi and Ma-ti will be understanding."

The blades stopped and the door opened, allowing Gi to jump out, followed closely by Ma-ti. Linka took a little longer, climbing out carefully with Wheeler's aid.

"Planeteers, I know it has been a long day, but there are some important things I'd like to discuss with you-"

Gi goraned.

"And it really can not wait."

"Lead the way, Kwame, my man." hoping that his positivity would influence the others, he moved off after the eager African man but stopped as he felt someone catch his hand.

Linka held onto it tightly and he turned to look at her, eyebrows raised.

"It is not going to be about – us, is it?"

"Nah Babe, for once it could be some good news."

He looped his arm around her waste and the couple trailed along together after their three friends.

* * *

"That's an interesting request, Kwame," Gaia smiled at her earth ring bearer. He'd delivered a convincing argument for inviting Georgie to come live with them, sharing the dilema he had about furthering their relationship.

"Where would she live? Those cabins only really fit one person." The smile did not leave the spirit's face but Kwame could tell he still had some things to figure out.

"Actually Gaia, Linka and I were gonna talk to you about moving into that empty storage cabin – that way we could each have our own room and could put the nursery in the middle. So I guess if that's okay, Georgie could move into one of our cabins."

Everyone looked at Wheeler in surprise.

"Well, I have no problem with that." Gaia nodded.

"Maybe if Georgie does move here with us, she could do any missions we have so Linka doesn't have to... Until the babby is born and-" Ma-ti trailed off, unsure if he'd quite managed to say what he'd meant.

"Ma-ti, that is a great idea!" Everyone was surprised at the expectant mother's response.

"Really, Linka? You would be comfortable with Georgie fulfilling your duties as a Planeteer until you are fit and able to again?" Gaia looked at her.

"To be honest Gaia, I felt completely useless in that last incident with Nukem. It is getting harder and harder, not to mention more tiring and I feel like more of a risk than a useful team member. I will just be slowing everyone down."

"Don't say that, Babe."

"Linka smiled at her fiery companion, "To be practical, Yankee, I really can not keep doing the eco-emergencies."

"Well that much I do agree on. It's way too risky for you and the baby."

"So Kwame, it looks like you have your answer." Gaia smiled kindly at him, "Would you like to go call Georgie now and ask her?"

Kwame grinned and nodded.

"Wait!" Wheeler burst out suddenly, causing everyone to stop. He turned to Linka, "Can we find out now?"

"Yankee!"

"What? You said we could ask Gaia as soon as we got back!"

Linka smiled but jumped when Gi shrieked, "Are you really going to find out? Now!?"

Wheeler looked back over to the Earth spirit. "Could you tell us?"

"Yes, if you really want to know."

"I know I do!" the others laughed at Wheeler's eagerness.

"You sure?" She looked from him to Linka.

Linka nodded, "I think that you will just be confirming for me what I already know."

Gaia smiled, moved over to Linka and gently ran her hand over her bump as the others watched on in silent excitement.

She looked up, "You're sure?"

"YES!" Shouted Wheeler, making the others laugh again.

"Well then, congratulations, Wheeler, Linka, you are having a little girl."

Nobody seemed to be prepared for the emotional shockwave that followed this revelation.

Tears sprung to Wheeler's eyes at the realisation that he had a daughter. He looked over at Linka, "You were right, Babe." just barely managing a whisper, he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Gi squealed in excitement, jumping up from her seat to wrap everyone in hugs, tears flowing, 'congratulations' flung around wildly with such intense jubilation.

When they'd all settled down to catch their breath, Linka looked up, "Is anyone else hungry?"

"You know, I sure could go a hotdog right now," Wheeler grinned.

Gi stood to her feat, "Hot dogs all around, let's roll Planeteers!" And started towards the kitchen.

The others followed except for Kwame, who quietly slipped away to make his phone call, hoping that when he joined his friends for dinner there would be still more good news to share.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – The Calm...

Two pretty dark eyes stared, fixated on their own reflection in the mirror as the beautiful young African American woman gave her long dark hair a quick brush, pulling it back into a neat, business-like bun at the nape of her neck, before straitening the collar of her shirt.

A chime sounded from outside the room, and Georgina Parker broke her gaze from her reflection to retrieve the little red flip phone that was vibrating vigorously from her bedside table where it had sat all night charging.

One glance at the phone and she felt her breath catch.

It was him, his number flashing almost violently on the little LCD screen.

Detaching the phone from its charger, Georgie flipped it open, pulling it up to ear, waiting nervously to hear her boyfriend on the other end.

"Hello? Kwame?"

"Georgie, hi."

"Hello."

Awkward pause…

"Um, so, I've been thinking," Georgie began, eager to fill the gap, deciding that perhaps she had better retract the last thing that she had said to him.

It was not that Georgie did not respect the work that Kwame did as a Planeteer, or that she thought of herself or her own work as a higher priority or more prestigious, but Kwame took his work so seriously, so much so that often lately Georgie had felt that she and her feelings were falling by the wayside. The distance was becoming too much for the relationship to go anywhere further, and as much a Georgie did not want to put Kwame in the position of choosing between being a Planeteer and their relationship, they'd reached the point where something had to give.

So she'd told him. If all that was coming between them now was his job – what was worth more to him?

But facing this phone call felt like what it must be like to run out of oxygen, there just didn't seem to be enough air. Her head was swimming and she felt suddenly aware of how dry her mouth had become.

"Georgie, before you begin, may I ask you something?"

His familiar, well spoken voice caused her to relax slightly, having filled the gap she was struggling with.

"Yes?"

"Would you- would you consider coming and living here. With me. On Hope Island?"

Georgie lowered herself slowly onto her bed.

Unsure of how to take the silence, Kwame pressed on a little more urgently,

"Er, that is, we would arrange for you to have your own hut, we could set up a lab for you here, we already have countless greenhouses and perhaps with the use of technology you could continue to work for the current company you are with… I mean with electronic data transfer, and we could take you back with the geo-cruiser for meetings… er..."

"Really?"

"Yes?"

"No, Kwame, I mean, you really mean that? You want me to come and join you on Hope Island? With the rest of the Planeteers?"

"Yes?" Kwame wasn't sure if this was going quite the way he intended.

"Oh, Kwame – yes, yes of course… I'll see if I – if I can work from the island, and even if I can't for the company, I'll free lance or something – or even…"

"Really?"

"Yes! You really want me there with you? And the other Planeteers don't mind?"

"Actually it was Wheeler who suggested it…"

"Wheeler? Really?"

"Yes, but speaking of the others, Georgie, there is one more thing that I need to ask you."

"Anything!"

"It is a big thing though, and if you are not sure, or uncomfortable, please do not feel obliged to say yes."

"Okay?"

"You know what the situation between Wheeler and Linka is at present. Well, the idea was raised that you could fill in as wind Planeteer for Linka until she is able to fulfill her duties again… She would train you to use her ring, of course, before you would have to attend any eco-emergencies-"

At this stage Georgie could not contain her delight any longer, here she had expected that this phone call would be the end to the most meaningful, fulfilling relationship that she had ever shared with a man, and instead, here he was, not only inviting him into his own world of paradise, but offering her the chance to work side by side with him too.

"Oh, of course, of course Kwame! I can not believe that you are even asking me! Goodness, I'll quit my job and be packed up and ready to leave tonight if it comes to that!"

"I hope it does not, but I am so glad that you have agreed, Georgie. I will let the others know that we can expect you here, and tomorrow we shall get things ready for you."

"Okay Kwame, I'll talk to you then. Good night."

"Have a good day at work Georgie. I… I love you."

His word hung in the air between them for only a moment – bridging the few hundred thousand miles that lay between them in those three little words.

It took Georgie a moment to process them, before she shyly replied,

"I love you too, Kwame. Thank you."

And happily she flipped her little phone shut, standing up as though in a daze, she walked as if on air across the room to finish getting ready for the work day that lay ahead of her.

Kwame rubbed his neck, his face still burning from the nerve it had taken to make the call.

They had both used the 'L word' to each other before, but only in instant messages and letters. There was something different about saying it directly to a person… But she had said it back. And she wanted to come and live with him.

As the realization dawned on him, a grin spread across Kwame's face.

At this point Wheeler had discretely excused himself from the hot dog party in the kitchen to check and see how his friend's phone call was going, and offer any moral support necessary, but as he saw Kwame's expression as he entered the room, he knew it was not needed.

"All right, Kwame, my man! All systems go I take it?"

"Yes – yes, I can not believe it. She was happy – and excited. She said she would even quit her job to come and be here with me."

"You lady killer, you."

Kwame laughed as Wheeler gave him a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Come on man, let's share you're good news with the others – they're all dying to know what's happening. I had to stop Gi from bribing Ma-ti to use his ring to spy on you."

Kwame laughed again, but stopped before reaching the door, causing his friend to pause with him.

"Wheeler, thank you."

"Don't be silly man – Both Gi and Ma-ti know better than to -"

"You know what I mean Wheeler."

"It's cool Kwame, I really didn't –"

"No my friend, you have done more for me today than I think you can realize, and I am grateful to you."

Wheeler looked at the African man and smiled, "I'm just glad that things are working out. For all of us. Now let's go let the other's know before Gi explodes. She's way too excited after today's events…"

Kwame laughed, noting silently Wheeler's dismissal of gratitude, followed up swiftly with a comic remark. Too slow to take credit, he thought. He'd known the young hot-headed American for nigh on six years now, and his opinion of him only seemed to be getting higher. The young man was no longer the lost, angry and abused boy that had shown up on the island. Instead, that had been replaced, molded into the fine, caring, upstanding and responsible young adult standing before him.

Knowing that any other words of gratitude would be lost on his friend, Kwame instead pulled open the door to allow Wheeler through, before following him into the kitchen and letting Gi, Linka and Ma-ti know the great news.

The party hadn't lasted too long into the night, given that the day had had such a hectic chain of events, and Kwame awoke the next morning excited and ready to begin the preparations for Georgie's arrival. After showering and dressing, he moved over to the little desk in the corner of his hut and turned on his old PC to check his emails as he did every morning.

Just one new one, from Georgie, sent just three hours after their phone conversation.

The subject read: "**Good News!**" and he held his breath as he opened it and began to read what she'd written.

**Fantastic news, Kwame, **

**I can finish up here by the end of the week, and continue my research by correspondence from Hope Island. I'll be packed and sorted by Friday evening, ready to go on Saturday. I've already managed to find someone to lease my apartment to, (I can't believe that everything is falling together so well and so quickly!)**

**Thank you so much for this invitation, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me.**

**I love you, Kwame, and am looking forwards to finally getting to spend some time with you. **

**Talk soon,**

**Georgie. **

Grinning from ear to ear now, Kwame stood, switched both the monitor and computer off so as not waste energy and proceeded out into the bright sunshine, ready to make a start towards this new chapter in his life.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the others to catch on to Kwame's enthusiasm, making plans for a completely new greenhouse, built right next to a new lab for Georgie, but of course, first things first, they had to clean out the old storage cabin in order to begin moving both Wheeler and Linka's belongings into it. And once that was done, at the very least, Georgie had somewhere to live.

Gaia smiled, watching on as the young group worked together, chatting and laughing happily to get the ball rolling for Georgie's arrival.

"Okay, so all we need is a little dusting and sweeping done in the storage hut and then we can start moving Wheeler and my things over there. Then once our stuff is out, we can give Wheeler's cabin a really good clean ready for Georgie."

"Good plan Linka." Kwame nodded.

"Why my old cabin?" Wheeler queried in surprised.

"Your cabin is closer to Kwame's. I just thought..." Linka trailed off, unsure of exactly what the train of thought there was.

"Oh, I see." Wheeler grinned, giving Kwame a devilish wink.

"Good thinking Babe. Let's get the stuff in our cabins ready to move right over though. _Then_ go clean the storage cabin. I don't wanna be stuck in one place and then the next for hours on end, lets break up the workload a little."

"Da, Wheeler, good thinking."

Gi looked around at Linka's neat, tidy room, where the quintuplet of friends had congregated.

"Okay gang, let's get started!"

It didn't take the friends long to organise a system that would make moving everything over relatively easy, and they quickly fell into a good working pattern, they finished stacking Linka room and managed to clean the storage hut in record time. They'd just started getting ready to take the furniture over, when the inevitable happened:

"Don't even think about it, Linka! You're not lugging clothes draws all the way over to our new cabin."

Linka lifted her chin defiantly, and went to pick up her loose clothes draw. They'd proceeded to remove all of the draws from her dresser so that they could be carried over one by one, followed by the dresser's frame, making it easier and lighter, (though slightly more labour intensive), but the draws full of clothes were still quite heavy and awkward to carry and Wheeler did not want Linka risking an injury for the sake of some clothes and furniture.

He placed the chair he'd been carrying down to yank the draw out and away from her, resulting in an angry glare. She turned away from him, determined to pick up another draw when Gaia's voice caused everyone to pause.

"Planeteers, it's good to see you all cooperating to get things settled for Georgie's arrival."

The smile that played on her lips as she said it caused both Wheeler and Linka to blush at the little argument they'd been having.

"Yeah, er… things've been coming together real well Gaia. But I just don't think it's a good idea for Linka to be doing any heavy lifting…" Wheeler looked pointedly at his blonde companion now, hoping she'd get his meaning.

"No Wheeler," Gaia smiled, first at him and then at Linka, "Linka should not be carrying anything in this transition."

Linka sighed, "Fine, I shall just have to find something else that is useful that I can do with myself."

"If I might make a suggestion, Planeteers?" Gaia smiled around at her hardworking helpers.

"Perhaps you could use a little teamwork of a different variety to get all the heavy lifting done. I know a removalist who does wonders in very short amounts of time."

Gi looked up from the rug she was rolling, "But Gaia, this isn't exactly an eco-emergency, are you sure we should call cap for this?"

"I'm sure he'd love to help out. He'd also be good help for getting those new structures built that Georgie will need for her work. But it's up to you Planeteers. The power is yours." She said the last line with a knowing smile before fading back out of the room and leaving the young adults to discuss her idea.

"Hell, I'm all for it, we've done all the organising and dirty work. And Cap'll have it done in a matter of seconds. And he always gives stuff that sparkling touch afterwards..." Wheeler grinned around at his friends.

"It would move things along a lot quicker..." agreed Ma-ti, sounding a little tentative.

Kwame smiled, permission from Gaia was a good enough reason, but if it was gonna speed things along for Georgie's arrival, he had no qualms getting their big blue bud involved at all. "Then what are we waiting for, let our powers combine: Earth."

The others each followed suite and after Ma-ti had completed the sequence, the big blue superhero materialised in front of them.

"Hey Planeteers, I hear you guys could use a little DIY handyman help."

"Sure could, Cap, Linka and I are gonna move our stuff into the storage hut so Georgie can have one of our cabins." Wheeler explained.

Cap nodded.

"Then we need to organise a lab and greenhouse for her." Kwame added.

"No problem Planeteers!"

And with that the blue skinned, green haired superhero took of in a whirlwind, gathering up all of Linka's possessions and furniture, he blew quickly out the door with them.

The others followed on after him, just in time to see the little tornado enter the storage hut across the way, and emerge with no more swirling objects in toe.

The planeteers made their way over to inspect Linka's new room while Captain Planet moved off to collect Wheeler's things. Which were much less organised.

This however posed no problem for Captain Planet, who distributed everything into it's new place very neatly, each piece of furniture landed in it's appropriate spot first, followed by clothes and smaller belongings which either made their way, neatly into the cupboards or draws or onto shelves.

Wheeler had been right, the place did sparkle and shine, earning a few appreciative comments from the Planeteers who'd peeked in from the next room over as the Captain Planet tornado had done his thing.

"Now Planeteers. I think that we may need to build on some bathrooms onto this building, and then we'll look at arrangements for Georgie."

He took off again, zipping around the island to gather materials needed for the little extension he planned to add on to Linka and Wheeler's new abode, gathering also enough materials for what was needed for Georgie too.

"Goodness, I feel so guilty doing nothing while Captain Planet organises all this for us. Usually in crisis there are people we can help while he is busy doing what we can not."

Linka's eyes followed the blue whir as she spoke, watching him zip in and out of view from out the window of Wheeler's new room.

"Don't be silly Babe, you should be relaxing."

"I do not need to relax Wheeler, I am not an invalid."

The others groaned inwardly, knowing that despite Gaia's earlier attempt to thwart the couple's argument, it was going to eventually run it's course anyway. And it looked like that moment was now. Exchanging looks, Gi, Kwame and Ma-ti retreated back into the empty middle room.

"For pete's sake, Linka, I don't think you're an invalid."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Could you just stop for one second and try to understand that I'm not trying to stop you doing things to control you, or because I don't think that you're capable. I don't want you getting hurt, Linka. There's no point in risking your or the baby's health for the sake of some goddamn furniture!"

Linka's glare deepened for a second, before all of the fight in her fell away. He was right. Ah damnit.

She sighed. "Fine. I just hate feeling so... Useless."

It was the American's turn to soften now.

"Babe, you are not useless. Gees, you were the one who organised all of our cleaning and moving today. You made it so that everything was done really quickly and super efficiently. Being productive and useful doesn't mean you have to be doing hard labour. You are very useful, but you gotta start putting yourself and our little girl first."

Linka nodded. "Well, what are we going to do if Captain Planet is doing all of the hard work?"

"You know, it's still pretty early in the day... You wanna drop by Uncle Nate's place and pick up that baby stuff he offered us?"

"Da! That is a great idea, then we can get to work on the nursery!"

"Sure Babe, I'll go give him a call." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before moving back through the currently empty nursery, towards the entrance which was at the front of Linka's room.

Seeing the others waiting around outside, he chuckled as he emerged into the bright sunlight, "It's safe to go back in now."

"Thanks Wheeler." Gi grinned, hurrying back into the long cabin to join her friend.

Nate had been at home that day and was keen to catch up with Wheeler and Linka. The two Wheeler men had loaded up the geocruiser with boxes upon boxes of baby things, including a cot, a bassinet, a harnessed bouncing device you strap the baby into and suspend from a door frame – stuff Wheeler had never even heard off all got loaded up while Linka sat and chatted inside with Sarah, getting to meet and play with Kacey for the first time.

* * *

It had been a productive and eventful day, the other Planeteers had been all too keen to help Wheeler and Linka unload all of the baby paraphernalia out of the geo cruiser and stack it neatly in the nursery, ready to be sorted and gone through the next day.

They also took Wheeler and Linka on a tour to see all of the changes that had occurred on their brief trip away, including the new lab, new green house, their brand new ensuites and a little kitchenette that Captain Planet had added, explaining that this was to make feeding and late nights or early mornings easier on the two.

After their tour, the five friends ajourned to the common hut for a nice quiet evening. They ate dinner together, sat around and watched some tv, before feeling throughly tired, the friends each made their way off to their respective beds.

Wheeler trailed along after Linka, wondering why she was taking such a strange route to their new home.

"Babe, are you leading me down the garden path or have you already forgotten where we live now?"

Linka looked up, surprised. "Nyet, I had not forgotten... I was thinking... I- I did not realise you were following me." She finished, a little blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"So where are you going? Or should I not ask and just go back to our hut. How weird does that sound? It's 'ours'."

Linka nodded somewhat distractedly.

"Um, so... I'm guessing you don't wanna tell me where you're off to, so I guess... Goodnight?" Wheeler cocked his head.

"Nyet, you can follow. I was just going to go down to that place that you showed me – after that day with Nukem. I was just starting to feel a little sore and heavy and -"

"Hey no problem, Babe. I'll go get us some towels and meet you down there."

"Spassiba." Linka smiled as the young American jogged off in the other direction to get their towels, feeling slightly envious of all his energy.

She made her way down through the brush, sighing longingly as she saw the familiar little puffs of steam, hanging and intertwining over the warm, inviting water.

She couldn't wait to get in and feel weightless.

She didn't mind getting the singlet and and shorts she was wearing wet, so she gently waded in, deeper and deeper, loving that she was getting lighter and lighter with every step.

She swam lazily around enjoying the peaceful atmosphere for a while before moving back over to the shallows so that she could just sit, completely submerged under the warm, fresh water.

She turned a little as the movement of the water changed, in time to see her red-haired companion wading up behind her. He sat down with his stomach to her back, moving a leg either side of her so that she could relax back against him.

"Addictive, isn't it?"

"Mmmm." she replied dreamily, letting the back of her head fall comfortably against his shoulder.

"Feel better?"

"Much."

The two sat in a companionable silence, happy to be sharing the serenity or the surroundings with each other.

After about a half hour, Linka shifted hesitantly. "We should get back, Yankee."

"Yeah, I think we're already a little overdue on a good night's rest."

He began helping her up. She sighed as she began to leave the water, feeling as her top half emerged, about four times as heavy as she had when she first got into the water.

"I suppose that is the trouble with weightlessness."

"What's that babe?"

"When it has to end you feel even heavier afterwards."

Wheeler squeezed her hand. "It's okay Babe, I figured neither of us would really be up for much of a walk after this so I went got one of our buggies. That's why I took so long.

"Ugh! Thank god!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her response and gave her quick peck on the cheek as he helped her into her seat.

It didn't take long for them to reach their new little home, and Wheeler laughed as he pulled the little vehicle up beside it.

"Not quite a car we're in, and not quite a house we're puling up to, but it's ours and it's home, hey Babe?"

Linka smiled. "Da. Home sweet home."

She made her way inside, still wrapped in her towel, she bade Wheeler goodnight as he moved off to get changed in his own room.

She dried herself quickly, feeling a little too aware of how nearby Wheeler was while she was naked, she quickly pulled on her pajamas and fell into bed, just as she heard a tentative knock on her door.

"Da?"

"Hey, just wanted to say goodnight." Wheeler said, entering her room in just a pair of plaid pajama pants. His hair askew from ruffling it quickly with a towel to dry it.

"You already did Yankee. Before, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well... Goodnight."

"Goodnight my-ah sladkaya. Sleep well."

He smiled now as she said this, and made his way back to his own bed, thinking of how much closer he was to her in this new setting as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

While the Planeteers slumbered happily and peacefully after the day's, happy and prosperous event, Gaia's night was not progressing so peacefully. Try as she might, she could not rest. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. She hadn't had a feeling this bad in a long time.

Perturbed, she sat up, making her way resolutely to her crystal screen. Sitting slowly onto the lounge she made herself comfortable, intuitively knowing that she was going to be in for a long night of dreary unrest, as she searched for the source of her unease.

* * *

Ah, FINALLY another chapter done! What can say, we can't all be awesomely amazing at updates *cough cough, BECKS* but it is done and now onto the exciting stuff... some action. Which isn't exactly my forte, but hell, we all love a good challange right?

So I'm hoping that the next chap isn't going to take as long, especially as I already have a little of it written up already and a fair idea of where I'm going with it... but as usual, I make no promises. It'll come when comes.

A big thanks to anyone who's still keeping up with this fic, your patience is hugely appreciated, as are any helpful pointers or words of encouragement! Peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

So guess who got a new computer? If your guess was me, you're wrong. My husband got a new computer because he needs it for study purposes. BUT I'm home sick today and since he's not using it... here's hoping that I can knock out a few chapters of this fic. Here's the next chap anyway. Hope you like it :)

* * *

Chapter 20 – Goodbye Clear sky

It was day break before anything unusual caught Gaia's attention, and after her long tiresome night, she almost missed it too. But at a quick glimpse of Plunder gesturing to a rabble of small African boys who eagerly began congregating around him caused Gaia to stop very quickly.

Zooming in, the could just make out what he was telling them.

"Guns! Guns and fire arms will make you mighty warriors!"

He was feeding them stories, lies about becoming adults, lies about killing people... He was setting up an army, preying on the young and innocent who knew no better in order to do it.

At a closer look around, the damage that he had caused became far more evident, this group of children were not the first he'd coerced, hundreds of young boys in fact had been enlisted.

Argos Bleak was running his own military camp, he'd already had a few young men trained to aid him with brainwashing and coaching young boys. Kids ranging from as young as 7 or 8, were being taught how to shoot, how to reload their weapons, and who the enemy was that they were seeking out. Plunder had created a militia, and the children were already turning on neighboring villages and local wildlife for "practice".

* * *

On another part of the island, two planeteers had slept very peacefully, oblivious to Gaia's angst, happy in the knowledge that they were much closer to each other now.

Linka awoke to the first rays of light that came streaming through her bedroom window, she found that she usually woke at daybreak when sleeping in a new place... Which made her stop and think... That hadn't been the case the night she'd shared Wheeler's bed with him when they'd visited his parents.

She lay for a little turning this thought over in her head before deciding she might just peek in and see how her companion was doing.

He turned his head slightly as she poked hers through the door. He'd been awake since just before the sun came up, but didn't want to disturb her... He was surprised that she'd just come straight into his room though, and that she'd come to see him first thing, not before showering or dressing as she normally would.

As if she could read his thoughts, she began to blush, causing the young man to smile widely.

"Morning Babe! What brings you in so early?"

"I Could not sleep any more and I thought that I would come and see that you had slept okay."

"Yeah, woke up kinda early and have been lying here wondering what to do with myself for the last thirty, maybe forty minutes... But you're here now." He grinned.

"I am."

"Wanna join me? It's nice and warm..." he wiggled his eyebrows at her, trying to make it like a joke, so that she could just laugh and brush it off without either if them feeling like it was a rejection, but to his surprise, she smiled and nodded at his invitation, climbing in beside him, laying so that his chest was to her back.

Snuggling up against her, he slipped his arm around her middle, as far over her belly as he could reach, hugging her in close to him, he whispered into her ear, "This is nice."

"Mmmm," she agreed dreamily, already feeling her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

The couples intimate doze only lasted a few minutes, before Gaia's voice penetrated their peaceful state: "Quickly Planeteers, to the crystal chambers!"

"Ahhh, what now?" Wheeler yawned, holding Linka against him as if in protest to her trying to rouse from where she was laying in front of him.

"Come on sleeping head, this sounded important. We can lie in together later."

"Only if that's a promise."

"Fine, come on!"

She exited his room, pulled on a t-shirt and waited for him to join her before joining Gaia and the other Planeteers at the Crystal Chamber.

* * *

"Planeteers, I can not believe what I have seen here!" exclaimed Gaia, unable to tear her eyes from the horrible images on the screen in front her, even to address the five pajama clad Planeteers who had just ambled into the Crystal Chambers.

"What is the problem Gaia?" asked Kwame, completely unfazed by the rather early, and very alarmed start to his day.

"Looten Plunder, and the rest of the eco-villains it seems have combined their sick, evil minds and have started corrupting African villages, teaching young children to use weapons."

"Bozhe Moy! That is terrible!" exclaimed Linka, aghast at just how small and young some of the children shown on Gaia's crystal monitor were, their brand new assault riffles proudly in hand.

"Yes Linka, but not only have they created an army of gun toting children and adolescents, they're exploiting younger children in a sweatshop racket in the same region, as well as teaching the children who they've provided firearms to to turn their fire power onto the surrounding wildlife, both for fun and for profit – Plunder and Co are teaching these kids to maim, kill destroy and exploit at no cost. I don't know how they could have done it so quickly without my knowledge, but the eco-villains have created a disaster of epic proportions this time. You must hurry Planeteers!"

The other Planeteers all began a speedy exit while Wheeler stopped and looked at Gaia. "What about Linka?"

"I'm sorry Wheeler, you'll all be needed for this eco emergency. All five rings will be needed, and it is too dire for us to sit back and wait for Georgie's arrival. Now please, hurry!"

* * *

Wheeler could not relax for the entire flight there. Restless, he twisted and turned, fidgeted and fiddled, turning over and over in his mind the situation that they were rushing headlong into. With Linka nearing the final trimester of her pregnancy. He just hoped that the situation was not too far out of hand yet that it couldn't be settled very quickly. And that it wouldn't be too long before he could get his Russian companion safely back home again.

As the Planeteers neared their destination, Kwame, who had piloted the yellow aircraft, began the standard procedures in order to descend for landing, completing the task almost mindlessly, after years of repeating the same process over and over. He was barely paying attention to the controls, worrying about how he would get in touch with Georgie if this eco-emergency took longer than until the end of the week, when he was snapped out of his train of thought by loud exclamations from the other Planeteers.

"What the hell? Is that – shit! Kwame! - pull hard left!" Wheeler yelled, looking down from his passenger window, completely disbelieving at what he was seeing.

A group of kids with a grenade launcher had seen the descending geo-cruiser and were going to use the moving, airborne target as practice for their new weapon.

Kwame never asked why, he didn't need to see the threat, he simply obeyed the instruction, yanking hard on the controls so that the little aircraft jerked violently to one side.

It was a swift maneuver on the African's part, but not quite quick enough, and the little yellow aircraft jolted as the projectile connected with it's left wing.

The bang rocked the little craft violently before they started to take a nose dive, smoke pouring furiously from the left wing where the grenade had hit.

It had always struck Wheeler as funny, how when when you're in the direst circumstances, everything seems to slow down – and what feels like 5 minutes, has actually happened in only two. He'd experienced a few of these moments during the years, but now he was not thinking of his own safety and the safety of his friends as he always had done – his sole, and only thought was for that of Linka, and their child. He couldn't tear his eyes from from where the pretty young Russian was bracing determinedly in her seat. It struck him that as they were plummeting towards the ground, smoke pouring, warning lights blinking furiously around them and an alarm ringing in their ears – (like it wasn't obvious that they were in trouble already and needed to be alerted to this fact) – she didn't look scared.

In fact, she'd lifted both legs against the back of the chair in front of her, holding her armrest so tightly the knuckles on her left hand were white, she raised her ring hand.

Catching on, Wheeler yelled to Kwame: "KWAME, PULL UP HARD!" and as the aircraft descended rapidly from the sky, the dense African jungle getting closer by the second, Kwame pulled back hard on the controls at the exact same moment Linka managed to breath the word "wind".

The extra lift of air beneath it was all the little craft needed to right itself, gliding swiftly towards the ground, landing with a thud about a mile further away from the rabble of children toting the grenade launcher than it would have without the extra lift from Linka's ring.

Wheeler hadn't broken his gaze from where Linka sat since the grenade had first connected with the geo-cruiser and sensing this, Linka gave her companion a shaky, reassuring smile as they all began grabbing their survival packs and completing emergency landing procedures.

Once free from the smoking vessel, Kwame activated the geo-cruiser's central lock down mechanism the five friends scrambled out into the jungle, making the most of the head start that Linka's burst of air had afforded them.

The rabble of children, who had begun running after the aircraft as soon as it had began plummeting towards the ground, were not too far behind the Planeteers, their shrieks and yells urging them deeper into the wild brush.

Kwame recognised a little of the language, picking up hints of the triumphant young "mens'" jubilant cries as they neared their trophy: the felled geo-cruiser.

Upon inspection of course, the cruiser was found in tact (for the most part) and devoid of any of the human targets it was supposed to be hosting, and their joyous cries quickly turned into angry shouts. A spray of gunfire filled the air, echoing and carrying through the jungle, fueling the pace of the Planeteers.

They had indeed landed in very unstable territory, and so they pushed on into the jungle, not stopping to rest until the cries and shouts had fallen away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Seeking Solace...

The Planeteers "ran" on, as best and as fast as they could through the thick terrain, catching themselves and their packs on vines and tree branches as they pushed on, eager to leave behind the gun crazed children that had tried point blank to shoot them out of the sky.

It had been a good forty minutes since they'd heard any gunfire, or any form of man made noise at all before they stopped to catch their breaths.

"What the HELL was that all about? We've been shot at before by Bleak and Blight and Plunder, but never by the locals we've come to try and help!" Wheeler exclaimed in a angry whisper, all too aware of what the circumstances may be if there was someone near by to hear.

"We are in quite a situation, my friends." Kwame looked around at his fellow environmental helpers, expression grave. He'd understood the threats and yelling of the young gun wielders.

"Blight and Plunder have put prices on our heads. This militia, was trained with the purpose of hunting and killing us."

"What!" exclaimed Gi, "Why?"

"To get rid of us once and for all, I guess." Ma-ti said quietly, eyes downcast.

"Why now? Why when Blight went to all the trouble impregnating Linka?" Gi shook her head.

"Because we're weaker now. Either way, we've got a seven month pregnant companion- which as much as I hate to say it babe, is a handicap- or else we've done the intelligent thing and left you at home and we're one person short of our five ring brigade and can't call Cap."

It came out quite harshly, and everyone could see that after the initial shock of being targeted by a grenade launcher, Wheeler was angry. He was beyond angry.

"Wheeler-" Gi started, wanting to scold him for calling Linka a handicap, but Kwame cut in coolly.

"I know this is a hard situation we have landed in. Not ideal even in the best circumstances, but we are all here now and we will just have to find some way in which-"

"No! We will not find some way in which to help these idiots! They tried to shoot us out of the sky! They tried to KILL us, Kwame. I'm not willing to risk-"

"We will do the job that we have been assigned to do Wheeler." It wasn't often that Kwame bristled, but he had drawn himself up, hissing the sentence with a withering glare.

Wheeler's eyebrows shot up in surprise by his friend's uncharacteristic menace.

"If you wanna stay here and collect bullet wounds Kwame, you go right ahead. Come on Babe."

He grabbed Linka's hand and turned his back on the angry African man.

"Of course, Wheeler, walk away from your responsibility here. Walk away from the fact that you are perhaps these children's only hope at a decent, peaceful future." Kwame's disgust was evident. His voice dripping in it.

And that was the trigger he'd needed. Wheeler dropped Linka's hand and rounded on his friend,

"Responsibility? You want responsibility, Kwame? I'd love to help these kids. I want nothing more than for everything to work out just fine for them, to be able to teach them that firearms are not the answer and that their actions carry huge consequences. But you know what? You wanna know what my first priority is? And will always be? The health and safety of Linka and my child. You throw that responsibility bullshit in my face but if it was you in my position – if Georgie was out here, pregnant with your child, would you be so willing to risk it? Or would you be doing what I'm now: Finding some way to get them out of this Godforsaken place and back to safety!?"

The two stared at one another. Their faces inches apart. The silence that had fallen between them now resoundingly loud.

At that moment, another gunshot was fired, far off, but loud enough to break the tension and alert everyone back to their present situation.

"We need to find somewhere to hide." Declared Ma-ti, pressing on into a particularly dense part of jungle. Leaving the others to follow morosely behind.

* * *

After a few hours of searching, the Planeteers finally found a well hidden spot to set up camp, it being evident that they would be spending tonight, at the very least, in the jungle.

It had gotten quite dark by the time their modest little camp was set up. No one had been particularly in the mood to talk, all contemplating their present circumstances, in addition to the resoundingly loud, awkward tension that now existed between Kwame and Wheeler.

The five ring bearers worked silently together, erecting a little shelter from some green tarps and blending it in with the dense surrounding foliage using some camouflage netting.

The result was quite good and they settled in for the night, with their ration packs of food and sleeping bags.

No one slept particularly well, and despite the fact that they had organised shifts for sleeping so that that at any point during the night someone at least was awake in case they were discovered, it was not needed. No one came, thankfully.

As day break came, washing the companions in small flecks of light that had managed to filter through the trees, the cam nets and the small gap between tarpaulins, it was now time discuss a plan of action. A discussion which no one was eager to commence.

Kwame had already extracted the map and compass from his pack, and was sat examining it, concentrating hard.

"So, I think that I have found our bearings." he broke the silence, unable to determine whether or not the next thing he said was really what was best in this situation. For the children who's lives lay in the balance, or for the rest of Planeteers, but he'd thought long and hard about Wheeler's angry words yesterday, and _somthing_ had to be done.

"There is a town. A half a days' walk through the jungle. From there, Linka, you can make your way to Nairobi and leave the country by plane. It is up to you, Wheeler, whether you wish to accompany her. From here, we at least can gather some more provisions, collect ourselves and devise some way to help these villagers."

Wheeler looked at him, at first with surprise, before giving a small nod of thanks. Kwame dipped his head in reply and began to pack up, so that they could begin their expedition.

"But – what if you need my ring? What about calling Captain Planet?" Linka looked around at her friends, slightly annoyed that Kwame and Wheeler had taken it upon themselves to decide her course of action without discussing it with her.

"We will manage." Kwame's response was tight lipped.

"But-" Linka began, cut off as Wheeler grabbed her hand to try and stop her from pursuing the argument. He wanted her out. He wanted her safe, and he particularly didn't want Kwame double guessing the decision he'd made now.

'_It is okay Linka_,' Ma-ti's telepathic message made her stop, he'd used his ring, so that both Wheeler and Linka could hear his reasoning,

'_You have other responsibilities now, you are no longer just a Planeteer, but a parent as well. I'm sure if Gaia had understood the full extent of the situation here, she would not have sent you. You need to be somewhere safe.'_

Sighing, Linka reluctantly nodded and Wheeler shot the Heart bearer a thankful smile.

So the five friends set out once more, using the blanketing jungle's coverage as much to their advantage as they could in order to reach the promised safe haven for their pregnant friend.

* * *

It was almost midday as they began nearing their destination, the jungle thinning more and more the closer in they came. The coverage proving useful, when they finally came in view of the over-sized village, now labeled a "town".

They had arrived at about the same time a gang of nearly eighty boys had. Guns and riffles in hand, following the orders they'd been given. All of the surrounding towns and villages were to be scoured for the infidels. For the ones that the "bosses" called the "Planeteers".

Villagers emerged from the buildings at the sound of the boy's shouted threats and taunts, calling out to see if the Planeteer's had taken refuge here.

A tall redheaded woman with short cropped hair emerged from one of the buildings with most of it's other inhabitants, and without so much as a warning, the band of children opened fire, gunning her and about 20 of the people surrounding her down in cold blood.

Mayhem ensued. Sounds of people screaming and weeping filled the air as people ran, panicked in every direction.

The Planeteers, watched on from their hidden position, in shock and awe, unable to believe the sight before them.

"Should we-" began Ma-ti, but Kwame shushed him abruptly, putting his fist to his head pointedly, a wordless instruction to the young Kyapo.

Complying, Ma-ti raised his hand, opening up a psychic link between himself and the rest of his friends.

'_It is far worse than we had reckoned, my friends, and to do anything now will only inflame the situation and put us at __risk. We cannot give ourselves away now by using our powers – we must double back and figure some other course of action._'

Kwame's voice came through grave, they could all feel that he hated leaving the townspeople in such a situation, but he was right. The situation had gotten too big – too dire. Even to call Captain Planet now would do little to abet anything. This was obviously just one of many towns and villages being ransacked in order to find and kill them.

And so the quintet of disheartened companions, slipped back into the only safety that was now offered to them: the dense, African Jungle.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello all, just another quick little chapter, sorry I've left this hanging for so long... I promise it does eventually have an ending - I just have to manage to get it on paper and then post it. Hope this is worth the wait :)_

* * *

Chapter 22: The Ensuing Darkness

It had now been four days since the Planeteers had landed haphazardly in the African jungle and frustration was high as they had made no progress and couldn't see any way of making their current situation any better.

They were well and truly stuck, and to add to the awkwardness of it all, things were still quite tense between Kwame and Wheeler, making the somber mood of the group considerably more so.

Wheeler slept little and kept close to Linka at all times.

To the others, he seemed less himself. He was quiet and watchful, permanently on guard should the arm-wielding youths fall upon their hideout. Usually he'd be providing comic relief to the others to help lighten the mood, but no one could scold this time for not taking their circumstances seriously. Something everyone in the group was missing terribly.

Seeing as their resident optimist was off-duty, Gi had taken it upon herself to try and keep the group light and positive, hoping to ease the tension. Particularly between Wheeler and Kwame.

Returning from the nearby stream that was their only means for fresh water and a wash, Gi sighed, ringing out her we hair.

"God, I'll be so glad for a hot shower when we get home!" she exclaimed to Linka in a low voice. And then to try and focus on something positive, she added, "That and I can't wait to help you get started on the nursery!"

Linka smiled at her friend, pushing the 'if we ever get home' thought from her mind she nodded, "Da, I have been thinking a lot about it."

"Did you get to have a good look at all the things Nathan and Sarah gave you?"

"Nyet, but I think that once I have, I can pick out a colour scheme and decorations."

Wheeler, who had been sitting sullenly at his usual place beside Linka shushed them both abruptly, laying one hand over Linka's, protectively.

There was a quiet rustling, the unmistakable sounds of someone getting closer. It seemed that their discovery was imminent.

Wheeler quietly stood, moving forward to shield the girls, gesturing to Kwame to be ready.

Wheeler raised his ring hand, ready for battle but was taken completely by surprise as a tall, older African man gingerly entered their small, well hidden camp, arms already raised high above his head in surrender.

Wheeler lowered his hand, "Who are you?" he asked quietly, he could see that the man was no threat, but he was still wary.

"Please, Planeteers, I mean you no harm. My name is Kambo, I have come to ask for your help. And to provide some assistance to you, in return."

Kwame looked at the old man. "How did you find us?"

"A dream. I had a very vivid dream in my sleep, two nights ago of the path I needed to take through the jungle to find you. Please, my country needs your help. My sons need you help."

"Your sons are part of the army that Plunder and Blight have recruited?" asked Ma-ti.

The old man nodded. "Two have been made to carry guns, my youngest is forced to work long hours for barely any money and given little food. He does not leave the camp, even to sleep."

"They're running a sweatshop racket too?" exclaimed Wheeler incredulously.

"We will help you and your sons, brother. But we will require the help that you offered us in return. Come, sit and tell us all you know."

Kwame ushered the new comer to the centre of the group, and the Planeteers sat and listened as Kambo relayed the full tale of how his sons had been forcibly removed and made to do disgusting, inhumane things.

Kambo shared all the information he knew of. Like which areas had been enlisted, rough numbers, and even a vague idea of Plunder and Blight's headquarters and also brought to light that they were not the only two eco-villains involved.

"They seem to have placed leaders at every main village in the surrounding areas. My village had a horrible fat pig-like man come and stay. He ate us out of all our stores in barely a few days."

"Hoggish Greedly." said Gi with a grimace, and Kambo nodded.

"I believe that is what they called him. Our two closest neighboring village were less fortunate than us even, one got an inhuman, bright yellow God who can blow things up at will. Most of their village has been destroyed. The other got a giant rat man. He brought many rodents with him which have brought much disease."

"This is horrible. Far worse than we had thought!" Kwame's mind was reeling.

He'd been trying to focus on the militia issue, thinking that if they could stop the waring and shooting, much of the problem here would be resolved, but it seemed that this particular operation had been very well set up, and now Blight and Plunder, who he was sure was at the heart of this, had a very strong monopoly on everywhere within a 500 mile radius. Things seemed to be going very quickly from desperate to dire.

No one seemed eager talk after Kambo's full report was complete, so they instead had a quiet meal together.

* * *

After their small lunch, Kambo sat and chatted with his hosts, learning a bit about the interesting and dynamic young men and women sat before him.

Some thing were talked about freely, like backgrounds and birth origins, other things, the astute elderly man was able to pick up with out any explanation. He genuinely liked the Planeteers, and had made up his mind to trust them to help save his country and his family.

They chatted on until nightfall , when it came time for Ma-ti to do his quick sensory check, and putting his ring to his head, he sent out heart waves to see who or what was in the surrounding area. He sensed the occasional bird, snake or larger jungle animal, usually, but so far, every night since they'd landed, no human had been detected.

Which was why he froze. It was only a small party of about 2 dozen or so, and they were still quite a few miles off, but they were definitely headed in the Planeteer's general direction. And they were all carrying guns.

It seemed the search had progressed to their hiding place.

The others could see Ma-ti's brows knot in concern and waited anxiously for his report.

Breaking his concentration and letting the psychic link fall away, he turned to his friends, "They are coming. They are still a fair way off – but we could not hide the traces of ourselves from this place even if we were to move our camp."

"What can we do?" asked Linka, the prospect of trying to pack up camp and flee again was disheartening, but to know that they would most likely be found anyway even if they did -

Ma-ti frowned, and without saying anything, put his ring back to his head and uttered "Heart" once more.

Everyone sat in silent anticipation. Until finally, he broke back out of his trance again, smiling.

"I know that it is not really ethical, but I used my ring to listen in to their thoughts and conversations. There were one or two who were scared and did no want to be there – I put the belief into their minds that they were being called to go to the neighboring village instead, that we had been sighted just past there. They accepted this and told their friends. They are heading now in the opposite direction. I checked also Kambo, but none of your sons were among them."

"Wow, little buddy, you can do that? Make people believe that they've heard, or seen something?" Wheeler was surprised and impressed. In the 6 years they'd all been doing this, he had never before thought that Ma-ti's ring could possess mind control abilities.

Ma-ti nodded, still looking sheepish. "I have known I could mess with people's psyche's for a while – but only if there is room to. If a person's mind is made up – I can not alter it. Where there is doubt or if someone is unsure, I can plant a belief and usually, the person will end up accepting it. But it is not something I would ever abuse." he added quickly, looking around his friends.

Wheeler grinned now, the first time since they'd landed there, "We know that, that's why we're all so surprised you can. That's a pretty crazy ability Ma-ti. Pretty big responsibility, too."

Ma-ti nodded, glad that his friends knew he was trustworthy with it. It was a big responsibility. Anything that had the ability to alter someone's free will was. This was one of the reasons he had kept he knowledge to himself. His ring was often brushed off as the least powerful of the five, but in the wrong hands, it would be catastrophic. The less people aware of it's full ability, the better.

"Well, if it is finally safe to do so, we should get some sleep." Declared Kwame, "I will take the first watch tonight."

The others settled down for the night, in their usual sleeping spots, a new place having been made up for Kambo.

Wheeler snuggled close to Linka, his ring hand resting on her belly as it always did, at the ready in case of any surprises.

He did not drift off to sleep however, as he lay with his pregnant companion in his arms, he turned over what Ma-ti had divulged tonight, and began to formulate a way to get his child and her mother out of there.


	23. Chapter 23

_Just wanted to say a big thank to everyone who's continued reading this. And for your reviews :) It is to you faithful followers that this chapter is dedicated. I hope you like it - and as always, I love to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 23: Mind Games and Battle Plans

Ma-ti scanned the area beyond where he was concealed by the trees and vines, a hive of activity buzzed before him. Troops ranging from adolescent boys to young children marched, stood guard and were even just sat lazily about the large concrete structure, guns idly lying at their sides.

Raising his ring to his head, Ma-ti began searching, seeking out two or three of the African youths in particular.

Sifting through the hate, the anger, the scared and unsure swamp of thoughts that swelled about the place, he managed to locate who he was searching for.

Two brothers: Madhubuti, the eldest was having an argument in a low voice with his younger brother, Damu.

"Damu, surely you can see that these "leaders" Blight and Plunder mean only to harm our land and our people. Why will you not come away with me?"

"You know what it would mean to leave, Madhubuti. We would be killed if they caught us. We should stay and fight. Once we have ridden our land of the scum of the infidels, things can return to normal."

"You really think that things will go back? Look at what they have done here! They have ruined villages, the land, our crops. They do not intend to leave. Unless they are stopped, poor little Kafele will never be free. You know the conditions he is made to work in. We need to go to the villages they have not taken over yet and get help."

Ma-ti looked over at Kwame and Kambo who had accompanied him on this walk. Every day for the past three days, Kwame, Kambo and Ma-ti had made this trek, quietly to the jungle's edge to try and find Kambo's sons.

It was an integral part of the plan that Wheeler had formulated, to locate Kambo's boys and start a revolution from the inside. If they could gain the trust of even a few, they may be able to get in to the confines of Blight and Plunder's headquarters and bring it down from within. But the news that even one of Kambo's sons believed that the Planeteers were national enemies was a large blow. Kambo had been sure his sons would not agree with what they were being made to do. Plunder had done a good job with his anti-Planeteer propaganda campaign.

Ma-ti now moved his search deeper within the confines of the structure, feeling pangs as the moods and thoughts went from hate and anger to anguish and despair. There were hundreds of starving, unhappy children in here, being made to work. The conditions were appalling and Ma-ti shuddered, having to focus harder to sift through the poor sad individuals.

He found six year old Kafele. He could sense the hunger, the sting of blisters on the poor child's hands as he painfully sewed stitch after stitch. He sensed the fear of Kafele and those around him as the quality checks were performed. Rigger stopped over Kafele's hunched form, and looking at his work, raised the belt strap he had in his hand threateningly before sneering in his nasal, wheedley voice at the boy,

"That's better. The boss wants small, neat stitches, how can he demand top dollar if you little shits are getting sloppy?"

Ma-ti withdrew now, shakily. Kwame and Kambo had shared the link, and Kambo turned away from the young men to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Slowly, the three quietly made their way back to camp to share their findings with the others.

* * *

Wheeler had surprised the others when had awoken the morning after Kambo's arrival, and spoken of his idea to overturn Blight and Plunder's unfair rein of terror.

He had considered the whole situation, and his strategy, for how fast it had been formulated, seemed quite sound. Risky, and lacking a few minor details but altogether, sound. It was certainly the best chance of leaving the country alive and stopping the eco-villains.

And so the little party of six had set about getting his plan into motion.

They had argued at first, about who should be accompanying Ma-ti on his dangerous trips to the jungle's edge to begin sourcing information.

But after much discussion, and even a few heated arguments, it had been concluded that Kambo and Kwame would be the best candidates, as if they were spotted, their native origin would make them look less suspicious.

In addition to this, Kambo was useful to the expedition for his local knowledge. He knew the land and many of the young boys who were surrounding the headquarters, which may come in handy.

Kwame with his ring, was useful, in case any defensive (or, god-forbid, offensive) action was required.

Wheeler, Linka and Gi were to be alert as watch-guards for the camp, in case anyone should approach in the other's absence, particularly as they were left a little blind for long periods of time without Ma-ti's abilities to scan the surrounding area.

Although it was frustrating not to be able to go along and actively get his plan happening, Wheeler was somewhat glad that he didn't have to leave Linka behind as his ring was undoubtedly one of the best for countering any hostility, should they come under attack.

* * *

Wheeler looked up at the approaching footsteps, always ready and wary.

When three familiar figures, appeared, he instead moved back beside Linka, sitting, waiting for his friends to join them.

Ma-ti, Kambo and Kwame briefed the others of their findings. Things were dropping into place.

Wheeler looked down at his list. The 15 names that he had compiled of those over the age of 14 that had their doubts about the way in which Blight and Plunder where running things.

They were the key.

That shadow of doubt that each of them had was all that was needed for Ma-ti to get and in begin the revolution. And 17 year old Madhubuti was going to lead it.

Tomorrow, Ma-ti would make this journey once more, this time to seek out the individuals and make contact. The time for them to act was drawing nigh.

* * *

Ma-ti took a deep breath and looked about at Kwame and Kambo for assurance. They would share the mind link with him and aid in convincing the list of young men that Ma-ti was holding in his left hand.

With a determined nod from Kwame, Ma-ti raised his ring hand and began to seek out their first confidant, Madhubuti.

He was sitting quietly by himself. As one of the eldest boys enlisted, Madhubuti had been given a leadership type role over the younger boys in the group.

Argos hadn't taken long to create a hierarchy for his armies. The older boys could keep he younger boys in line. And once the older boy's "education" was complete, they would help shape the minds of the younger ones too. Less work for him and his men.

Madhubuti was well built and strong for his age, so he'd been singled out early as a favorite to lead. He's been wise and kept quiet about his true feelings on wielding weaponry and seeking people who in his mind were far less a threat to his people and country than Blight and Plunder, so he was among the top ranking based around the headquarters.

'_Madhubuti, do not be alarmed. We are here to help you and your brothers. And the rest of your people. My name is Ma-ti and I have someone here who wants to talk to you._'

Madhubuti looked up, startled, but wisely, decided to play it cool and lowered his head again, continuing to listen. He was glad he did so as his father's voice took Ma-ti's place.

'_Madhubuti, I am so glad you are okay._'

Unsure, Madhubuti let his own thoughts enter the psychic link.

'_Father, you are alive! I was unsure after our village was ransacked and burned down._'

'_I am safe. And I have found friends who can help us, but we need your help Madhubuti. It is a big thing we have to ask of you my son._'

'_If it helps our people father, and stops the killing and cruelty, I will do my best._'

For the next 20 minutes, Kwame, Ma-ti and Kambo briefed Madhubuti on the 15 boys he was to approach. The 15 boys that Ma-ti had already begun sewing small ideas of revolution to, in order to intensify their doubts. And so Madhubuti got to work. Making friends and allies and looking for anyone else around him who may share his views.

* * *

Over the next few days, more and more of the surrounding young men were found to share his dislike of the eco-villains.

With Madhubuti's aid and Ma-ti's psychic vetting, 15 turned into 30 quite quickly and the time to turn Wheeler's plan into action was at hand.

Ten days from when the Planeteers had landed in Africa, Madhubuti would lead his own small expedition of hand chosen "soldiers" to un-earth the infidels.

Gaining permission from Argos proved easy, and he was given leave, his army of 35 followers were replaced by a few of the teams who's scouting efforts had been unsuccessful.

After Madhubuti's meeting with Argos was finished, he went and let his chosen comrades know that they were to leave the following day.

* * *

It was daybreak, and Madhubuti's army were all up and ready to leave.

They had been careful in their communication with one another, mainly using Ma-ti's psychic links so as not to get caught out.

As Madhubuti was gathering up his thing, Damu approached his older brother.

"Brother, take me with you on your quest. I want to be included in the chosen few to bring the Planeteer's to our leaders."

Madhubuti looked at his brother. Damu was only two years younger, but was terribly stubborn and ambitious. His brother's lack of perspective and belief of the lies he was being told saddened Madhubuti, and after a moment's hesitation, Madhubuti allowed the inclusion of his younger brother, knowing that he could better help reform Damu's thoughts away from the propaganda, with aid from his army and the Planeteers.

So they set out as a group, traveling a fair way together before splitting up and seeking out like minded men who wished to see their land returned from Blight and Plunder's evil monopoly.

Madhubuti kept his brother with him, and slowly began explaining what it was they planned to do and why it was so important to rid their country of Plunder, Blight and he rest of their crew. And much to his relief, Damu accepted this, and followed the plans and instructions he was given.

When their little revolutionary army had reached a decent size, they began heading back towards Blight and Plunder's large encampment, ready to unfold the Planeteer's grand plan.

* * *

Try as he might to get some sleep to be ready for the big day ahead, Wheeler could only toss and turn in frustration.

He had searched and racked his brains for any alternatives, but this unfortunately seemed the only plausible solution. The must all be included in this last step. To leave Linka out would make it less believable, and more dangerous should she be discovered on her own.

This was he only way for them to get out. To stop Blight and Plunder. He just hoped to God that everything went to plan.

* * *

_Dun-dun-dunhhhhhh - if you thought you sensed some more action ahead, you're right. I just have to go write it now... Wish me luck!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Right, so I owe a HUGEMUNGOUS apology to everyone (who is even still mildly interested in this fic) for being the slackest fanfic author IN THE WORLD. It's only been, what? Two years? And I only started writing it in, erm... December 2006? In my defence, the last six years of my life have been kind of an insane mess. But it's fixed! (Mostly), and so one of my (many) new years resolutions is to get this damn thing finished! So stand by. I already have the next bit written... Just need to type and post. I promise not to take another 2 years! :D_

* * *

Chapter 24 – From Plan to Fruition...

Gi tossed and turned, stretched and sighed. And sat up. There was no point in sleeping (or _trying _to sleep) with their impending death looming with the sunrise...

She silently crawled over to where Ma-ti lay and gently roused him.

"Ma-ti?"

The young Kyapo turned to face her, smiling through the dark. "Gi, you need to talk?"

Gi nodded, starting to feel the tears well in her eyes. Ma-ti leaned forward and wrapped her in a comforting hug.

"Do not worry, Gi. I know what we must do is hard, but if anyone can do it, we can."

She stifled a morose little sniff, aware that even now she had to remain as soundless as possible.

"I know, Ma-ti, but I just... I just keep thinking- if it doesn't work... if we do... die – Who will know? They will cover it up. And then - then Xiang –"

She couldn't finish the thought. She hadn't told the others, but they'd kept in close contact since the cruise , talking almost daily. He'd been there for her during Linka's absence, during Tatiana's unwanted presence, talked her through Kwame's uncharacteristic moodiness. They'd grown so close. Gi had been almost sure it had been leading to...

Ma-ti, intuitive as ever, rested his hand on her arm. "Gi, you should not leave things between you unsaid. You should tell him how you feel."

"I know. I want to so badly, but now I think I will never get the chance!" her chin trembled.

"Gi, here: Heart." Ma-ti opened the link to her mind. It was so closely tied with Xiang's that her thoughts led him to Xiang almost instantly. Psychically, Ma-ti connected the three of them.

Having done this numerous time, Gi knew straight away what he had done,

'Xiang! Xiang!'

Ma-ti could feel his confusion as Gi's voice permeated through his head.

"Huh?" Xiang asked alound.

'You do not need to speak out loud, my friend. I hope you do not mind, I have used my power, "heart", to connect you with Gi. There is something she needs to talk to you about.'

With that, the heart barer sank back into the background, wanting to give them the space they needed, though required to remain a part of it to keep the link open.

'Xiang, we're in trouble – we might not get back.'

Gi continued to explain everything, their predicament, their plans for the morning, her fears.

'Oh God, Gi!' Xiang couldn't believe what he was hearing. Couldn't believe he may not get to see or talk to her again...

Gi was oddly aware of these thoughts, being mind-linked to him and it gave her the courage she needed.

'Xiang, these last six months have been insane – and I don't know what I'd ever do without you now. Xiang – I – I love you.'

She could feel the happiness swell in him.

'Oh Gi! I love you, too! I thought it on the cruise, but I have known it for months now.'

'But now, - now I think I might not ever-' she stopped herself. She couldn't think that way. She had even more to live for now than she had before...

She could feel his mind churning. 'Where are you exactly?' he asked.

Gi gave the coordinates, describing it all, the compound, the set up, trying to drag out the conversation as long as she could, knowing that it may be their last, worried that their relationship may be over before it had truly begun.

After forty minutes of rambling, she felt Ma-ti's tug and she knew it must be draining for him. Feeling guilty, she said her teary goodbye, telling Xiang once more that she loved him before Ma-ti dropped the link.

Gi wiped the tears frm her eyes and wrapped Ma-ti in a heart-felt hug. "Thank you. I think I can face whatever happens to us tomorrow now."

Ma-ti smiled and patted her back. He let her lay back down before he went to Kwame who he felt needed to do the same thing, and let Georgie know that his silence and absence was not due to him reneging his offer, and to say a possible final goodbye.

* * *

Wheeler sighed, unwilling to get up just yet... He just needed a little longer. A little longer to feel the soft rise and fall of Linka's body, laying under his arm. A little longer to savour that she was safe with him, that their baby was safe within her... He stayed there for as long as he could, knowing when he felt Kwame stir and rise, a little way apart from them, he couldn't put it off any longer. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and whisper in her ear:

"Babe,"

She sighed in response, her eyelashes fluttered upand she turned to look at him for a moment, before wriggling all the way over so that they were face to face.

"Are you alright, Myah Sladkaya?"

He smiled at her for what felt like the first time in weeks.

He wanted to tell her... He wanted her to know what she meant to him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. That would be admitting he didn't think his plan would work, that they wouldn't get back to Hope Island again; that they wouldn't get to meet their daughter or become a family. Together.

So instead, he said, "Yeah, Babe. As long as you're okay, I'm fine. Come on, let's get up and get ready."

The planeteers got everything packed up, finding it particularly difficult to rouse Ma-ti after his intense communication efforts all night. Kwame insisted that they let him sleep until it was time to leave, and finally, they couldn't leave him any longer.

Kambo and his sons had arrived, with their selected comrades in tow and it was time for the plan to commence, and to hand over their rings to make it seem convincing.

Ma-ti, still groggy, paused as his hand hovered over the golden band...

"I need to keep mine on. Your four rings should be enough to convince them. And if my arms are tied behind my back, and I am at the end of our line, it will make it harder for anyone to see it. Plus, I can use my power without having to point to aim it."

Kwame and Wheeler looked at eachother. This wasn't part of the plan.

Ma-ti smiled, "It is better with me. Please, my friends, I know this. Will you trust me?"

Wheeler sighed, "Yeah, man, given what we now know it can do, I guess it's best to keep it with you." He looked at Kwame who nodded his agreed consent.

The other four Planeteers removed their rings and handed them over to Madhubuti to set the plan into action.

A quick exchange took place and Kambo came forwards with a little bag he'd collect yesterday from a little market and handed it as well to Madhubuti and together they began securing the Planeteer's hands together behind their backs. Each Planeteer's tether was given to the five largest and strongest of the reformed militia members, and wrapped firmly and securely around their hands.

"So you all know what to do?" Wheeler asked, needing to confirm that the plan was rock solid and air tight.

The boys all nodded, but Wheeler continued to re-explain and re-confirm anyway, for his own peace of mind.

"Just follow the plan and the instructions we've given you and everything should work perefectly. I know you all know a little English, but stick to your native tongue. Kwame will know what you're saying, but I bet none of the eco villains have bothered to learn it."

Madhubuti nodded, "In their arrogance, they forced their language on us, refusing to learn our. They ignored it at first, when we used it to speak to eachother, but they soon got suspicious and banned it, in case we were making fun of them or planning to revolt."

Kwame smiled at him, "Well, it works well to our favour. Now, my young friend, let us go and free your brother and the rest of our people."

* * *

_Right, so I'm too impatient to check it thoroughly. Now for the action! Yay!_ :D


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay, so as promised, I have gotten right onto the next chapter..._

_Big, huge, gigantic thank you to Becks7, who reviewed within minutes of chapter 24 being posted, LouiseX, who also is a fantastic reviewer (and author), Icelynne and randomjuuser. I have no intention of ditching you again. (Not that I ever intended to in the first place...errrr) But I do really want to get this done, so if you can just bare with me, I promise not to leave you all hanging for so long again. _

_So anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 25:_

* * *

Chapter 25: Blood, Sweat and Tears

The sun was high over in the sky by the time the party of Planeteers and young African men reached the compound. What Kwame, Ma-ti and Kambo had managed in a little over an hour and half, ended up taking just over three, due to frequent rest breaks for Linka.

Wheeler's pulse quickened with the thinning of the trees. The giant concrete prison was in sight.

Yells and cheers erupted as the group cleared the jungle and approached the structure. A few of the younger boys began firing shots into the air in excitement before two or three trained theirs on the group.

Without hesitation, Madhubuti raised his hands in the air to signal quiet.

"Lower your weapons!" he called, "They are secured and we have the rings, as directed. We will take them in to the bosses."

More cheers were his answer, and thankfully the guns were lowered.

Keeping everyone's guard down was imperative and Madhubuti was doing a terrific job.

"But we were told to shoot on sight!" called one of the older boys. He was one of the leaders of the most recent unsuccessful scouting trips, and he was annoyed that this victory wasn't his.

"Our party was given different orders! Our orders came directly from Plunder – not Argos Bleak – which was to apprehend them and bring them here. Now stand aside, we must deliver the scum."

The young man scowled but complied and the large, solid wooden gate slid open to allow them through.

* * *

Blight and Plunder had been getting busy to while away the afternoon in the compound. With all the other eco-villains and their lackeys employed in this scheme, it left them with plenty of spare time for more... intimate endeavours.

Plunder had just collapsed, sticky and exhausted on a panting Blight when the excited cheer went up and the air was sprayed with gun shots.

Sweaty and tired, his energy was quickly renewed. He hastily pulled on his pants and shirt, before grabbing Blight's jumpsuit and throwing it at her.

She arched her one visible eyebrow at him.

"Didn't you hear that? They got them! The Planeteers are _finally_ dead! Get dressed, Babs! We need to go and confirm it."

Blight snatched up the pink fabric and flounced into the ensuite.

Plunder sighed, knowing that to leave without her would be a declaration of war.

She emerged in only a few short minutes, dressed, hair brushed and make-up refreshed.

Plunder bit his tongue and opened the door for her to leave and the two hurried down to confirm their hopes and suspicions.

* * *

In the short while it took for Plunder and Blight to compose themselves, the Planeteers had been led right into the heart of the compound. They found themselves in a large courtyard, type area, an expanse of sunbaked, hardened earth, right in the centre of surrounding concrete structures.

Ma-ti silently scanned the area. No one seemed to notice the distracted way he kept stumbling because he'd closed his eyes, probably just figuring he was injured or fatigued.

Blight and Plunder emerged only seconds after Argos had rounded the corner of a building and spied them.

"Oi! What are you doin' 'ere? Alive?"

"I could ask you that same question, Bleak! I thought you said you'd trained those idiot kids to kill on sight! Now they are here at the compound! It's not supposed to be traceable back to us!"

Bleak bristled, his eyes becoming angry slits. "You bloody get me to turn non-English speaking kids into killers, I do it. I build you an army of thousands in mere weeks in order to get these stupid planet brats taken care of, they CATCH the bastards – something you've never been able to do successfully – and you're 'aving a go at ME? Just order the kids to take 'em back into the jungle and shoot the blighters there for Chris' sake!"

Plunder paused and frowned.

Wheeler held his breath. This was better than he'd hoped. Then, the man hunt would cease... They'd be safer and it would buy more time to shut down Blight and Plunder's operation...

"You know... Maybe it's not such a bad thing they were brought here after all. You make a point about our previous foiled attempts to be rid of these Planet pests. But those times, I relied on bumbling idiots to do the dirty work. I won't be the shooter, but I _will_ witness their deaths first hand. You there!" Plunder now turned his attention to Madhubuti, "You were the leader of this expedition, were you not? It shall be your _privilege_ to shoot them. _All_ of them."

Madhubuti's eyes didn't flicker, but he bowed his head while his confused, worried thoughts were interrupted by a small, quiet voice.

"Thank you, boss. I have these as an offering. For you."

Plunder's eyes flashed greedily as the gold in Madhubuti's outstretched hand glinted in the light.

Without a seconds hesitation, he snatched them up, not bothering to check their authenticity. "Argos!" He barked, "Line the Planeteers up against the wall! And get our young friend here his choice of weapon."

Blight grinned maliciously at the detained quintet as she sidled up to her accomplice, "Looten, Sweetums, what if we were to test out those rings right now..."

Plunder turned to her, "What do you mean?"

Her insane grin widened. "I mean, let's kill them using their own powers!"

"Why Blight, that would be so cruel and ironic! I love it! We'll bury Dirt-boy alive, torch Firebug! Suffocate Blondie in a swirling vortex that will suck the life from her! Drown the little Asian one, and... Oh. Then there's _you_."

He looked contemptuously at Ma-ti. "Can't have much fun with you, can we? What on earth can you do with _heart_?"

Blight cleared her throat, "Actually, Looty, Baby, I've been giving this some thought... I'd like to experiment with him. See if I can get wild animals to savage him, mess with his emotions until he is driven terminally insane! I'm not convinced Gaia would produce something as worthless and weak as what that ring sounds. In fact... Maybe I could experiment with it on all of them before we do them in..."

"For God sake, Babs! We're not going to draw this out any longer than we have to! Let's just do them _all_ in NOW!"

Blight rounded on Plunder in a flurry of angry words and Kwame seized the opportunity.

He muttered it quietly, and not in English, and only the young men restraining the Planeteers seemed to really notice. Each one gently uncoiling their rope from their hand a few loops.

A solemn word was quietly spoken from the first four and just as Ma-ti was uttering "Heart", concentrating with all his being to bend the beam from behind him and send it skyward, there was an ear-splitting crash as the big wooden gates some yards away were broken into splinters.

At that moment, several things happened at once: a bright ball of light shimmered in the sky, momentarily blinding everyone as a bulldozer followed by hoards of troops in uniform came storming through the compound behind it. Ma-ti breathed a sigh of relief with his last ounce of strength and collapsed.

Frantically, Plunder scrambled, "You there, Boy! Shoot them! Shoot them! A thousand US dollars if you shoot them NOW!"

When Madhubuti didn't move, Plunder grabbed the gun from him and thrust it at his brother. Damu looked down at the gun for a moment before drawing it up to take aim.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand dollars for every Planeteer you shoot! Quickly! Quickly!"

From somewhere in the fast approaching army, Damu thought he heard his father's voice. It sounded like he said 'no', but surely $1000 (or $5000, were he paid $1000 apiece) would mean luxury and an end to this madness.

The decision, based on lies and greed, was made hastily and proved fatal. Damu opened fire just as Wheeler and Kwame made the decision to dive for the dirt, bringing Linka and Gi down with them, sprawling beside the already flat, unconscious Ma-ti.

Suddenly the air was ablaze with gun shots. Damu was taken down, numerous bullets ripping through his arm, shoulders and chest and a cross fire began between the invading army and Bleak and Plunder's militia.

Mayhem ensued and worsened for a moment as hundreds of the younger children from the sweatshop rooms broke out.

Then, before anyone realised what was going on, a huge, black shadow loomed over the whole scene and the shooting ceased.

Guns and bullets were flying upwards as though their wielders were throwing them at the overhead mass.

Overhead, the giant magnet seemed to pulse, even the bulldozer began to lift, but as the last gun stuck to it, the magnet suddenly caught alight, instantly turning into a bright, intense ball of flames before it deposited the molten piles of steaming metals into a far corner of the yard.

Captain Planet appeared from beneath the final pile and swiftly swept down, grabbing Plunder and Blight under each muscular blue arm. He deposited them roughly in front of the bulldozer, saluting up at its driver.

"I trust you'll be able to apprehend these two before we begin rounding up their accomplices, Commander Clash?"

The burly man grinned and jumped down from his seat. With pleasure, Cap'n!" And in seconds, Blight and Plunder were brought to their knees before him and securely bound and gagged. Five large men took guard of them and moments later, Bleak was with them, bound in the same way.

Captain Planet now turned his attention to the children. He addressed them kindly, in their native tongue, urging them to bring forward any wounded and reassuring them that the violence and cruelty was now finished.

Slowly, the injured were brought forward and treated.

The medics among the invaders (who were actually troops of the UN peace core) treated the minor ailments and organised temporary stabilizers for the more seriously injured. It wasn't long before they were triaging the patients and mass transporting them to the closest hospitals in order of urgency.

Thankfully the fatalities were minimal, but the first, and most extreme had been witnessed by the victim's father and older brother.

Kambo knelt over his bloody, fallen son and wept, quickly joined by Madhubuti and Kafele. A small group of boys who had been his friends stood round them, watching on in morbid, bereaved silence.

Kwame, who had been working hard to free himself from his bonds, went over and knelt beside his friends, head bowed in respect.

Silently Kambo, Kwame and Madhubuti lifted the torn, damaged young man's body and carried it over to a nearby stretcher.

Wheeler, who had dived and quickly covered Linka's body with his own was hugging his left arm to himself gingerly while obsessively checking her over while Gi sat over Ma-ti's lifeless form, trying to rouse him.

The rings were handed back to their rightful owners and slowly but surely Blight and Plunder's nasty scheme was unravelled. Documents, photos, eye witness accounts and other evidence were quickly obtained, though it took well into the next day before the tired, dirty, injured Planeteers were able to rest and find some comfort.

* * *

_Okay, so I think that will suffice for now... I have more writing to do and have to go away for the long weekend (Woohoo Australia day!), but hopefully I'll have more to add next week._

_Thanks again for your reviews, it's your lovely words of encouragement that fuel me on! _


End file.
